Unwanted Love and Complicated Lust
by STARR9781
Summary: Anna Russo's life changes when her father's kingdom is attacked. She is sent to live with her uncle, Caius, and the rest of the Volturi in Volterra. While there, she faces complications with a particular guard, who she actually may be in love with...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape

"Anna, you must get as far away from here as possible, do you understand me?" my father asked, his thick Italian accent making the English words seem foreign. My wet eyes darted back and forth between him, the door and the window. "Sweetheart, you must run as fast as you can and don't ever look back. Go to _zio's_ house and do whatever he says until further notice." I looked at the door again as someone repeatedly smashed their body against it. "I love you, Anna. You know that right?" I nodded and he hugged me tight. "Good, Anna. Do exactly what I told you. Always remember what I told you and never lose yourself." I nodded again and he wiped my tears with a small smile before hugging me again. "_Ti_ _amo_, Anna." "_Ti amo, troppo_, _papà_." The door banged again and he kissed my forehead before releasing me. "Go now, Anna. Go to _zio's_. Hurry." I hugged him tight one more time before grabbing my pocket knife and my matches and leaping out the window, sending me crashing to the ground. Like a cat, I landed on my feet and looked around before dashing away from the house. My father had mentally and physically prepared me for this day, but not emotionally. Once I am calm, I know I will break down because my father is about to die, and there's nothing I can do about it but run. It took many hours, but I finally made it from Pomarance to Voltera, Italy. It was 2 am when I arrived at the castle in which my uncle, Caius, lived. He and two others, Aro and Marcus, are the leaders of all vampires. Royalty, basically, called the Volturi. They, themselves, are vampires. I knocked on the humongous wooden door and a minute later, it opened and there stood a male vampire I'm guessing was a guard. He was tall and muscular with dark hair, pale skin, crimson irises and a confused frown. "May I help you?" "My name is Anna Marie Russo. My uncle, Caius, lives here." "Is he expecting you?" "No." "And what's the reasoning of this visit?" "My father was just murdered. He told me to come see my uncle." His eyes widened and I fingered the gold lily necklace my mother gave me when I was little. "Felix, what is the problem?" an icy high-pitched voice said from behind him. He turned and opened the door a little more. A tiny, blonde-haired girl with the usual pale skin and crimson irises that looked no older than 13 stepped out from behind him with a cold look of death in her eyes. Even for a vampire, that was scary. "Why are you here?" "My father, Valentino, was just murdered by a clan. He told me to come here." "She claims Caius is her uncle," the dark-haired man, Felix said with a slight glance in my direction. The girl sighed and turned on her heel. "Follow me, girl." I obeyed and ran in after her. Felix moved swiftly behind us after slamming the door shut. We went down an elevator and the girl led the way through a hall and to a set of big wooden doors. She pushed them open and inside was a wide pale room with a few benches set up around the place and a few steps led up to 3 thrones. The 3 were occupied by the leaders of the Volturi, one of them being my "uncle" Caius. He wasn't really my uncle. Just a good friend of my father's. My ultimate godfather, I am the actual only thing, aside from his wife Athenodora, that actually made him happy, regardless of the fact that I am human. It shows Caius makes a few exceptions because he absolutely loathes humans. He never treated me like he did everyone else. He was cruel and merciless to everyone, but kind, calm and forgiving when it came to me (and Athenodora). He looked shocked when he saw me standing there without my big smile that exposed my perfect teeth and dimples or my father by my side, two things I always had before whenever he saw me. "Jane…" Aro spoke in an unsure tone. "Master," blondie said, looking over to Aro. Before Aro could ask the obvious question in his head, Caius stood and walked to me, placing my hand in his. "Anna," he said questioningly. I looked into his crimson eyes and placed my other hand over his gently. "He's dead. He told me to tell you not to avenge him. It would be savage and that's the last thing he wanted of you. Of anyone." He released my hand and stepped back some. "Brother, you know this child?" Aro asked as he stood. "This is Anna. Valentino's child…and Lily's." Shock crossed Aro's pale face as did realization. He stepped forward with a bright smile and Caius moved aside as Aro reached for my hand. I placed it in his and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, reading all my thoughts. "You truly are the daughter of Valentino. Oh, my dearest Anna, you have grown so much, I did not recognize you. Such a beauty you are. Isn't she, brothers?" Caius smirked and smoothed my curly blonde hair with a nod followed by Marcus'. They all loved me dearly. I made them each smile with every word I said. In Aro's case, that wasn't much because he basically always smiled, but Caius always scowled and Marcus, well he never changed from utterly bored and unimpressed. "Welcome, Anna! I have not seen you since you were merely 2 years old, when your father was changed. My dear apologies for your loss, _caro_." I smiled slightly and nodded my thanks. "_Grazie_, Aro." "You are to stay here, no?" he asked and I nodded. "Wonderful! Jane, dear, go find your brother and bring him here. Felix, take Anna to her room." Felix flitted over to me and grinned. Aro kissed my hand and smiled. "You are your mother's child. You have her curly blonde hair, her striking hazel eyes, her skin, her short stature, her nose, even her voice, but you are your father's child inside. Everything aside from your looks is your father." I smiled and he released me to Caius, who kissed my forehead in that gentle, fatherly way he and my father always did. Marcus stood and flitted to me with grace before kissing both my cheeks. I followed Felix to my room and he made conversation with me, being funny and patient with my human aspects, including my not so fast speed. Once we reached what was now my room, he bowed and in a very proper, prince-like voice, told me goodnight before kissing my hand and walking away. I shut the door before curling up onto the bed and crying myself to sleep.

I woke up to the bright sun shining in my face. I stretched and opened my eyes slowly so they could adjust to the sun because I expected to be partially blinded by it. What I didn't expect was the dark-haired vampire standing in front of me. I gasped and sat up quickly. I opened my mouth to scream, but they came out muffled because he had his hand over my mouth before it was even opened fully. I struggled in his hold and tried to free myself, but he wouldn't let go. "Stop. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. Not believing him because vampires are known to play with their food, I continued my struggle to get free. Suddenly, I couldn't see or move anymore. I was frozen like ice, but I could still feel his cold hands covering my mouth and smell his wonderful scent. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do not scream. Understood?" I nodded and he released me. My screams filled the silence and I quickly got out of bed, trying to run, but he grabbed me by my shirt before I could and tossed me back. I landed in a chair and he was holding me down before I could even think to run. "You insolent girl. I told you not to scream." "Alec, I'm sure you have more patience than such. You're scaring the poor girl." I glanced over to the door and Aro stood there with an exasperated look. The guy released me and stepped back away from me. "Anna, dear, do not be afraid. This is Alec. I have assigned him as your guard." I looked at Alec and he was glaring at me with so much hate, you would think I'd done something to him. All I did was scream out of fear. His expression was fearful, his eyes dark with rage. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in .2 seconds. He vaguely reminded me of the blonde last night. What was her name again? Jane. In fact, they looked a lot like twins. They must be the twins my father always told me about. Yep. Jane and Alec Volturi. The witch twins, everyone in our castle back in Pomarance referred to them as. Well I can see why. The guy took away my senses without even blinking! I don't even want to think of what his evil twin sister could do. Aro stepped over to me and stood me up. "Anna, such a beauty you are, just like you mother. Tragic what happened to her. A great woman lost to savages." I nodded my thanks. "Alec will be with you at all times…safety purposes. Is that fine with you?" I nodded again in approval. "Marvelous then! Alec, try to be a little more sympathetic and understanding. I will be lenient, but I will not be able to speak for Caius. He was ready to rip apart whoever was causing Anna fear. I will not be able to stop him from punishing you next time." Alec scowled, but nodded. I knew he couldn't hurt me, but I was still afraid of what he might possibly do if I irked him enough. I mean, seriously! The guy _looks_ evil. Like he's just waiting for a reason to kill me. Who knew vampires could be so mean? Not that I would ever admit I was afraid of Alec. He'd just use that to his advantage. "Anna, you will go on a tour today, then you may do as you please…as long as you take Alec with you, of course." I smiled for his benefit because he was just trying to protect me, but on the inside, I was cursing him in every language I know, which are a lot considering my father knew the day would come when he'd have to send me away, and he wasn't sure where that would be, so he taught me almost every language there is in preparation. Aro grinned back and touched my hair before walking out, leaving me alone with the witch. I turned to him, my smile gone and a scowl in its place. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. So why don't we make this easier for both of us by not pretending we tolerate each other. I'll request another guard, you'll leave me alone and we'll part ways and never speak of this again." He narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine. "That isn't considered an answer, no matter how many times you do it." "Get dressed so we can get this day over with. I'd rather not sit in here and stare at the wall all day." "Well, I've been told I'm _much_ better looking than the wall, but fine. Your loss." I walked to my ensuite bathroom and turned back to look at him. "Wanna come in here with me? Just to be safe?" He just glared angrily and I laughed before shutting the door and taking a long hour shower just to piss Alec off. I brushed my teeth and spent another hour doing my hair. I slowly walked out and found Alec glaring at me from the other side of the room. He was sitting in a chair with his fists balled up. I grinned at him then walked into my walk-in closet and shut the door. I looked around for an outfit to where and settled on a short white satin bubble skirt, a plain light pink tank top, a pair of black lace flower printed stockings and a pair of light pink patent leather pumps. My hair was left in its natural curl down my back and I wore only pink lip gloss. I walked out and smiled at Alec. "Cute, huh?" I asked, turning around for him to see. He growled and stood before walking to my door and opening it for me. "Ya know, I actually want to straighten my hair. It'll only take another half an hour." I walked to the bathroom and an hour later, I came out with my natural curl. "I decided to leave it this way after I looked at it straightened. Waste of time, huh?" He growled in response. "Touchy. I'm ready now. Come on, slow poke," I said as I led the way out the room. I walked towards where the main room was and a cold hand grabbed my arm tightly, holding me in place. I turned to find Alec glaring down at me. "We are to go on a tour led by me, not the other way around." I snatched my arm away and continued to my destination, but he gripped me again, harder this time. "Do you not understand English?" "Let go of me." I snatched away again and he gripped me even harder. "That hurts, Alec." "Where do you think you're going?" "I wanna see my uncle, if you don't mind! Is that fine with you or should I just postpone until later? Not that I knew I even had to ask you what _you_ wanted being as though you're protecting _me_, but whatever." He glared at me, hand still tight around my arm. "Let me go." He obeyed and I walked to the room. They were not there, so I walked around the entire castle in search for someone, pissing Alec off in the process. "Must you be so complicated?" he hissed. I stopped and turned to him, agitated. His crimson eyes were much darker now and he looked really scary. I placed my hand on my hip and huffed. "Look, if you want to leave, be my guest. I could care less. That would actually make me happy to be as far away from you as possible. But regardless of your wants, I _will_ see my uncle before we do anything. Whether you know it or not, the world does not revolve around you and I do not tremble with terror at every glare you shoot me. So just suck it up and stop being a baby about everything." I turned back around and continued my search, finally finding Caius in a room that closely resembled an office. The door was open and he and Athenodora were seated at a table speaking to one another. Athenodora had a book in front of her and every once in a while, she'd glance up from it and look at Caius. I lightly knocked on the door and Caius' scowl quickly turned into a smile as he looked up at me. "Anna, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be hungry and occupied with the tour and things," he said and stood as I walked over to him. He kissed my forehead and Athenodora wrapped me in a tight hug. "I wanted to come see you first…say good morning and see how you were doing." He smiled and gently hugged me shoulders. "I'm well. Did you sleep fine?" I nodded. "Is the room okay?" I nodded again. "Is Alec fine?" I hesitated and glanced back at him with a smirk. "Yeah. He's cool. We just had a slight misunderstanding." Caius' face turned to a mixture of alarm and anger as his crimson eyes flickered to Alec, a fearful expression that topped Alec's any day plastered on his face. "Don't worry. We cleared everything up." "Yes. Aro informed me of this…misunderstanding. I do hope everything was settled properly." I nodded with a smile and his scowl slipped away a little. "Good. Go on to eat then to your tour. Demetri or Felix shall take you." "Wait. Don't we have to talk about what's gonna happen now?" "No. There's nothing to discuss. You will remain here until you wish to leave. You have your room thanks to Aro, you have clothes thanks to Heidi, Chelsea, Athenodora and Sulpicia, transportation and now, a home, if you accept." "Really? Thank you so much, uncle. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you, too, Auntie Dora." She nodded with a smile and I walked out with Alec right behind me. "Lead the way to the kitchen, mighty guard." He growled and walked quickly down the hall. In order to keep up, I would have to jog, but since I could care less, I walked my normal pace. He turned to me after a while and scowled. "Is it so hard for you to _try_ to keep up?" "Well, yeah because you're running, not walking." He narrowed his eyes and walked down the hall, a little slower. "See? Now was that so hard?" I said sweetly. He growled, but didn't turn around. We entered the huge pretty kitchen and there was a human guy cooking. He turned to me and smiled bright. I grinned back and walked to him, extending my hand. "Hi. I'm Anna. What's your name?" "Vincent," he said as he shook my hand, surprised I even spoke to him. His light green eyes lit up and he looked genuinely happy, then Alec cleared his throat and ruined everything. Now what vampire has to clear their throat and what for? Vincent let go of my hand and went back to work on my breakfast. I glared at Alec and huffed. "Must you ruin everyone's day, Alec?" I said in an annoyed tone. "Is that like your number one priority in life? To make everyone else's life miserable?" He just stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "For a royal princess, you aren't very irreverent. You're rather self-righteous," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Says the guy who thinks humans are worthless pieces of sh-" "Whoa! Language, Anna," Felix said walking in with who I'm guessing was Demetri. "He started it. Tell him to stop trying to ruin my morning," I said calmly as I turned to Vincent and started to help with the cooking. "Back at our castle in Pomarance, we had a chef named Rosaline, and I would always help her cook. I love to cook. I used to want to be a chef. You know, move to America and get the proper degrees to start my own business. Maybe a catering company for weddings and parties. Become my own person…away from the castle where no one knows I'm royalty and will treat me like everybody else. Does that sound too farfetched?" I asked, turning to Vincent and leaning against the counter. He thought about it for a while as he fixed up my plate and smiled. "No, madam. I think it's a wonderful idea." I beamed and clasped my hands together. "Really? Oh my goodness! Rosaline said it was nice, but I couldn't leave my kingdom behind and my father was kind of wary about me leaving the continent and all, to go to America, of all places. But he was close to forbidding it when I told him my places were either L.A. or New York. Big place, lots of people and away from home, not a good mixture for his liking." "I say you follow your dream. After you've eaten breakfast, of course," he said as he handed me my plate with a smile. It was my favorite: strawberry banana crepes. But these were _HUMONGOUS_ and smelled delicious, causing my stomach to growl. "Vincent, I think this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship. Mind if I call you Vinny?" He laughed and shook his head before commencing to cleaning. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I could do it myself. I am the one eating. You cooked, so I should clean." He ignored me and continued to clean and I ate my food and talked to Felix and Demetri about my life back in Pomarance and the fun moments Caius and I had before. Everyone was completely shocked at the fact that Caius smiles. I continuously told them that he's a really nice and genuine man, just quick-tempered. "Honestly, give him something innocent and downright adorable, such as myself, and you have a smiling Caius." "True, Felix. How could anyone scowl at such a pretty face? She's like a little doll." "That's why I'm trying to figure out what's that fools problem," I said nudging my chin in Alec's direction, who stood against a wall looking at us. His crimson eyes locked with mine and fear slowly began creeping up, but I swallowed it back down. "All he does is scowl at me. The only time he smiles is when I'm hurt. I tripped on the way here, and he was laughing his butt off." Felix laughed loudly and Demetri just composed his face to hold his in. "That is not funny! Thank you, Demetri for not laughing. That's why you're my favorite." Felix shut up then. I grinned and giggled. "Yeah! Who's laughing now?" He stood and took my fork quickly. "Hey! I need that!" He turned to Vincent and glared. "Don't give her anymore silverware." Vincent smirked and nodded before handing me another fork. "Thanks, Vinny. I'm going to report that you were antagonizing the princess, Felix. Anyways, back to the conversation. I can't figure him out. I mean, I'm freaking adorable. _Everyone_ loves me, but he hates my guts, and I haven't even done anything yet. We've known each other for less than two hours, for crying out loud! I never knew vampires could be so mean." Alec grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I don't hate you, Anna. I simply adore you. You're beautiful and speak your mind." I narrowed my eyes as Aro walked in. "Good morning, Anna, dear." "Morning." He placed a hand on my hair and I looked up at him. "I hope the room was okay." "It was perfect." "And breakfast?" "Amazing! I recommend you _definitely_ keep Vinny around. He's the best." Proud to have made me happy, Aro smiled and requested a word with Felix and Demetri. They followed him out and Vincent left to go find some rags to clean with, unfortunately, leaving Alec and I alone. "You know, it's not very nice to play with other's emotions like that," I said with a frown. He smiled and moved over to me, propping himself against the counter beside me and folding his arms over his chest. He looked down at me, amusement in his red eyes, and I glared up at him, anger in my pale hazel ones. "I'm not joking. I'm serious. You intrigue me so." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, glaring down at my half eaten crepe. He nudged my chin with his finger and I instantly swatted it away. "See? So complicated. I love it. And you do not fear me, which is new and annoying, yet refreshing." I rolled my eyes again and repeatedly stabbed my crepe. He moved my hair from my face and I stabbed him with my fork, not causing any damage to his skin. I can't say that much for the fork, though. The entire thing bent out of proportion. He laughed and moved behind me slowly. He bent down and moved close near my ear, nestling my hair in the process. "You'd make _such_ an intriguing vampire. If I wasn't ordered not to harm you and content on enjoying your human ways, I would change you myself _right_ now," he whispered, his cool breath making me shiver as well as the wonderful scent radiating from his skin. "I hate you," I whispered, my voice cracking. He laughed and played with a strand of my hair. "No you don't." I got up from my seat and stormed out, hearing his laughter as I did. What right did he have to mess with my head like that? And what right did he have to tell me how I felt about him? I can't stand him! I'd rather have Satan as my guard than him! Totally engrossed in my mind rant, I didn't notice I'd gotten lost. I froze and looked around, scared. I continued walking and came to a humongous library that beat public ones any day. My mouth fell open a little as I walked in awe, looking at all the books around. "Wow," I whispered. I walked through the rows slowly, running my finger along the millions. I found one that interested me and curled up on a couch in the back. I sat there for a while, in another world that the book created, not paying attention to the outside. This would explain why I almost fell off the couch from leaping when someone touched me. Whoever it was caught me and I looked to see Alec grinning at me. "Don't do that!" I swatted his hands away and grabbed my book before walking away to find another spot. I sat at a table and laid my head down, returning to where I'd left off. Alec walked over and sat beside me, just grinning with a raised eyebrow. Irritated and not being able to completely ignore him, I sighed and looked up at him, death on my mind. "_What_ do you want?" I hissed between clenched teeth. "I'm just observing." "Well, stop it. It's annoying." He didn't obey my request. I growled and got up, moving to another couch close to where I was before. He just followed me and did the same thing. I went into one of the thousand rows of books and sat on the floor, crossing my legs and gently placing my back against the shelf. A little while later, he appeared again. I didn't even bother to move. I just tried to ignore him. But then he started playing with a piece of my hair, twisting it around his finger and gently tugging it every once in a while. "Please stop bothering me," I whined, sadness on my face. He smiled even more, causing his beauty to become unbearable and he touched my cheeks where my dimples were. "Oh my gosh! You are so annoying!" I slammed the book shut and walked out, storming to my room and slamming the door shut. I plopped down on my couch and reopened the book to where I'd left off and slowly drifted into the world again. I looked up at the door, expecting to see Alec, but found Demetri with Felix trailing behind him. Felix grinned and leaned against the doorframe. "Alec annoying you?" he asked knowingly. I glowered and huffed "You have no freaking idea. What's up?" "You're scheduled for a tour, principessa," Demetri said with a smile. His smile faltered a little and I sighed. "He has to come, doesn't he?" Demetri smiled in understanding, his eyes sad and he nodded slowly. I groaned and stood. "You think Aro will give me another guard?" Felix laughed loudly and Demetri smirked before shaking his head. "Fine, I'll ask Caius." They looked a little confused since they didn't even know Caius smiled unless someone was being killed or tormented. Let alone smiling at a _human_. I mean, _come_ _on_. He loathes ALL humans, except my mom and me. He adored my mom and adores me. I followed them out to the hall, where Alec was leaning against a wall, just waiting. I narrowed my eyes and he scowled back. That's weird. Why wasn't he being all nice like before? "Aro got on him for allowing you to repeatedly leave without him. He's pissed," Felix explained. I smirked and he growled. I threw him a dismissive hand in response and allowed Felix and Demetri to show me around the castle while Alec sulked along behind me, pure anger and hatred radiating from his skin. I just ignored him and happily skipped along behind my tour guides, who made everything okay by making jokes and just being nice in general. Once the tour was over, I went back to my room and plopped on my bed to read. Alec stood by the window and stared out it, as if in deep thought. After a while, I kind of felt bad for getting him in trouble. I looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. "Are you really mad at me?" I asked in a quiet voice. He ignored me and continued to stand still. I sighed and sat up on the bed, sitting cross-legged now. "I'm sorry about getting you in trouble. I didn't know it was that big of a deal." "As if Aro would have assigned a highly trained and talented vampire to a pathetic human for no reason at all," he growled through clenched teeth, not even looking at me. I looked down at my folded hands and wrung my fingers. "I guess you're right. I wasn't thinking." "No, you weren't thinking because if you _were_ thinking, then you would have had a little more sense in that brain of yours to remember I am your guard. I am to make the rules as to where you go, when you get there and how you get there, not because I wish to control you, but because I was ordered to do it by a higher power and I intend to comply." I sat silently and moved my hair behind my ear, still looking down. He appeared in front of me and my head snapped up in fear, my eyes wide. He glared at me, his eyebrows smushed together and his mouth set in a deep scowl. "So, from now on, you do not make a move without notifying me. Do not think of moving without my knowing of it. Do not even _breathe_ without my knowing. And don't try to escape somewhere or be devious behind my back. If you do, you will suffer the consequences. Understood?" "You don't control me! You have no right to tell me who I can hang with, where I can go or at what time I can do things! You don't own me! I can do what I want, when I want!" The hiss he threw my way shut me up completely. "Do you want to end up like your mother? She was the same way. Stubborn and self-righteous. She didn't listen to your father when he tried to keep her alive and look where she is now. In the grave rotting. Do you want to be next? The men who killed your mother are the same ones who killed your father and are after you. If you won't listen to me, how can you expect me to protect you when they come for you?" I didn't respond. "I believe I asked you a question, girl." "You can't," I mumbled. "Do not mumble." "You can't," I said clearly as tears burned my eyes. "You will do as I say, or you will die. Am I understood?" he asked. I glared at him and turned away before mumbling a low 'yes'. He grabbed my chin hard and forced me to look back at him, his eyes angry. "Am I understood?" he repeated, pronouncing the words more. "Yes!" I said, angry tears rolling down my face, burning my cheeks. "Let go of me." I snatched my face from his hand and lied down on my bed, my back to him. I heard him move behind me and then pages flipping. I fell asleep after a while of being there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness. Complete darkness surrounded me and I stood perfectly still. A pair of red eyes appeared and stared at me. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Then there were faces I recognized, like my parents, my older sister, Tessa, my grandmother, friends and they all looked happy. A low scream ran across the open space and I looked around, searching for where it was coming from. It was coming from my grandmother. She was kneeling down over my mother's body that was in a puddle of blood. She began speaking in Italian, but I couldn't understand her. I moved to her and tried to touch her, but I ran smack into something. It was like glass and I couldn't get through. A red eyed man with no face walked to my grandmother, and she began crying and screaming at him. He knelt down and gripped her to her feet. "__Io so dove si trova...e lei sarà la mia." He snapped her neck and I screamed and bang on the glass wall. Something cold touched my waist and I froze and shivered. Someone laughed behind me and I suddenly felt fire shoot through my veins._ My scream pierced the silence and I felt someone shaking me. I fought whoever it was with everything in me, screaming and crying. "Anna! Anna, it's okay! It's okay!" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and found Demetri standing over me. As soon as I saw his worried face, I broke down in tears, gripping the front of his shirt. He touched my hair with one hand and my shoulder with the other. "It's okay, principessa. You are safe." Caius walked in and over to me. He pulled me from Demetri and knelt down in front of me, holding my hands in his. "Anna?" Caius said. I already knew the question. "I don't know. The dreams just happened out of nowhere. I don't understand it." "Tell me about it." I hesitated and he sighed, but smirked. "Would you rather have Aro forsee it then tell me himself?" I nodded and he smiled fully and smoothed my hair repeatedly. "Alright. I will have him do so in the morning. Right now, I want for you to get some sleep. Demetri, Alec will relieve you now." Alec walked in and Demetri looked at me with sad eyes before touching my cheek and walking out. "Will you be alright, Anna?" I nodded. "Let me know if there is anything you need." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before walking out. I looked at Alec who just glared at me, then lay down, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I tried to sleep, but after an hour, I just stopped and sat up. Alec looked at me with annoyed eyes. He was seated on the window sill and had been gazing out. "I can't sleep. Can we go to the library?" "No. Sleep. Now." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm not a dog, Alec. What could possibly happen in the library that would be considered even remotely dangerous? A paper cut?" "What did we agree on, girl?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair slowly. "I can't sleep. Please? Unless you're going to do something useful with yourself and this bed." He glared at me with narrowed eyes. "Great. To the library it is. Oh, and don't worry. You're not my type. I prefer people who don't hate all humans or openly states it every five seconds." I pushed the covers off of me and sat up, but Alec appeared in front of me. I plopped back down from the push he gave me that sent my legs in the air and my body crashing back onto the bed. I regained myself and looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Stay," he said simply then walked back to the window. I sighed and an escape plan popped into my head. I glanced back at Alec and he was looking out the window. I silently stood and slipped on my cream silk robe over my red silk shorts and black camisole before glancing back at him again. Still gazing outside. I quickly but silently walked to the door and turned the knob, a deviously victorious smile on my face as the door silently slid open. As soon as it was open, it was slammed shut. My mind registered what had happened and I saw a pale white hand against the door. Then I was being spun around to face Alec's evil glare that made him look scary. I pressed my back against the door and swallowed my fear on the outside. "Didn't I tell you to stay?" I nodded, my heart racing in my chest. "And didn't we agree on your obedience?" I nodded again. "You just don't ever listen!" His eyes blazed with anger and he looked way past feral. He gripped my arm tight and dragged me back to the bed. He tossed me onto it and got really close to my face. So close, I thought he was about to kiss me. "Do not move from this spot, little girl. If you do, I will murder you myself." I glared up at him before nodding. Openly pleased, he moved back to the window. I smiled and lay down then shot up quickly and screamed, my eyes still closed. As figured, Alec moved to my side instantly the same time as Caius came into the room. I swatted away the hands that were on me, still screaming. Someone finally subdued me and I looked to see Alec holding me to his chest. He smelled amazing. Like... like something sweet and lovely. I couldn't place what it was, though. And he felt good against my body. It was like we fit perfectly with one another. Like we belonged this way. I pushed the thought from my head and fake cried into his shirt just like I'd done with Demetri, except those tears were real, these were just a part of my plan. Caius looked confused. He didn't know what to do. Once I'd stopped, he knelt down in front of me as I kept a tight hold on Alec's shirt for my own intensive purposes. I could've let go, but I didn't want to. He felt good and smelled like heaven. "Anna, I must know what's going on. What are the nightmares about?" He looked pained to see me scared. I shook my head and held myself closer to Alec's torso. "Anna...please." Alec tensed and I looked up at his shocked expression. He was shocked that Caius had said 'please'. Wow. I wonder what Caius is like when I'm not around. "In the morning. I'm not going back to sleep. I'm too scared to. Do you have a pool?" He looked up at Alec then nodded. "Can I go to it?" He nodded then looked at Alec. "Take care of her," he said simply. It sounded more like a warning than a request and it seemed more indept than simply me going to the pool; like there was something else there. I pushed it in the back of my mind and went to change into my swimsuit after I showered. It took me hours to find a one piece because Heidi gave me millions of two pieces, but I finally just gave up and settled on a plain sage colored retro two piece that had high-waisted bottoms. It was obviously as close to a one piece as I'd get. I draped a big fluffy red towel over my shoulders. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and Alec smirked. "What?" I said. He looked at my side and I looked down at the big gold lily tattoo on my rib cage. I'd gotten it in remebrance of my mother. She loved lilies. She's the one who gave me the gold lily necklace. He then touched a spot behind my ear where there was a tiny gold lily. "Is there a reason you wear so many lilies? Your necklace, two tattoos and a gold and crystal lily naval ring." I looked down and fingered my necklace. "My mother loved lilies. She gave me this. When she died, I took over the lily obsession. She really liked the flower because her name was Lily. I guess once she was gone, I got attached to them. Back in Pomarance, she planted a huge lily garden of all gold lilies out in a meadow. We would go out there every day and lay there for hours." I walked to the door and waited for him, trying to hold back my tears. He led the way to the pool in silence. The halls were pitch black and he moved so quietly, I couldn't keep up. I think I tripped about seven times and ran into the wall twelve times before I heard him sigh and mumble something under his breath. I froze and felt around, but found nothing. "Alec?" I said, fear in my voice. He lifted me up in his arms and flitted to our destination. It all happened too fast for me to respond. I just silently sat in his arms, taking in his heavenly scent and enjoying the ten seconds that felt like hours. He sat me down and the smell of chlorine embalmed my nostrils, replacing Alec's scent. He flicked on the lights and I could clearly see the humongous pool he size of the Olympic. I smiled in awe as I stepped in fully, careful not to trip or anything. I smiled and threw my towel at Alec before diving into twelve feet head first. I came up and started doing strokes. They always helped me calm down and relax. The solid routine was first-hand nature when someone or something pissed me off. I looked over to where Alec was standing by the edge and smiled before swimming over. "You don't look too happy. Don't you like swimming?" He knelt down and draped my towel around his shoulders. "Not all that much. You seem to, though." I nodded and he stood up. "I'm captain of the swim team at my school. My sister was, but that's history now that she's no longer human. She hates going anywhere near water now." I splashed him with a grin before swimming away. I didn't do anything in particular. Just stroked up and down the length of the pool, clocking my time every once in a while. I stopped and looked over at Alec. "You should come in. The water is perfect, not that it'd make a difference on your skin." He was already watching me and just continued to, his eyes searching mine. I smirked and blushed a little, not knowing why or what other reaction was going to occur, but I couldn't look away. I couldn't take my eyes from his dark gaze that intrigued me and made me wonder what was on his mind. I cocked my head and smiled seductively. If he was going to be a bipolar manipulator, then so was I. "What are you thinking about?" I asked in a low, sweet voice as I floated, keeping my eyes on his. "How someone so scared could be so devious. I'm not blind nor am I stupid, Anna. I can see the fear creep up even before you notice...yet you try to manipulate me. It's a rather odd objective of yours." "I've always been this way. New people just have a different outcome than familiar people do." I grinned and he raised an eyebrow. "You're very hard to figure out." I scoffed. "The pot calling the kettle black. Go figure." I smiled bright and moved to the edge, resting my arms on it. He knelt down and I rose up a little. "But I like that. You're hard to figure out too. I love it. It means there is an excuse for being suddenly attached to you." I moved extremely close to his face as if I was going to kiss him and smirked devilishly. "And I am _so_ attached to you now, Alec Volturi. _So_ attached." I got back down and grinned before swimming off. "Oh, and p.s., I'm not hard to figure out. You're just not paying close enough attention to my signs." "You're a dangerous girl. A very dangerous girl." After hours, I stopped and saw the sun was up. As soon as I realized it, Caius came in and looked at me with a smile. "Good morning, uncle," I said sweetly in a sing-song voice. I climbed up onto the edge and sat as he flitted to my side. "Anna, dear, someone called for you." He handed me a small cell phone and, looking confused, I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" "Thank god you are okay!" my father exclaimed from the other end. Tears immediately began to fill my eyes. "_Papà_? How did you..." my voice cracked and trailed off as a happy/sad whimper broke from my throat and escaped. "I am well, Anna. That is all you need to know." "But it is not all I wish to know, _papà_. Where are you?" He didn't answer and I grew hysterical, tears running even faster down my face. "_Papà_, please! I wish to know what is going on!" I cried in a begging tone. "Anna…I can't. Just know I'm okay and we will be together again. I promise, caro. I promise." I closed my eyes and tried to exhale, but I couldn't. My lungs wouldn't let me. "Anna, I must go, but I will always think of you every second until we're together again. You are my dream." "And you are mine," I whispered. "_Ti amo,_ _papà_." "_Ti amo, troppo_, Anna. _Ti amo, troppo_." I slowly took the phone away from my ear and handed it to Caius before hoisting myself from the pool and snatching my towel off a chair. I hurried away so no one saw me cry, completely forgetting Alec had to go wherever I went. When I got back to my room, Alec shut the door and I ran straight for the bathroom, feeling the vomit and bile moving up my throat. I vomited my guts out and Alec came in and held my hair up. "Go away." He didn't obey my request, but I didn't really want him to leave. His scent soothed me and my fear. Once I was done, I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth. I told him to leave so I could shower, and he obeyed. I took a long shower, soaking my head in the water for about ten minutes before finishing up and tightly wrapping a towel around my dripping wet body. I walked out and kept my eyes on the ground as I went to my closet, ignoring the cold, serious gaze I knew Alec was giving me. I could feel it on the side of my face and my back. I shut the doors of the closet that was bigger than the room itself and slid my back down the door, pulling my knees to my chest and silently crying my eyes out. After almost twenty minutes, someone knocked on the door. "Are you well, or do you feel sick?" Alec asked in a low voice. "I'm fine. Just getting dressed." He was silent for a while, but didn't move from the door. "If I cannot be assured you are well, I will be forced to come in and check myself." I reached my arm up and locked the door. "A locked door is the least troubling thing to me. You do realize that I have the strength of an immortal, right?" I didn't answer. "If you wish to mope come out here." I made a gagging sound and reached for the small trash can in the corner. I put it under my mouth just in time for it to catch the vomit that spilled from my mouth. Alec broke open the door and held my hair again. Once I was done, I rolled over on my side and cried, cringing when Alec touched his hand to my forehead. I felt so open and vulnerable; so weak and broken. The cool feel of Alec's hand soothed the headache that had formed. I got up, went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, using mouthwash twice. Afterwards, I found the trash can filled with vomit gone and Alec standing by the window. I crawled onto my bed and began crying, praying in desperation for my father's safety. Alec looked like he wanted to do something to help, but two things held him back: 1) he didn't know what to do and 2) he refused to break the link of "hatred" he felt for me. He was content on hiding all his emotions, yet I was sitting here blubbering like a baby. Yeah, I'm exactly what he wants. After 4 hours, I stopped crying and just gazed at Alec's side-profile as the sun shined in through the window, illuminating his skin and making it sparkle like a million tiny diamonds were engraved into his skin. "What are you thinking about?" He turned to me and cringed. "I know. I look like hell, right?" "No. I just can't stand to see you this way…broken and vulnerable." I grinned, the action painful to my soul. "Are you implying I don't look like hell?" "Yes. You just look broken and innocent…like a child or a porcelain doll." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, right. My tear streaked face and bloodshot red eyes do just the trick where undeniable beauty is concerned. I look like a goddess," I stated sarcastically. "Could you ask Vinny to get me some ice? I'm gonna take an ice bath. My body aches all over." He paused then flitted out. I stared at where he'd left out for a few seconds then looked to the window. I wonder if outside is as beautiful from the inside as Alec seems to think. I stood and slowly walked over to the patio I had. I opened the ancient golden lily stained glass doors with a blue background. The morning was perfect. Birds flew this way and that singing their beautiful songs, people milled about enjoying the bright sun that lit the city with a sort of glorious glow. The sun felt good on my skin, creating a golden hue on my body. I longed to be in my mother's garden back in Pomarance. It was probably even more beautiful, thriving greatly and attracting all kinds of animals. I could still hear my mother's contagious laugh, her golden smile that matched her golden locks that fell down her back in ringlets, just like mine. Alec cleared his throat and I turned to find him holding a giant basket of herbal oils followed by Felix carrying another and Heidi stepped in gracefully with about 5 dozen candles. Felix grinned and Alec looked from my face down to my body and back up with a raised eyebrow. Then I remembered I was still just wearing a small towel that I might as well had taken off since it was like a mini dress; short, tight and exposed almost everything. I gasped and ran to my closet, grabbing my robe of the way. I knew I was blushing from how hot my face got once the doors were closed. I let the towel drop to the floor and slipped on my robe before picking up the towel and walking out of the closet, still blushing bright red. Felix and Alec had filled the humongous bathtub with steaming hot water and obviously all the herbal oils they'd carried in because the containers were empty and in the baskets. Heidi had lit the candles all around the bathroom, but not on the rim of the tub. Golden lily petals were sprinkled in the water and on the floor. Heidi grinned, happy upon seeing my reaction. "I figured this should help better than an ice bath," she stated. "I had to intervene. You were going about this situation all wrong. Your body only hurts because you're stressed, not because it's sore. This will calm you down indefinitely." I looked between the three then nodded once. "Thank you." Heidi nodded and walked out followed by Felix and Alec. Alec turned back and grinned at me. "Let me know if you need me to wash your back…or if you get lonely." I blushed furiously, my mouth opening a little and he smiled, obviously happy that he'd rendered me speechless. He shut the door and I sighed deeply. I slipped off my robe and pulled my hair up into a knot on top of my head before slipping into the steaming hot water. I hummed to myself and enjoyed the peace as the birds sang outside and someone played music on a guitar. I was in that tub for two hours before finally deciding I was calm again. I turned off the hot tub promoters and drained the tub, feeling fresh and soft. I dried myself and oiled my body down with lavender smelling body oil. I slipped on a pair of matching pink and black lace undergarments and my robe before walking out to where Alec stood pacing. I stopped in the doorway and he stopped pacing. "What's wrong?" I asked sweetly. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He looked feral and out of control as his eyes slowly reopened, his intense crimson eyes locking with my hazels, instantly hypnotizing me. "Alec?" He stepped to me and I stepped back. "Alec, what are you doing?" He ignored me and inhaled again. He was suddenly in front of me and before I could move, he gripped my arm and pulled me against his chest in one swift motion. Scared, I froze as he slipped his arms around my waist slowly and slowly buried his face in the crook of my neck. I cringed in preparation for either my death or unimaginable burning pain for three days, and the second one was only if he pulled away quick enough. I held my breath, afraid that he was about to end my life, but instead of his teeth on my skin, I felt his cold lips kiss my skin. I sighed with relief then realized what he was doing. "Alec…" Then he kissed my throat in an irresistible way that made me forget what I was going to say. I moaned then caught myself and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. "Alec…what are you doing?" I whispered before moaning again as he untied my robe and slipped his hands around my waist, his cool skin causing my burning skin to heat up even more. I snaked my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Before I could register what was happening, my back was slammed against a wall and Alec's cold lips were pressed hard against mine as he kissed me hungrily and urgently, like he needed to kiss me. I cupped his face in my hands and followed his lead. I couldn't figure out how Alec Volturi, super hot, super powerful, super talented vampire who hated my guts, and vice versa, had turned around to feel like this. He was cold, yet hot at the same time. Hard and strong, yet soft and gentle. He touched me with care, as if he was scared I might break, but he couldn't help himself by getting a little carried away. My thoughts swarmed in 60 different directions, but the main thought was Alec. His touch, his kiss, his scent, I was engulfed by it all. I felt his finger lightly tracing my tattoo on my rib. I pulled away and caught my breath, trying to find the words to say. But that was hard to do with him retiring to my neck again. "Alec…please…stop," I managed in a quiet, out of breath voice. His teeth grazed my neck gently and I gasped, my mind taking no time to register what was happening. He added slight pressure and I shivered, feeling weak against him. "Stop it." He obeyed and moved back to my lips. I cupped his face in my hands and enjoyed the wonderful moment before he pulled away. I looked at him confusedly as he stood far away from me. "Did I do something wrong?" "Yes. You did everything wrong. You were not supposed to let that happen." Confused and angry both because I was confused and he was trying to blame me, I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned, my lip pouting slightly. "Oh God," he groaned before stepping into my space and kissing me again. I fell right into it and relaxed. Then he moved further away than before. "Stop doing that." "You keep kissing me! I'm not forcing you to! I can't help it if you can't control yourself! How can you blame me for your actions?" "Because you didn't stop it from happening. You just let me have my way." I scrunched up my face in annoyance and confusion. "What?" He looked shattered as he stepped close again. This time, I pushed him back. "No. If you're going to blame me, then consider me out of your life. I'll ask Aro or Caius for a new guard once I'm dressed." I moved around him, but he grabbed my arm and tugged me back with a grin. I snatched away from him and stalked to my closet to find an outfit. I planned on going out in the rain and sitting by the lake I knew was close. I slammed the doors shut and turned to face my options. Heidi had already picked out a wardrobe for me today with a note that said 'Today is special. Wear this.' I snatched the note off and balled it up before picking out a pair of tan jean shorts, a plain sage tee, a pair of sage flowered ballet flats and a tan jean jacket. I walked out of the closet and to the door. I slammed the door shut and stormed down the long hall in anger. So caught up in my silent rant, I ran right into Demetri. "Anna? What's wrong?" "That idiot you call a guard is what's wrong. I want a new one now. I'm sick of him and refuse to spend another second with him. He's mean and rude and sarcastic and confusing and−" "Whoa, whoa, Anna. Calm down," he said as he chuckled at my fast talking. I stopped and sighed deeply followed by a frustrated growl. "What happened?" "Alec's a confusing asshole and I want a new guard. I can't stand another second with him. Where's Aro?" "He's in the throne room handling business." "Good. That means Marcus and Uncle are in there." I started storming down the hall, but he caught my arm. "Wait. When I say he's handling business, I mean urgent, serious business. Also meaning, you cannot interrupt." "The hell I can't! I will repeatedly demand a new guard. Even if I have to interrupt some whiney little vampire's begging for change." I pushed open the doors to the throne room and inside saw the most horrifying sight. There were hundreds of humans screaming in terror as Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane, Heidi, Athenodora, Sulpicia, and all the other guards lunged at them one by one sinking their teeth into their necks and draining them of blood before dropping them to the ground as if they were nothing. My mouth fell open and I screamed loudly, backing into Demetri's cold body. I flinched away from him instantly and looked between him and the room. "Anna, calm down. Here, let me take you to your room." He reached for me and I smacked his hand away before running out the front door into the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

I hurried away from the castle, not looking back at all. I kept running, my lungs nowhere near tired. I was used to all the running since my father had prepared me to run since I was 5. I weaved into the forest between all the trees and bushes until I reached an open field that had a small pond with a brick bridge over it and a bench. I sat down on the bench and pulled my knees to my chest before wrapping my arms around them and burying my face in them. The stresses I've been dealing with have been too much for a 16 year old. My father being held hostage, witnessing sickening murders, living on the edge with a castle full of talented vampires and having to look behind me every five seconds to be sure no one is about to attack me. "Why does everything bad always happen to me?"

"It is because you are valuable. Many need you, princess." My head snapped around at the sound of a deep voice with a thick Russian accent. I found a pale skinned man with jet black hair to his shoulders and crimson eyes. He was tall and looked like he could kill me with his pinkie. I slowly stood and backed into the railing. "Including me. Now, I'm not very patient, nor do I have much tolerance. So I would highly suggest you make this as simple as possible and not run, scream or fight, not that I would not be able to handle you if you did." Now, my common sense was telling me to do what he said if I wanted to keep my head attached to my body, but I just wasn't intuitive enough when it came to things like this, which explains why I screamed at the top of my lungs and took off in the direction I'd come in. It didn't take much for him to catch up to me and subdue me, but I fought him anyway.

"Get off of me! Let go of me! Let me go! STOP!" I was suddenly out of his arms and flying across the field. I slammed into a tree, most likely breaking my entire back. I groaned and heard the faint sounds of loud growling and hissing along with the sound of booming, crashing and snarling. I opened my eyes and saw the Russian vampire standing right in front of me with his teeth bared. Then his head was gone with a nasty wet ripping sound. I froze and my eyes widened as I stared at his head in Alec's hand. Then I realized exactly how powerful vampires were and how easily they could kill. Too afraid to speak, but too hurt to move, I just sat there and let him pick me up before running off. I closed my eyes and held myself closer to his chest. Then I remembered our earlier encounter. "You're dramatically confused," I mumbled.

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"About what you want. You're dramatically confused about what you want. You don't know what you want."

"And you do not know what you are talking about."

"Yes I do. You're easy to read once you get used to your sinister ways. You built this wall around you and this…reputation so people never hurt you like they did to you and your sister when you two were human. But, I won't hurt you. I promise." We entered the castle and everything went fast. I was sent to some human nurse and everyone came to visit but Alec. I was in and out of sleep, anyways, so it wasn't like I knew for sure, but when I asked, everyone said they hadn't seen him all day since he'd brought me back. I tried to preoccupy myself so I'd stop thinking about him, but everything I did or said always led to him. Heidi was sitting with me at the moment reading a fashion magazine.

"Ugh," I groaned trying to get Heidi's attention. She just ignored me and crossed her legs. "Ugh!" I said louder. Nothing. "UGH!"

"Either you tell me what's wrong or shut up. Those are your only two options, _bambina_," she finally said, not looking up at me from her magazine.

"Do you know where Alec is?" She looked up then, and with a knowing smirk. "I know what you're thinking and don't think about it. It's not like that. I was just wondering."

"Sure you were. Anyways, no. I haven't seen him all day. We thought he was in his room after everything settled down, but he was gone. Nobody's seen him since." I sighed and sat up. "Oh no. Anna─"

"I have to go and find him, Heidi. I…I need him, okay. That way you were thinking earlier, the way you think I feel, it's true, alright. It _is_ like that." She looked torn then tossed down her magazine.

"Alright! I'll help you."

"Heidi, I don't need you to do that."

"Yes the hell you do. Do you know how many guards are out patrolling the castle now? I am the only way you're getting out of here, sweetie. Now, do you want to find Alec or not?" I stared for a second then nodded." Alright, then. So, shut up and listen to me." I made like I was locking my lips and throwing away the key. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay. I know exactly how to get you out of here, but you have to trust me. Do you?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good. Get ready. This is going to be fast." I was suddenly in her arms and she was running down the hall to my room. Once there, Heidi attacked me and dragged me to the make-up table.

"Heidi, I could care less about this stuff. I just want to find Alec."

"And we will, right after I make you look like a person and not something that just crawled from out of a swamp."

"Gee, thanks, Heidi. I feel gorgeous now." She hit me in the head with a brush before commencing to her makeshift-makeover. When she was completely done, she pulled me to a mirror with a grin. "Okay. Open your eyes." I obeyed and gasped. I looked AMAZING. My curly hair was straightened and past my hips, she had put me in a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top, a pair of leather tan heeled ankle boots and a tan jacket. She put a few gold bangles on each wrist and a gold chain necklace to go with my lily necklace. I had on mascara and a little glitter gold eye shadow. "You like?" I shook my head. "You love?" I nodded. "Perfect. Now, come along, girl. Let's find that boy." She pulled my arm over to the window and picked me up before leaping out. I almost screamed and would have if we hadn't landed so fast. She flitted to a garage area and grinned wide as she opened the door. Inside were at least 30 different cars from tiny Porsches to big jeeps. My mouth fell open and she flitted to a silver Lamborghini. "Come, child. This is the car we take." I hurried to the car as she got in and started it. I slid in the backseat quickly and slammed my door since Demetri was in the front. She sped off at 80 mph before I could buckle my seatbelt. She weaved through cars and I slid from one side of the car to the other.

"Um…why is Demetri here?"

"Tracker. He's going to track Alec."

"Wait…so all this time, you could easily find Alec?" He turned and nodded. "Well, why the hell didn't you?" I yelled.

"Because if he wanted to be bothered, then he wouldn't have left or would have told everyone where he was going."

"But, what if he's in trouble?"

"I doubt he's in any trouble. It is highly impossible for Alec to be in trouble. The only way he could be is if there is someone that defies his powers, and there isn't one known to have that ability yet."

"Except Bella," Heidi said.

"Yes, of course. How did I forget the child?"

"Who's Bella?"

"A vampire and former human lover of Edward Cullen. You have heard of the Cullens, no?" I nodded and glanced at Heidi then back at Demetri. "Bella was Edward's human mate before she was turned because she almost died."

"From…what?"

"She conceived Edward's child while still human and it almost killed her because it was so strong."

"So…she's a hybrid? Part vampire, part human?"

"Exactly. You make us seem ignorant. We did not understand when we heard the entire story, but you do after a brief explanation." I smiled and he smiled back. "I apologize for what you saw earlier. It was not meant for you to see anything like that. You know we would never hurt you, right?" I looked at Heidi then back and nodded. "Good. We wanted to make sure you were not… fearful of us." I nodded again and looked out the window. "He is there." I turned and saw Demetri looking at a huge area full of trees and bushes and all types of plants. There was no way possible I could go through there alone without being completely tattered by the time I got out. Plus, it was getting a little dark, but not completely to the point that I wouldn't be able to see. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Demetri did too and got out.

"No. I want to go alone. Just tell me where he is." He obeyed my request and I ran in the directions he gave me. After 30 minutes, I hadn't found anything but a lot of animals. It was darker and there was still no sign of Alec. Then I ran into something that I never wanted to. There was a humongous codiac bear that looked pretty pissed that I'd entered his space. I backed away slowly, fear creeping up quicker than I would have liked. The bear just stepped with me, which made it harder for me to read his reaction. And finally, Alec popped up behind it and picked it up before tossing it away. I stared at him then smiled, but he didn't look too happy to see me.

"You just enjoy any type of danger, don't you?" he growled.

"Pretty much," I said with a smile.

"Why are you here?"

"That's a dumb question that I know you know the answer to." He just glared at me. "Why'd you come here?"

"To get away from you." Ouch. I stopped smiling and cocked my head to one side. "And that."

"What?"

"Do not play stupid with me, girl. That manipulation thing you do all the time to get what you want. You do it all the time to everybody. It's even worked on Jane." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and that shattered look he had before came again and he stepped to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Stop doing that."

"I'm not doing anything," I whispered. He released me and backed away.

"Listen to me and listen good. You and I are nothing but merely an endangered human and an unlucky vampire. Do not try to change it, do not try to find a way around it and _do_ _not _try to manipulate. Do I make myself clear?" I stared at him to make sure he was actually serious. I'd defied the castle's rules, endured Heidi's fashion ray, driven all the way out to a deserted forest, walked through that deserted and horrible forest and almost been killed by a bear...just to denied by the guy I think I actually like. And the worst part is that I was stupid enough to believe he wanted me too. I felt so open and vulnerable that I actually wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I pivoted and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Get off of me."

"You're upset, aren't you?"

"No. Of course not. I don't mind that I went against what I knew was right and against my intuition and basically told you everything about me just to have you tell me nothing but to leave you alone. I'm just peachie," I said with high sarcasm. He just kept looking at me. "Was there something in particular you wanted?"

"For you not to be upset. I..."

"Need to let go of me. There. I finished your sentence." I snatched my arm away and narrowed my eyes. "You're disturbed." I turned then turned back. "Oh. And I suggest you not come back to the castle. Nobody even wondered where you were but me." And with that, I left him there.

VvV

Manipulation "So...you want to go to the party with this guy just to piss Alec off. Hm...interesting," Heidi said as she went through my closet in search for the sexiest outfit she could find for me. It has been two months, I haven't talked to my dad and Alec has made it completely impossible to forget him. So, my results would be terribly devious and manipulative. Aro had planned a party in my honor and invited almost every vampire he knew. He and Caius also took the liberty of finding me a date to it. Heidi picked the guy out and they approved.

"Exactly. Ooh! What about red! Red is sexy."

"I don't think you have a red one. You can borrow one of mine. I'll be right back." She flitted out of the room and came back with at least ten red dresses. After trying them all on, I settled on a gorgeous satin red dress with a v-neck line that had silver and daimond swirls down it, exposing the exact right amount of cleavage, it hugged my body enough to show my curves, but not make me seem desperate for attention, a split up to my knee, a cross back that exposed my back down to my lower back and the same swirl in broach form my lower back and in the middle of my spine and it had a train that trailed the ground with grace. I slipped on a pair of silver heeled sandals with straps that wrapped up my calf, my lily necklace, a pair of diamond princess cut drop earrings and a diamond bracelet before Heidi pulled me to the mirror to look. She'd done my make-up to perfection and straightened my hair so it fell to my waist like a golden waterfall. I smiled and quickly turned to hug her. She stiffened then relaxed and hugged me back. She pushed me away and smiled. "Come on. Joseph's waiting...and so is Alec." I smiled and followed her downstairs. She was wearing a strapless knee-length purple origami cocktail dress and purple satin pumps. Her auburn hair fell in waves down her back. We walked down the hall and to the big room where the party was being held the guards that were guarding the door opened them for us, their eyes roaming along us like hawks. The room was absolutely gorgeous. It made me feel like I was Cinderella at the ball. We walked in and Heidi left me as Joseph came over. Joseph is definitely a hottie. Loose black curls on top of his head, fair skin, gorgeous silver eyes, a tall muscular built (but then again, everyone is tall to my 5'3'' frame) and lips so kissable, I wanted to jump his bones. Those kissable lips formed into a bright smile and his eyes lit up, causing me to smile back automatically.

"Anna...my god, you look gorgeous." Did I mention he has a british accent?

"Thank you, Joseph. You look good enough to eat yourself." He smiled, his dimples popping out of his cheeks. From that on, the night went WONDERFUL. Joseph was a sweeteart, everyone was lovely and Alec was pissed.

"Anna, would you like to go for a walk?" Joseph asked sweetly. I smiled and looked at Caius, who wasn't far from us. He nodded and I beamed.

"I would _love_ to!" He led the way from the ballroom to the front door and opened it. A cool night breeze hit us and I enhaled the fresh scent. It was wonderful. The bright moon shone white and illuminated the city. I smiled and walked backwards, tugging Joseph's arm with me. We walked and talked and laughed and joked until suddenly, all the fun was halted as a pale, red-eyed, dark haired vampire flitted in front of us and smirked. I froze and Joseph smirked a bit.

"Anna Russo, my such a beauty. It will be a pleasure to have you as my own," the guy said in a low voice. Great. Just freaking FABULOUS!

**Pictures of things from this story (Anna, Joseph, ballroom, Anna's dress, Tessa Russo, etc.) is on my profile, my loves! Rate and Review! :et me know what's on your mind. Sorry about such late notice on updates, by the way. I've been busy with final exam studying, last minute english and drama assignments family drama and other stories. Love you all though! I promise the story will be up in 2-4 days. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, darlings. I feel _really_ bad about keeping you all waiting for so long, but I've been _extremely_ busy. No excuses, though, right? Anyways, this is a little something for you that I think you'll _really_ enjoy. Onward!**

I shivered and backed away. He watched me with amused eyes then glanced at Joseph. "I want her, boy." Joseph laughed and I looked at him like he'd lost his mind, which he obviously had by how he ignored the warning growl from the vampire's throat and continued with antagonizing him.

"Oh, Ian, you are very naive if you honestly believe I am going to willingly give up _Anna Marie Russo_. Now, _Tessa_ Russo, definitely, but certainly not Anna." I slapped his arm as hard as I could, which most likely didn't faze him much since he's half vampire. He just ignored my action and stepped towards this Ian guy. I backed away slightly and Ian's eyes flickered to me. He moved to my side instantly and grabbed my arm tight.

"Now, Anna, where do you think you're going?" I shivered and tried to free myself of his grip, but he wouldn't budge as he spoke fluent russian. "Fighting is useless." He turned to Joseph with a smile. "You lied to me, boy. I trusted your word." A bunch of vampires appeared behind Joseph out of nowhere.

"JOSEPH! Don't hurt him! Please!" He cupped my face in his hands gently. It took my brain a second to realize that he'd moved. Now he stood right in front of me, searching my eyes.

"He lied to me, Anna. I must do this. It was a part of our bargain. He broke it. And this is the result."

"Please," I whispered. "Please don't hurt him. He was just trying to help me. I swear," I begged desperately as tears rolled down my face. He wiped them away and sighed as Joseph screamed in complete and utter agony. "Please!" He turned to where Joseph was, but blocked my view, so I couldn't see...or was that why I couldn't see? Everything was completely black and quiet. I couldn't see or hear. I screamed and began falling backwards, but I fell into someone's arms.

"Shh, Anna. Hush. It's okay. You're alright." I knew exactly who it was. Nobody could make me feel so safe and secure like I do now. And nobody could hold me this way. I relaxed as my vision and hearing came back and Alec was the first thing I saw. Then I remembered he was the reason I was in this mess in the first place. "Did he hurt you?" I snatched out of his grip instantly and moved back.

"Why do you care? You wanted me to leave you alone, remember. That includes coming to you, even if my life is threatened, right?" I turned to where everything had happened and found all of the russian vampires ripped to pieces and burned to ashes. Jane, Felix, Demetri and Corin stood watching us. "Can we leave?" Joseph looked at me with a sad expression.

"Anna─" He started. I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'm ready to go home. I'm tired." Everyone looked at each other but Jane. She moved to her brother's side and said something in a low voice, her eyes on me. "Demetri?" He appeared beside me and lifted me into his arms. "Do we have to wait for them?" He smiled genuinely before taking off towards the castle. Once we arrived, Aro tried to speak to me and Caius hounded me for information. I ignored them and went up to my room.

"Anna, this is serious! You must tell us about this attack!" Caius called to me in frustration. I was crying at this point as I tried to outrun him to my room. I'm sure you know how that ended. He grabbed my arm gently and turned me to face him.

"Uncle, please! Just leave me the hell alone! I'm tired and stressed and I just want some piece for once in this damned castle! I can't even go out for a simple walk with a nice, normal guy without having some type of stupid fucking problem having to do with you and your stupid, unnatural kind!" I was completely hysterical at this point. I snatched from his grip and ran to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. I fell to the floor and wrapped around myself as I cried. There was a light knock at my door. "Go away!" Whoever it was ignored me and opened the door, the lock already being tampered with. They touched my arm and helped me off the floor gently.

"Come on, _bambina_. Lay down," Heidi whispered as she led me to the bed. I sat down and laid my head on her lap. She stroked my hair gently and shushed me, like my mother used to do when I was scared. "_Bambina_, everything will be alright. Just relax." I let her words and voice soothe me. I eventually fell asleep and had a horrible dream similar to the one before, only my father was the one killed. I woke up screaming and heard someone calling my name and shaking me. I fought whoever it was as hard as I could manage and they continued to call me. It wasn't someone from here, though. It sounded like my sister.

"Anna, it's me! Tessa!" I opened my eyes and looked at her for two seconds before breaking down and crying into her shirt. She held me to her body and stroked my hair comfortingly, just like our mom used to do. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here. It was just a dream. Just a silly dream." I felt someone ask her something in a low voice and she responded in the same tone. Tessa ran off to who knows where not long after our mother died, which was the same time our father changed her, per her demand. She sent me letters, but never told me where she was. They were hand delivered by different people who were obviously vampires. I sort of envied Tessa, but in a healthy way that all sisters felt for one another at times. Tessa is drop dead gorgeous with long midnight black hair and bright red eyes that she wore hazel contacts over, making them a pretty brown and a gorgeous smile. She has a great personality and instantly draws people to her, which is why she's so popular. I've always lived in her shadow, being known as 'Tessa's little sister'. I didn't mind at first. I loved the fact that i could point to her and say 'hey, that amazingly beautiful and unbelievably awesome girl right there is my sister!' But after a while, the excitement wore off and I began to envy her. When she left, I was completely confused. It was like a breath of fresh air, but filled with loneliness and sorrow.

"Will she be alright?" I heard Athenodora ask.

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream. She'll be fine. I'll stay with her." I heard the door close then looked up at Tessa. "Caius says you've been having bad dreams every night for the last month. Aro called me yesterday and I rushed right here."

"It just seemed so real and life like and..." I began to whimper and she shushed me, rocking me back and forth just like our mom would do. Once I stopped crying, I saw it was now dark outside and the moon was shining a bright white light into the room. "What time is it?" I asked.

"3:31."

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry for disturbing everyone." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No one was sleeping except you, Anna. It's fine. As long as you're okay, we could care less about stupid peace." The door opened and Caius walked in with Alec right behind him. Alec looked pissed and Caius looked worried. Tessa smiled at them gently, knowing why they were here. "She's alright, Caius. Relax. It was just a silly nightmare. That's all." He ignored her and moved to my side. I think Caius is the only person who didn't like Tessa. Not that he hated her. He just isn't too fond of her, is all. He likes me more, which is a shock because everyone else likes Tessa more. He says she's too much like my mother and father mixed. I guess their personalities mixed makes awesomeness for everyone, but a nuasence for Caius. He stroked my hair and moved Tessa back. She glanced at him before standing and looking at Alec with a smile I knew the meaning of. Flirtation. Great. My sister likes with my annoying guard who also hates my guts. Go figure. Can't wait for the family reunion. I wonder if he likes her. Of course he does. Everybody loves Tessa because she's gorgeous and nice and popular. Tessa Russo, captain of the cheer squad, SBP, valedictorian, swim champ, track star, soccer goddess and most awesome girl ever. Anna Russo, cool girl, dance team member, ballet star, spelling bee champ, awesome piano player, cross-country goddess, lacrosse queen, captain of the swim team and big nerd. I was actually pretty popular among the nerds though, being I'm gorgeos and funny, plus, I give the nerds a large boost socially because of Tessa and others like me too. I looked away from Tessa and Alec and allowed Caius to smooth my hair down. Oh gosh! I have major bed-head in front of a super hot vampire guy who probably prefers my sister over me. But..._I_ don't like _him_, so I don't care.

"Anna, you must tell me everything that is going on in these foolish nightmares─"

"Uncle, please. I'll tell you when I have a better understanding myself. Right now, I just want to go back to sleep." He looked torn between arguing and obeying my request. "Please." Brushing my hair back one more time, he kissed my forehead and stood up straight. "Alec, send Demetri in to sit with Anna." He looked away at Tessa with a slight frown. "His presence soothes her." Alec nodded and obeyed. Caius brushed past Tessa and she pursed her lips and looked after him before hugging me and walking out. As soon as Demetri entered with a soft smile, I fell back into a dream free sleep. I woke up feeling horrible and depressed. Demetri was sitting on the couch beside my bed reading. I sighed and turned to face him, not wanting the bright sun in my face. He looked up and smiled.

"Goodafternoon, _principessa_."

"Afternoon? What time is it?" He checked his watch.

"Almost 2 pm."

"What?" I yelled. "I slept until 2?" He smiled and closed the book before flitting to my side and brushing my hair back.

"You deserved it. You had a long night. Are you feeling alright?"

"No. I just want to lay here for the rest of my life." I stood and went into my bathroom, looking in the mirror. I screamed as loud as possible and Demetri ran in to see what was wrong. "Oh my gosh! I look like hell!" He laughed and smoothed my hair before kissing my head. "Oh, I am so getting out of this place. Do you see what it's doing to me? Can we go on vacation?" He laughed again and leaned against the door frame.

"To where, might I ask?"

"I don't care. I just want to be as far away from her as _immortally_ possible."

"Well, I'm scheduled for a trip to Paris tomorrow. You could come with me, if you wish. But Felix, Corin, Chelsea, Jane and Alec are coming, too." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course. Well, I'll have you, Felix, Chelsea and Corin. And maybe if I'm lucky, Jane will get tired of my humanism and kill me." He ruffled my hair and walked out.

"I wouldn't let her do such a thing." I smiled and shut the door to get ready for the day. I planned on shopping for my now _legal_ and _approved_ scheduled trip. I planned on leaving anyways...just without anyone knowing where I went. I showered and bushed my teeth before wrapping myself in a towel and wrapping another one around my hair. I walked out and found an empty room. Moving to my closet, I picked out a turquoise mullet skirt, a white bustier with navy and light blue flowers on it, a bleached blue jean jacket and a pair of white 3 inch open toes. I straightened my hair and slipped on a gold heart locket necklace that held a picture of my mother, father, Tessa and I when I was 2, a pair of gold studs and a few gold bracelets before walking down to the elevator. When I got in, go figure, Alec got on, too.

"Heck no," I said in a low voice before making my way to step off. I'd rather take the never ending stairs than to be in a small, closed area with Alec. He grabbed me and pulled me back on before pressing the button for the doors to close. "Let go of me," I said, snatching from his hold on my wrist. He sighed and shook his head. "And don't you dare shake your head like I'm just being ridiculous. You know exactly what you said. Why are you even bothering me? Don't you have a date or something with the gorgeous Tessa?" I folded my arms over my chest and moved as far away from him as the small compartment would let me, not caring that he hadn't answered my question. I wouldn't say anything else to him this entire ride. I vow it. I moved my hair behind my ear and ignore even the slightest eye contact, though I could see him watching me.

"You're so stubborn." Maybe one little statement wouldn't hurt. I turned to him, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

"_Me_?" I yelled. "Me? You're calling _me_ stubborn? Well aren't you the biggest fucking hypocrite in the history of hypocriticism!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "You know, you're really fucked up if you think that you aren't wrong here. I didn't do anything to you and you hate me, then, out of fucking _nowhere_, you start coming on to me, then you kiss me like no guy should _ever_ kiss a girl he _hates_, and all of a sudden, I'm the most repulsive thing you have ever met in your entire life. Does that seem fucking _normal_ to you?"

"Define normal."

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration as I stepped off the elevator. I stormed down the hall to the kitchen, where Vinny was preparing lunch. I don't know what it was, but it smelled delicious and familiar. "Hey, Vinny," I said in a low voice compared to how loud I was before. He turned to me and smiled, his olive eyes lighting up.

"Goodafternoon, _dolce principessa_. You were missed during breakfast. Master Caius and Master Felix came here looking for you as did Master Alec and Master Marcus."

"Yeah? Well, I've seen Alec...he didn't want anything. I guess before I leave, I'll go see the others." He nodded, a look in his eyes like he knew something I didn't. I decided it'd be better to just leave it alone. "What's that you're making?"

"Tiella. It's simply a rice dish with potatoes. It has rice, potatoes, zucchini, eggplant, tomatoes, sweet onion, mozzerella, celery, origano and parsley all folded in a sweet bread pie. This is the vegetarian kind since you are a vegetarian." I smiled and nodded.

"That's why it seems so familiar. My nana used to make it all the time. It smells delicious." He handed me a slice of the deep dish. I sliced off a piece and just before I could taste it, the fork was gone. "What the..." Then I saw Felix leaning against the counter smiling with my fork in his hand. "Felix!" I leaped up and ran to him, trying to get it back. "Why do you have to mess with me now?"

"You weren't here this morning. I missed you." I smiled.

"Aw, I missed you, too, Felix, but I'm kinda hungry. You can mess with me after I eat or at any other time from now." He pretended to think about it then shook his head. "Felix, please. C'mon," I whined. He sighed and handed me the fork back.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you to get into one of those temper tantrums Demetri, Heidi and Chelsea keep telling me you gave to Caius." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.

"Vampires gossip? Who would've known. You all are like a bunch of teenagers." He grinned and leaned against the table I sat at.

"Isn't that offensive to yourself?"

"No, because you guys are like freshmen. Whereas I'm a junior. I'm much more mature than you, and you're over a thousand years old. Go figure."

"Mature isn't in my nature." I laughed and took a bite of my lunch.

"It shows. So, guess what awesome person is gong to Paris with you."

"Jane?" I gave him a look. "Chelsea." A glare. "Corin." Narrowed eyes. "Alec." The most fearful look I have ever given anyone in my life. I tossed my fork at him and he caught it easily in his hand. "Okay, then. So, I know not to bring _him_ up."

"Ya think." He gave me my fork and I continued to eat my slice.

"Who invited _you_ to go?"

"Demetri," I said in an overly sweet voice.

"Damn. I should've known he would ruin all the fun."

"Hey! I'm fun! More fun than any of you ancestors could ever wish to be." He laughed so loud, my glass of juice vibrated. "Anyways, guess what _super_ awesome, loving and nice person is taking me shopping today." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I would, but then I'd be tempted to kill myself."

"Felix, c'mon! I'll be good. I promise. It'll be fun."

"Hanging out with Marcus all day is more fun than babysitting you while you go to every store and try on 60 different things of which none of you buy, then I'm forced to carry your 500 bags, and that's only from one store."

"Felix, I am not that bad."

"You have unlimited spending on your credit card, Anna."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means I am not going to take you shopping."

"Fine. You're such a lame," I said as I finished my lunch and Vinny took my plate. I stood and headed for the door. "Oh, and FYI, I'd be the one babysitting you, adolescent. Not the other way around." I walked out and went to find someone to take me shopping. My options were Heidi, Chelsea, Demetri, Corin, Renata, Santiago and Afton. Not a very large list, but it'll do. Okay, so Afton was out on a mission with Santiago and Renata, Demetri had papers to work on, Heidi was packing Demetri's, Jane's, Alec's and Felix's bags and Chelsea was getting hers. Corin was open, and that was just fine by me. I liked Corin. She was tiny, like me, with long naturally bleach blonde hair, which is awesome. Plus she's funny and really nice. My only problem would be that she's a little pervertive. Not to girls, of course, but she enteres one's relationship and changed the entire meaning of sex without even trying. And I'm sure she has more than a few suggestions for Alec and I. We took her car, a silver 4 door Porsche with her name as the liscence plate and drove to the outlets. It was extremely cloudy with no chance of sun peeking out anytime soon, so Corin didn't have to cover herself. She wore a simple pair of jeans, a cute white blouse with navy polka dots and a pair of navy ballet flats. She let her hair hang free and wore a pair of blue color contacts, which made her eyes a misty periwinkle.

"So," she said as we walked around one of the boutiques. Oh gosh. Here we go. "Heidi has been telling me some things that have been going on between you and Alec. I want details. Good ones. So I can help in the best way I can." I smiled and picked up a purple sun dress and put it against her small frame.

"This is pretty. And, with all due the respect, Corin, I really don't need your help." She laughed and added the dress to her arm of clothes.

"Sweetie, look, I know you have feelings for Alec. That's why you're so upset with him. But, in case you haven't noticed, Alec likes you. He's actually close to being in love with you."

"And how do you know that?"

"If he didn't care for you, he wouldn't even bother to acknowledge your existence. That's why he acts the way he does. He likes you just as much as you do him. Maybe even more." I shook my head and moved my hair behind my ear.

"I highly doubt that. He talks to me like he'd rather I drop off the face of the earth. Plus, he likes Tessa. They were eye-screwing each other like no one else even existed."

"That's not at all the case. Yeah, maybe Tessa was, but Alec has no feelings for her that way. He only sees she has looks." She checked her watch and sighed. "I have to get back to the castle for my shift like now. Come on. I'll get Demetri to bring you back." She paid for both of our stuff then drove back to the castle. I walked to where Corin said Demetri was. Instead of finding Demetri, I found Alec standing there.

"Of course," I said as Alec looked at me. "Where's Demetri?"

"He's busy. Everybody is. He asked me to take you shopping."

"I'll pass." I turned to walk away, then I couldn't see or move. I fell backwards into Alec and he picked me up and cradled me like a baby.

"You don't have a choice," he whispered in my ear.

"I hate you." He chuckled and began running.

"The funny thing is that you really don't. It's okay, though."

"Can I have my sight and movement back?" He gave me back my sight and movement. I squirmed in his hold and tried to get away, but of course, that did nothing beneficial. "Why are you doing this? Demetri isn't the boss of you. You won't get in trouble if you don't take me, you know."

"Yes, but then you'd go yourself without a guard and that'd be bad. And when Aro asked why you didn't have a guard with you, you'd say no one was available or something. Then I'd get into trouble for letting you go trolling alone." He sat me on my feet as we entered the garage. "And don't even think about running." I rolled my eyes and threw him a dismissive hand, though I actually was debating on my escape options. He took a pair of keys from his pocket and pressed a button, bringing about a beeping sound from a black Ferrari. "Come on." He opened my door and I dragged myself to the car and slid in with a pout as I folded my arms across my chest. He smirked as he got in himself and started the car. "I hope you know doing that does nothing but make you look even more adorable. I rolled my eyes and turned the front of my body towards the door so he couldn't see my face. He chuckled as he pulled out. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back. "Why are you so upset? At least I told you _something_." I ignored his snide comment and watched the lively city of Voltera as people pranced about, enjoying life as it is naturally. Once the car slowed, I searched for a way to escape. My chances were slim to none, but a girl could try. Which is why I opened the door and hopped out before the car was at a complete stop and took off. Then I was pushed against the concrete wall of the parking garage and Alec was glaring down at me. His brown eyes (due to the contacts he'd slipped in before we left) quickly composed into that of humor and he shook his head as he watched me. He leaned his face close to mine and smirked as my heart beat increased. "Why must you make everything so complicated?" he whispered before kissing me gently. I squirmed and pushed his chest, but suddenly relaxed and followed his lead. Our tongues began fighting for dominance, which he won, but I was happy to oblige. He pressed me closer to the wall and moved closer until we were like one body. His arms snaked around my waist, his fingers dancing along my skin. I locked my arms around his neck and fisted a handful of his soft hair, forcing his face down further. He laughed against my lips and pulled away only to kiss my throat. Then the evident hit me. We were in public.

"Alec, we're in public," I said in a low voice. His teeth grazed my skin then nibbled and I gasped. His lips traveled up to my ear and he smiled.

"So," he whispered before nibbling on my ear lobe. My sharp nails dug into his neck, not that it'd do any damage.

"What if we get caught? What if soebody sees?"

"What if they do?" he challenged as he moved on to my jaw.

"Alec─" He kissed me, cutting off any further wording. I didn't argue until I heard a shocked gasp. Alec pulled back and I looked around his body to see a tiny young woman with curly red hair and big brown eyes. I blushed sheepishly as she mumbled her apologies in Italian and hurried away to her car. I sighed and Alec turned back to me with a smile, leaning his face down to pick up where we started off. I put my hand up to block his advance and he kissed my palm then moved it away. I turned my face and pushed his chest as he kissed my cheek and moved down. "Alec, stop." He obeyed, but he didn't move back.

"Why? Because she saw. It's nothing, Anna." He moved in again, and I shoved his chest as hard as I could. He got the picture and stepped back. I hurried out and began joined the hoard of people strolling the streets of Voltera. Alec caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him. "What was that?"

"We're in public, Alec. And we're not together, so we have no business doing..._that_ anyway. I just came to shop, then go back to the castle and relax." I started to walk off, and he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back.

"You and I both know that's a lie." I rolled my eyes, but he was right...partially. I actually did want to shop and then relax, and I stopped because we're in public, but I don't really want to stop kissing him.

"Can we just get this over with? I really want to go back to the castle." He watched me through slightly narrowed eyes before shaking his head and releasing my wrist. I quickly turned and went into a boutique that had caught my attention and Alec had caught the sales girls' attention. I rolled my eyes and shopped around, enjoying the little show of Alec trying to fight off the pouncing young women. I went into a dressing room and was closing the door, but Alec's foot caught in it. I turned and gasped as he stepped in and locked the door. "What the hell─" He cut me off by kissing me urgently. I swooned and he pressed me to the wall to keep me from falling down. He gripped both sides of my waist and held me up before pulling away. He glared down at me as my eyes fluttered open.

"I don't believe you," he whispered with a fierceness.

"Believe what?" He kissed me once, twice, three times before glaring at me again.

"That you do not care for me. That you do not care what I said to you. You have been avoiding me and pretending as if you don't care, but I don't believe you." I put on my best I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck face and cocked my head.

"Why not? It's the truth. I could care less."

"You're a horrible liar. What about the hostility when we saved you?"

"Would you be just peachy after almost witnessing a murder and being kidnapped by random vampires that know _way_ too much about your life?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What about the yelling in the elevator this morning?"

"Teenage mood swings. You challenged me and basically played innocent and made me look like the bad guy. I got angry."

"Okay. The fact that you were willing to miss out on your favorite thing in order to stay away from me and I had to blind and freeze you in order to prevent that?"

"I had more productive things to do." He raised an eyebrow knowingly. "I did."

"Okay. Well what about you using Joseph to make me jealous?" I was about to give a smart comment, but I froze. How did he know that? I'd only told it to Heidi, and she wouldn't tell...would she?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered stubbornly.

"Cut the facade, Anna. I heard you. Admit it," he growled, his glare turning into a full on glower. I looked away from him and shook my head.

"There's nothing to admit. I actually enjoy Joseph and we had a fun time." He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to meet his. His eyes softened and he became angelic.

"Please, Anna. Tell me the truth," he whispered in a desperate voice as he leaned his forehead against mine. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He held me tighter, pulling me closer to his body with one arm and smoothed my hair with the other before letting it travel to my cheek and softly caress it. "Tell me."

"You hurt me when you said that, Alec. I don't understand why. I did nothing to deserve that and you know it." He watched me, mouth slightly open in awe. I pushed him away angrily. "And until you can admit it and apologize, don't bother coming near me. I'm ready to go back to the castle. _Now_." I swung the door open and stormed out of the store to the parking garage. As expected, Alec caught up to me. He grabbed my wrist and I snatched it away instantly and glowered at him. "Do. Not. Touch me," I said in a voice that was so dark and demonic, it didn't sound like it should have come from me. I turned back and stood at the car door. He unlocked them and I got in and slammed the door. I remained quiet the entire drive and Alec didn't say anything either. Once we pulled into the garage, I got my single bag from the back seat and hurried up to my room, ignoring everyone I passed. I opened my bedroom door and slammed it shut before locking it and sighing in peace. I sensed someone behind me and turned quickly, bracing myself for whoever it was. I relaxed a little when I saw my sister, Tessa. "Tessa?" She grinned and appeared in front of me.

"The one and only!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Anna, I've missed you."

"I thought you'd left by now. What─" Something moved out the corner of my eye, and I must have not been the only one to notice something fishy because Tessa hissed and moved away as Demetri and Felix appeared with teeth bared. Alec moved from behind them with Jane and I stepped sideways into a corner.

"Tessa, get Anna to Caius as fast as you can. _Now_," Alec hissed.

**So, the famous Tessa Russo made her grand entrance and Alec caught her eye. Anna gets a little snappy and finds her angry voice. Awesome. Review for me. Let me into your mind. Next chapter may take a while since I'll be out of town for a while and working. But I _promise_ to put up a new chapter ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo! Awww, I missed all my fanfic peeps sooooooo much! But, enough of all that gooshy crap. This is a kinda short chapter, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway. Soooo, without further ado, I give you my chapter.**

Did I just hear that orrectly? I'm going where? "Wait, what? What is it? They're here? Those guys are here?" I yelled. Tessa picked me up and flitted out the room. "NO! Tessa, stop!" She took me to Caius' office where he and Athenodora sat talking. Caius stood upon our entrance and Athenodora gave us questioning looks. "Tessa, put me down!"

"There're russians in her room. I don't know how they found her, but they're here. Alec told me to bring her to you." I don't know what happened after that, but Tessa was gone and I was up in the tower with Athenodora and Sulpicia. Sulpicia was making me tea and Athenodora sat me in a chair and began brushing my hair. Against my better nature, this soothed me. I fell asleep in Athenodora's lap, not bothering with the tea. When I woke up, I was in my bedroom under Alec, Demetri and Felix's surveilence.

"Waking up to a room full of hot men is every girl's dream and my worst nightmare." Tessa walked out of the bathroom with a slight frown.

"Not a man," she corrected. I sighed and turned on my side to face them all.

"I hope you all know that Demetri is the only one I want around, right now." Demetri smirked, Alec had a I-don't-give-a-shit face, Felix faked a hurt expression and Tessa looked stunned and hurt.

"Even me?" she asked.

"Even you, Tes. I'm sorry, but you try too hard to cheer me up. Felix, I can't take the jokes and stuff and Alec knows our situation. Demetri is capable of cheering me up while staying mellow and sane." I looked over at Demetri and he was smiling. Glad I could boost his confidence levels a little. "What time do we leave, Demetri?"

"We?" Alec repeated, turning to Demetri. Nobody must have told him that I would be joining them on this trip to Paris. Aw. Poor little Alec. Tear.

"Leave?" Tessa said as she stared me down.

"Demetri invited me to go on a trip with them so I could get out of the castle."

"To where?" Tessa asked, turning to Demetri now with a glare.

"Paris," Demetri responded, obviously not fazed by Tessa's glare.

"Who died and made you king? You can't just invite my little sister on a trip without getting some kind of confirmation from Caius and I." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Why is she being a bitch about everything lately?

"I got confirmation from Caius. He loved the idea, especially with everything Anna is going through."

"Well, you didn't get _my_ approval and I'm not okay with my sister going there."

"_You're_ not my higher power. Honestly, it doesn't matter what you do or do not want. This is for Anna's well being, not what you think should and should not happen. You just arrived not even two days ago. You have no say in the happenings of the Volturi." I stifled a laugh with a cough, but Felix must have been on the edge because he burst into a fit of laughter. Demetri looked at me with a smile. "We're just waiting for you to get ready. Heidi packed your bags. She took the liberty of shopping for you because you only bought a few things when you went." Like on cue, Heidi walked in and sat two huge gold suitcases on the bed.

"Honestly, two shopping trips in one day and all you bought was a measling pair of jeans, a shirt and a dress? Anna, I know you can do better than that, _bambina_." I smiled at her and headed for the bathroom to get ready. "And I'm picking out your outfit!" she called as I shut the door. I laughed and showered, brushed my teeth and peeked out to find an empty room. Heidi laid out a black, pink and yellow floral print lace top, a cropped yellow mid-sleeved blazer, a pair of black shorts, suede T-strapped peep-toe magenta Steve Madden pumps and a black leather tote purse. I quickly dressed and applied eye liner and lip gloss before straightening my hair so it fell to my waist in soft, straight tresses and looking out the window as I heard a car pull up. Guess who it was. Joseph! I'm surprised. He just leaned against his car and stared at the door. I grabbed my cell phone and called him. I watched him smile as he looked at it.

"Hey, Anna," he said in a hopeful voice.

"Why are you in front of my house?" I ask with attitude. He sighed and I watched run his fingers through his curls.

"I just want to talk to you, Anna. Without anyone else around. Just us." I sat quietly, debating whether to comply or dismiss. "Anna, you there?"

"I'm here. What do you want to talk about? Last time I checked, I didn't have anything to say to you."

"Anna, please come outside. I'd rather talk face to face."

"You don't make the rules, Joseph. The last time I trusted you, I almost ended up missing or dead, remember?" I hang up the phone and toss it on the bed. He looks at the phone and tosses it onto the car seat before walking up to the door. Is he serious? Please, somebody tell me I'm being pranked right now. I hear him bang on the door and I run downstairs and stand around the corner looking. Felix sees me and answers the door.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after you almost got Anna killed. I suggest you leave now before I dispose of you myself."

"Can I please talk to Anna?"

"Bold. You're not scared I'll snap every bone in your body?"

"Yes, but she's worth the shot." Silence. I know Felix is glaring at him, deciding what he's going to do. Finally, Felix huffs.

"Make it quick. She doesn't want to speak to you anyways." Felix walks away and over to me with a frown. "If you need me to dispose, say the word." I nodded with a giggle and he winks before walking away. I take my time going to the door reluctantly. Once I appear, I fold my arms over my chest and step out, closing the door behind me.

"I have to get to the airport soon, so make this quick, Joseph." I'm a little less hostile since he was willing to be ripped apart by Felix just to talk to me. No matter how angry I am, it was still a sweet and bold move.

"I just want to apologize for getting you into all that yesterday. No excuses this time. I shouldn't have brought you out like that knowing they were going to do that and I shouldn't have gambled with your life like that." I lean against the door, a little less hostile. He runs his fingers through his hair again. "Do you think you can get past this?"

"Do you think you can stop being an idiot and call off your stupid friends?"

"If I didn't call them off, I wouldn't be here right now." I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I'm slipping from hostility.

"Look, Joseph, I want us to be friends because I really like you and having you around. So far, you're a really great guy. You just make stupid decisions."

"I know, and I'm really sorry, Anna. If it helps, I think Felix will crumble my bones next time I do anything remotely close to endangering you." I smile a little, laughing at the thought.

"Okay. Fine. You're off the hook." He beams and holds his arms out for a hug. I stare at him for a long moment, debating. He drops his arms with an uncomfortable look.

"Okay, maybe we're not ready for hugs yet. How about a hand shake?" I smile and grab his extended hand. I shake it once then pull him into a hug. He sighs with relief and I hear Felix clear his throat behind me. I laugh and release Joseph as I turn to see Felix glaring at Joseph. I touch Felix's arm gently.

"It's okay, big guy. He's forgiven." He narrows his eyes and I turn back to Joseph. "I should go. We have to get to the airport soon."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Felix picks me up with one hand and holds me under one arm.

"You'll see _us_ later. Remember what I said. One slip up, and you're done." Joseph nods and waves before jogging back to his car. Felix shuts the doo and carries me away.

"Um, Felix, you can put me down now."

"Nope. I like carrying you around like this. It makes me feel strong and you're just so adorable. Like a little doll. You'll be my doll."

"Life-sized doll."

"No. Normal sized. You're like the size of my thumb. How can you be life-sized?"

"Hey! That's discrimination against tiny people like me!"

"I'm big, I can do that."

"I doubt Corin would appreciate that little comment," Demetri said, appearing out of nowhere and falling into step with Felix. "And I thought I told you to stop antagonizing _la mia principessa_."

"_Sì_! _Mi ha messo giù, Felix_!" I yelled as I kicked the back of his calf. He chuckled and sat me down. I straightened my clothes and glared at Felix before smiling at Demetri. "Thank you, Demetri. At least some people have manners." I turned to Felix with a grin. "And I'm telling Corin what you said." I stuck my tongue out at him then skipped to the elevator to go to Corin's room. She smiles upon my entrance and flips her long platinum blonde hair, which is in spiral curls down her back, and looks at me. She's wearing the official Volturi guard charcoal colored robe, but open with a short, fitted black dress and a pair of black pumps. "Well, don't you look hot. How dare you question my sexuality like that," I playfully scold. She laughs and slips on her Volturi necklace.

"Well, thank you, darling. I do try. Are you ready for Paris? Hopefully I meet some super hot French vampire with an offer." I gave her a look and she looked innocent. "What? Not all of us have an Alec just lying around waiting for my say as to what we do." I roll my eyes and plop down on her bed.

"Corin, when are you going to let this little fantasy you have of Alec and I go? He doesn't want me."

"Oh, please, we know all about the little fiasco yesterday when you went shopping." My eyes widened and I looked at her in shock. "Yeah. Exactly. You're caught red handed. So why don't you tell me why you left Alec hanging?"

"Wait, how did you find out about that? I highly doubt Alec would tell anyone that his famous charms were rejected by a human."

"I have my sources," she said with a devious grin and a wink. "Now, explain, missy."

"Alec's a confusing jerk that has mental problems and has absolutely no idea what he wants and I hate him and he's mean and he's annoying and he's─"

"Head over heels for you," she finished with a smile. "Look, before you argue, think about everything that has happened since you've arrived. Think of everything he's said, then get back to me." She picked up her bags and flitted out the room. I sighed and stood before walking out to the elevator. I got on and pressed the button to go down. As the doors began closing, a whoosh of air blew in. I turned and saw Alec leaning against the wall of the elevator with a sly smirk as he watched me. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

"What do you want, Alec?" He all of a sudden grabbed my waist and pressed me against the elevator wall with a light thud. "Alec, what the hell are you doing?" I growled. He just continued to smirk and watch me. "Let me go. Now." I watched the amusement in his eyes falter, but he widened the smirk on his face easily. "Alec. Let me go." He kissed me once long and gently before releasing me as the doors opened. He flitted off and I stood there with a dumbstruck face. I stepped off and slowly walked to the throne room in a daze. Aro, Caius and Marcus were seated on their thrones speaking with a group of vampires. Aro looked up at me and smiled as did Caius and Marcus, causing the guests to turn to me.

"Ah, Anna, just the beautiful face I wanted to see. Come, my dear," Aro said with a smile, extending his hand to me. is it just me, or does Aro seem a little creepy sometimes? I obeyed his request and gracefully walked over to him, meeting the eyes of a tan, Hispanic guy with cropped light brown hair and bright hazel eyes so intense and bright, they seemed like they had many stories to tell. His body was chiseled to perfection and he smiled brightly, exposing deep dimples. He's definitely a half breed. I looked away and skipped up the steps, planting a kiss on all of their cheeks before sitting on the arm of Aro's chair, waiting. "Do you know who these are?" I looked at our guests and smiled.

"No, Aro, I have to say that I don't." A man with curly black hair and a fatherly image stepped forward with a smile.

"_Hola_, _princesa_. I am Raul and this is my mate Sahara and our surrogate children Crystal, Linas, Kimora and Angel." So Angel is his name. I stood and stepped to him slowly, eyeing him and watching his expression to check on what his reaction was to my blood's scent. He seemed serene enough and I smiled, extending my hand to him.

"So nice to meet you, Raul. I'm─"

"Anna, daughter of Valentino. I know who you are, princesa," he replied as he shook my hand, looking like I'd just made his day. I looked at Sahara as she bowed to me. I shook everyone else's hand, but when I got to Angel and extended my hand, he took it in his own and kissed it gently, his red eyes watching me. I stared at him shocked, eyes wide and mouth opened slightly. He smiled and rose up, still watching me.

"_Es para mí un gran placer conocer a una belleza_." I smiled and blushed.

"_Muchas gracias, Angel. El placer es todo mío_." He smiled back and I stepped away and turned to Raul. "So, what is the reasoning of this visit, Raul?" I asked, turning on my professional princess charm and tone.

"We wanted to meet you, _princesa_."

"Stories of you were traveling quite swiftly to Barcelona," Sahara said with a bright smile. I smiled back and turned to Aro.

"Will having them accompany us be of obstruction, Aro?" I asked sweetly. He glanced at Marcus then Caius. They both gave a look then one swift nod before returning their attention to me. Aro smiled and beckoned me forward. I obeyed and perched on the arm of his chair as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Will having them accompany you please you, my dear?" I nodded and looked at the small family.

"Yes, Aro. It honestly would." I turned back to Aro and waited for his response.

"Then no, it would not be a problem. They may join." He looked at them and smiled with a slight gesture of his hand. "If you wish, of course, my friends." I looked at the family again and Raul sighed.

"I wish I could, but Sahara and I have things to cover with you, Aro, Caius and Marcus. It concerns Crystal, Kimora and Linas, and they must stay back. But if Angel wishes to join you, _princesa_, that would be perfectly fine." I looked at the two and they instantly nodded.

"Yes, Raul, I would love to join, Anna," Angel said, looking at me. I stared back, liking how he spoke my name─ like a sacred prayer. Caius growled and Angel focused his attention on him now, fear striking up in his red eyes. "My apologies, Master Caius. I was not aware of a predicament."

"Speak of her as if she is your queen, boy." I look at Caius in shock and confusion. So Angel has to talk to me like I'm a freaking queen, but Alec can basically do whatever the heck he wants? Huh. Ironic, isn't it?

"Uncle, we have had this conversation several times in the past. I do not wish to be treated or spoken to extra special as if I am higher than anyone else. Just normal respect will be fine." He looked at me and I knew that look─ he was about to go into the technicalities of me being of higher power and of my father not appreciating me downgrading myself as if I am below everyone.

"Anna, you are the princess of Italy. You do not allow one to speak to you as if you are equals. Your father would not be happy with you decreasing your rights and power in the city of Italy and all around the world upon both immortals and mortals." I knew it! I told you! I roll my eyes, though he is right. I am known among immortals because of my dad being a king and among mortals because I'm human myself and a princess at that of an entire country, since I'm the _only_ princess in Italy. I moved and placed my elbows on the arm of Caius' throne, placing my hands under my chin and looking him in the eye. "Do not give me that look, Anna." I looked down and looked back up from under my super long eyelashes.

"Are you upset, Uncle?" I ask sweetly. He watches me for a few seconds then smiles and smoothes my hair.

"Of course not, _tesoro_. I could never be upset with you." I smiled happily and kissed his cheek. I looked at Aro and waited for him to speak. He smiled, noticing my impatience, and stood.

"Well, my friends, on that note, Heidi, please escort Raul, Sahara, Crystal, Kimora and Linas to my office. I will join them shortly."

"Yes, Master. Follow me," she spoke to the four. They obeyed and followed her out of the room. I watched them and looked back at Aro once they were gone.

"Anna, you and Angel go on and get to the cars with everyone." I nodded and kissed both of each of their cheeks before leading the way out of the room. Caius followed us out to where everyone stood waiting for us, all wearing dark cloaks without the hoods on and their official Volturi necklaces. I introduced Angel to everyone and vice versa then told them of Angel joining us. The only one who seemed fazed was Alec, who looked extremely pissed and just about ready to rip off Angel's head for how he eyed me as I spoke. Even I saw it. It was a look of intrigue and adoration. I liked it. Once I was done and everyone gave some form of showing they understood, I turned to Caius and hugged him tight. He smiled and hugged me back. I swear, I heard everyone give a form of shock, whether it be a gasp, a sigh, whatever. I turned and saw all eyes wide in shock. I smiled and narrowed my eyes at them. They all quickly got into a car except Angel and Corin.

"Be careful, Anna. I would hate to have to take a trip to Paris in order to straighten a few people out." I smiled and kissed Caius' cheek.

"That won't be necessary, Uncle. I'm a good girl." He narrowed his eyes and watched me then smiled back before kissing my forehead.

"Alright, then. Go on before I change my mind about you going." I hugged him again and Angel went ahead to get in the car. Corin grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Is he taken? Because I sure would like to show him a _very_ good time." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Yes, Corin, he'll be keeping me company for a while." I turn to look at him as he holds the door open for me. Our eyes meet and we both smile. "For a very long time, if I do say so, myself." She groaned and released my arm.

"Anna, you just can't take all the hotties. You already have Alec and Joseph."

"You can have Joseph. We're just friends. I promise. I could never take him seriously. He's much too arrogant. And Alec, you definitely can have him all you want. I don't want him." She scoffed and dismissed me with a wave of her hand as we approached the car.

"That's what you think," she whispers in my ear before sliding into the car in front of the one Angel and I climb in. Both cars are black Rolls Royce Ghosts. In our car, we have Felix, Chelsea, Alec, Angel and I, and of course, Jane, Corin and Demetri are in the front car. I have no idea as to why Demetri let everyone pile into this one, but I do know why they wanted to pile in here. Alec doesn't want to let me out of his sight, especially if Angel is with me, Felix wanted to watch how I handle Alec and Angel and antagonize me and Chelsea came to keep everyone calm and balanced. She's like a less productive version of Heidi. The only difference is that Heidi uses a gift. Chelsea is just so fun and bubbly, yet calm and cool that people ultimately listen to her without much argument. Well, at least I have her for Felix and Alec's sake, because, otherwise, Angel would see a side of me that he really doesn't want to experience. It scares even Jane, even though I wouldn't dare trial with her. She's actually pretty cool once people get used to her. But, enough about that. Paris, here we come!


	6. Chapter 6

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

Marine76

IamCattiCandi

Katie-lynxxx

TheHunter9

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!

See you in .net

Save .net


	7. Chapter 7

**YAAAAAAYYY! New Chapter! Forgive me for how utterly boring it is, but I really wanted to add a new chapter. Oh well. Read on! :) xoxo*Starr***

We made it to the airport with ten minutes to spare. In those ten minutes, we did all the checking in and stuff (Well…Demetri did the checking in and stuff while everyone else did their own thing) then we waited by the door to load the plane. We were the first ones and I think the staring from all the other humans around made the wait that much more fun. Angel and I made fun of them and told each other about ourselves a little further away from the others and Alec watched, narrowing his eyes with every giggle that came from me. Jane stood by his side and watched him, a look of innocence and helplessness on her face, which was really scary because I'd never seen that before. Demetri and Felix talked amongst themselves and Corin made fun of the humans with Angel and I. When it was finally time to board the plane, I pulled Angel with me to the first class section, where we were all booked to sit. I sat and Angel was about to sit, but Alec sat next to me first while Angel was talking to Demetri. I stared at Alec in shock for a second, then growled and glared.

"Excuse you, Alec, but that's Angel's seat." He turned to me and smiled.

"Actually, this is a seat for anybody. I choose to sit here. He can find another seat. The world does not revolve around him."

"Alec, move," I growl.

"Or else what?"

"Alec."

"It's okay, Anna. I can just sit somewhere else. It's no big deal. I'm not upset," Angel interjects with a sweet smile that instantly makes me less angry. I smile back and nod.

"Okay." Corin comes up and grabs Angel's arm, looping it with hers and leading him back to her seat. Oh gosh. I give her a message with my eyes, something that really shouldn't be said out loud, and she smiles innocently. Yeah, innocent my ass. She'd better not try anything. I turn to Alec and narrow my eyes. "I hate you _sooo_ much." He smiled and touched my lips softly with his finger.

"That's not how you felt earlier when these were against mine," he whispered in a cold tone. I slapped his hand away and turned to look out the window. "Anna, why are you doing this?" I ignored him and watched as people buzzed around the lot. "Don't ignore me." Silence. He grabbed my face and turned me to face him. "Answer me." I wanted so badly to yell out, but I knew they wouldn't do anything except tell him to let me go. So I stayed quiet and tried to pry his grip.

"Let go of me."

"Answer me."

"I don't have to."

"You do when you kiss me the way you did in the elevator and in the parking garage. If that's what you're going to do to me, then there's no reason for you to behave the way you are right now." I stayed silent and continued to try to break his grip. He let me go with a sigh and I flew backwards, hitting my head on the window. I winced and everyone with super hearing, which was all the vampires and Angel, pretended not to hear except Angel, who looked up in shock. I smiled at him and rubbed my head.

"Sorry. I'm a klutz. I'm fine." He smiled back and laughed then nodded and turned back to Corin. My smile snapped from my face and I turned to Alec with narrowed eyes. "You are the most repulsive asshole I have ever met. And do _not_ say that I am lying or that it is not how I felt earlier because I _did_. _You_ kissed _me_. I _did_ _not_ kiss you. So why don't you just get over yourself, get your head from out of your tight ass and get a tight grip on sanity because you are _not_ the best thing walking this earth. You are actually the worst and I hate you with everything in me. Get that through that thick skull of yours and into what _little_ brain you have and keep it there. I do not like repeating myself, Alec, so get this once. _I_. _Do_. _Not_. _Want_. _You_. Now, _please_, just leave me the hell alone and stay out of my life." I stood and walked over to Demetri and Jane. "Jane, can we please switch seats. I'm completely done with that idiot. I want nothing to do with him." She looked at me for a moment then stood and walked over to where Alec sat alone, looking like I'd punched him in the face. I should have and I _surely_ would have if my hand wouldn't break into pieces. I plopped down next to Demetri and he looked at me.

"Should I ask?" he said.

"No," I answered in a low, cold tone that stung my tongue with venom.

"I figured so. Well, you'll have plenty of time to relax. I just talked to Aro and he needs us to make a stop in Barcelona before going to Paris. We'll be spending one week there and two weeks in Paris. He said if you wish to stay longer in Paris after our…business is taken care of, that would be fine, also." I laid my head on Demetri's shoulder and sighed.

"Do you mind spending an extra week in Paris afterwards?"

"No. is that what you want to do?" I nodded and he kissed my hair. "Why don't we just go for the whole month, then?" I smiled and looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Demetri. You're the best." I kissed his cheek and laid my head back on his shoulder and snuggled into his side.

"I suggest you get a blanket if you plan to sleep. It is rather cool for you here and, of course, my skin is cool."

"I'm fine. I'm used to cold skin. I lived with in a house full of vam…you know them. I lived with them for 12 years." He draped a blanket over me, anyways, and I giggled and wrapped it over my arms. "Thank you."

"You had goose-bumps on your arms." I fell asleep after a while, but when I woke up, we weren't on the plain and I wasn't sitting in a chair lying on Demetri. I was stretched out on a very nice bed fit for a room or hotel in a small room. I got up and walked over to the closed door. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a light blue satin night gown with spaghetti straps and stopped in the middle of my thigh. What the hell? What happened? And who the heck dressed me? I padded out of the room, checking myself in a mirror to make sure my hair was okay and everything was in place. My hair was up in a ponytail that cascaded to my mid-back and this night gown wasn't mine. I couldn't possibly own anything like this. It made my boobs look 2 sizes bigger than they were and showed way too much of my legs. Plus, it made me look curvier. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head then looked again. Nope. Not a dream. I pulled my hair from its ponytail and let it fall down in curls. Much better. I hate ponytails. I found a bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly twice before continuing down the hall and opening another door, this one silver metal, to find a plane like area with everyone sitting in it looking nice and bright. It was dark outside and the lights in the area were on. I squinted at the light and looked around. Everyone looked up upon my entrance, even though I'm sure they all heard me climb out of the bed. I looked for Demetri and found him seated along a wall with Chelsea curled up beside him, looking at some book he was reading.

"Well, hello, there, sleepy head," Chelsea said with a smile as she looked up from the book again. I ran my hand through my hair and stretched.

"Hi," I said back in a super sweet voice.

"Yeah, squirt, you slept for ages. I thought you'd never wake up," Felix said as he walked over and picked me up in a hug. I hugged him back and let him carry me to a seat like I was a baby. He sat me next to Angel then flitted to sit with Corin, who then laid her head on his arm since she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"You're feet never touch the ground with them, do they?" Angel asked as I pulled my legs to my chest, forgetting how entirely short the dress was. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not really. Felix rather enjoys carrying me around like a doll." He nodded and brushed a piece of hair from my face, letting his fingers linger on my cheek a little longer than necessary.

"I can understand why. Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "Good. We stopped in Seattle to get the Volturi jet and now we're on our way to Barcelona. It'll be fun. I'll show you everything fun there. No super boring educational tours by boring Americans." I smiled and nodded again.

"Thank you. I can't wait. You seem like the best tour guide." I watched him for a second then moved my hair behind my ear. "Did you sleep?"

"Yes. Not nearly as long as you, but long enough. I only need to sleep for less than half of what you do."

"And how long is that?"

"Two and a half hours."

"How long did I sleep?" I asked, looking for the time.

"Seventeen hours." My eyes widened.

"_Seventeen_? _One_, _seven_? How is that even _possible_?" He shrugged and I shook my head. "I think that might have been the sleep I'd been missing out on at the castle."

"It's possible. We'll be landing not long from now. I suggest you get dressed."

"But it hasn't been that long."

"Vampires aren't like humans. They prefer everything faster than the speed of light, remember. So, the engine is built to comply the speed of their preference and the pilot is a human scared out of his mind of them all. He's okay with the two of us. Especially you. He's been calling you '_Dea_' since we've boarded." _Dea_ means goddess. Aw. The human thinks I'm a goddess. "I asked him why he'd called you that after Alec almost gave him a heart attack over it during a conversation that's contents are still a mystery. He said because you looked like one. So peaceful and calm." I blushed and stood.

"Where ya goin, An?" a voice said. A voice I so wished was a part of my imagination. I turned and cursed under my breath. Nope. It was real. There stood Tessa in all of her glory with Alec and a smug look on her face that was "hid" by the fakest smile ever. I laughed to myself in my head. As if I care about Tessa, Alec and their little love fest. What I do care about is the fact that Tessa is going to ultimately ruin my vacation. She's one of the things I wanted to get away from. I pursed my lips and waved at her then looked at Demetri in question.

"Tessa joined us in Seattle," he explained in a flat voice, his face looking as if he'd rather have anyone in the world here but her. That makes two of us. Jane sat glaring at her, too. Well…Jane will be the one to openly show her hatred in a not-so-fun way.

"Yep. I thought maybe I need a break, too."

"From _what_?" I spat with as much venom as I felt. She pretended not to notice, but I saw it in her eyes.

"Everything. I just need to relax and enjoy life." To emphasize her point, she fell into a chair and exhaled. I noticed her hair looked a little tousled and her clothes weren't "Tessa perfection" like usual. Alec's clothes and hair looked a little off, too. OMFG. I just threw up a little in my mouth. He looked uncomfortable, but glowing at the same time. Oh, that's just disgusting. FML.

"Tessa, you have been relaxing since mom died. What do you need to relax from? You lived in Barcelona for a year and in Paris for 4. What's so special about it for you now?"

"Everything. I miss it." Bullshit. That is a big fat lie. It's so obvious. She wanted to come to "show Demetri that she had just as much power as him", so to say. Oh, and to screw Alec every day, which, from the looks of things, has already began. I rolled my eyes and threw her a dismissive hand.

"Okay. Whatever. I just woke up and _really_ don't feel like this right now."

"But, you slept for over 11 hours. You should be fine."

"I said I don't feel like it, Tessa. Please don't antagonize me. I'm liable to snap on you at any second. Just leave me alone."

"But─"

"Tessa, shut the fuck up! God! She said leave herthe fuck alone! What part of that don't you get?" Corin yelled. That shut her up instantly. It was extremely quiet, then Felix burst into a fit of laughter and ruffled Corin's hair.

"Wow. Okay then. Fine. I'll shut up." Why did she have to go and say something else? I covered my face with my hands and let them slide down before turning to Chelsea and Demetri.

"Chels, Merti, where are my bags? I need to get dressed before we land." Chelsea stood and grabbed my bags before moving to my side.

"Go on. I'll carry them." I obeyed and walked back to the room. Corin followed us and Tessa was about to, but Corin gave her a look and she changed her mind. I showered then got dressed in what Chelsea picked out for me with Corin's help. A loose white tank top, a tan blazer, a pair of ripped designer skinny jeans, a pair of Steve Madden leopard print pumps with gold studded toe and a red satin envelope clutch. Corin straightened my hair and gave me eye liner, lip gloss, gold hoop earrings and a few gold bangles on each wrist before adding my lily necklace. They left back out and shut the door behind them to give me peace. I locked the door behind them and fell onto the bed backwards and stared at the white ceiling dripping red. Wait…dripping red? I sat up just as a drop of red fell onto the sheets. I looked up again and found a little door. I furrowed my eyebrows and climbed on the bed. I opened the little door and a girl fell right out onto the bed. She was completely naked and looked like she'd been tortured. Blood leaked from her neck, wrists, stomach and ankles. I screamed as loud as possible and everyone barged in immediately. I fought off whoever had tried to calm me down, but that did nothing. They held my arms to my chest and pulled me out of the room. Whoever held me was cold and…warm…at the same…time. Alec is holding me. Sigh. He's the only one that can be cold and warm at the same time. He held me to his chest and shushed me every time I shuttered from the memory. Then I remembered him and Tessa together and stood. I didn't want him touching me if his hands had just been on her. I laid down on a couch-like chair and stared at the wall. After half an hour, I was fine. Chelsea came over and sat beside me and I got comfortable, lying my head in her lap as she combed through my hair with her fingers. Tessa walked over and I put my hand up and shook my head before she could say anything.

"Tessa, get away from me. I'm not in the mood," I warned.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, Anna. Damn. I can't even check on my baby sister without getting jumped on." She never listens to warnings. She thinks everybody is in on her side, but she can't see that nobody is, not even Alec. He's just in it for the sex. That must be his painkiller from our situation because every time I say something mean and negative, he looks like I ripped out his organs and put them all back in incorrectly.

"I'm fine. Now go away."

"You know, you used to adore me. You were the sweetest little thing I knew. What happened?"

"I grew up, got completely over you and moved into a castle full of annoying vampires." For the most feared group known to man, they're all annoying in their own way, except Chelsea and Demetri. They're pretty cool through and through.

"Well, I need for your age to go back to when you were 4 because those 11 added years are turning you into a bit of a bitch." That's it. Game over.

"Tessa, get away from me."

"I was just saying─"

"Tessa, _move_."

"No." Then blood dripped down from her hair and ran down her face and clothes and pooled at her feet. She screamed as she looked at it and I smiled. This is a gift of mine that was obtained from somewhere unknown. I am capable of making a person's actual nightmare come true. But, the trick is, only that person and I can see what's happening. Everyone else just see normal. Tessa burst into flames then and she screamed even more. Everyone stared at her like she'd lost her mind. I broke contact and she stopped screaming. She just kept fidgeting and shuddering, looking around her at the bloodless floor. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"Now get away from me," I said sweetly. She backed away and walked off to sit alone, still looking frightened.

"Aro will be pleased to hear you have a gift," Chelsea said. I looked up at her like she'd lost her mind. "Do not give me that look. I'm not clueless like the others. I add two and two together and you just used a gift. Now, what exactly did you do, _cara_?"

"Made her experience her nightmares in reality. It's pretty cool, but boring." She nodded and continued combing through my hair. We landed not long after that and no one looked too happy. Tessa looked paranoid and disturbed, Demetri looked like he wanted to sleep, as did Corin, Chelsea and Felix, Jane looked dark and scary, Alec looked like he was ready to kill Angel the way he glared at him and Angel looked pissed off. I was the only one normal right now. Tessa moved to Alec's side and held his arm. He wasn't paying her any attention. He was too busy watching Angel move to me and reach for my hand. I openly locked our fingers and he tugged me away from the group.

"Can we go walk around?" I nodded and looked at Demetri.

"Demetri, we're going to go walk around. I know where we're staying. We won't be long." He nodded and I let Angel pull me away through the city. It was really early in the morning, but people were already filling the streets. We stopped for breakfast at some restaurant I paid no attention to the name of and sat down looking at menus. Well, he did. I watched him. "So, are you going to tell me what happened earlier to upset you?" He looked up at me, shocked as he realized I'd noticed. Well, duh! I'm not blind. Anyone could see he was mad. But, what about?

"I'm not upset."

"Lie #1. I do not favor liars, Angel, so tell me what's wrong." He was quiet as he watched the people outside. "It's Alec, isn't it?" That got his attention. He turned to me, anger clear on his face.

"What is wrong with him? He glowers at me all day and speaks to me like he hates me. I haven't done or said anything wrong."

"He's just jealous because you have my undivided attention." He smiled.

"So you're the troublemaker of the group, huh?" I giggled and shook my head.

"No. Alec's just a big drama queen." He laughed and the waiter brought out our drinks, then smiled at me.

"Is there anything else I can get you, _bella_?" I smiled and blushed red.

"No, no thank you. Angel? Did you want anything else?" I asked turning to him.

"_Non. Sed velim tibi umquam me sic deinceps contemptum. Est mihi nullus? Cum autem non loquimur. Gratias_," he said with a smile. I wasn't sure what he'd said, but I think it was Latin. The guy looked at me and smirked once before apologizing and walking away, a little nervous. I turned to Angel with a confused expression.

"What did you say to him? Was that Latin?" He nodded and smiled. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just asked him to bring our food a little quickly so I could take you on that tour I promised." I nodded and sipped my drink, knowing what he'd said was not _at_ _all_ just requesting quicker food service. The guy looked too scared. I decided not to push the subject. We ate and talked about random subjects that just flowed with ease then he took me on a tour of the city that we didn't exactly get to finish before nightfall. We were making our way back to the hotel we were staying in when Alec and Corin came out of nowhere. I'd known they would come. I'm _really_ good at reading people. Alec would be wondering what we could possibly be doing all day because he's a psychotic, jealous douche bag, he would ask Corin to come to make it seem like he _wasn't_ a psychotic, jealous douche bag and Corin would comply for two reasons 1) because she's all for the whole Alec-Anna love fest and 2) because Angel's a hottie with "much to offer that _definitely_ meets every eye boldly with a…_perk_" (Corin's words, not mine, and I'm sure you know which asset of his body she's speaking of…). I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, switching my weight to my right foot.

"Really? Honestly, do you think I'm that incapable of taking care of myself? I am 15, you know."

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't be left alone," Alec said.

"I wasn't alone, genius. I had Angel the whole time." He looked at Angel and back at me.

"My point exactly. Demetri wants you back at the hotel anyway." I rolled my eyes but followed them to our hotel. When we got there, I followed Corin to Demetri's room where he and Felix were playing pool while Chelsea and Jane watched.

"Metri, why'd you send these two to come get me? Don't you trust me?" He looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send for you."

"Wait, what? Alec said that you…" Tessa walked in then with a smile.

"Thank gosh you're here. I thought Alec let you go. He has a bizarre soft spot for you."

"_You_ sent him for me?"

"Well, duh. Did you think Demetri would do that? He lets you get away with any and everything." The sad part was she saw no problem in this. I stared at her then sighed, tired and sick of her presence already.

"Tessa, do me a favor and stop trying to control my life. I don't need you for anything. Papa and I were doing just fine before and now I'm doing fine still. And while you're at it, stop tragically antagonizing people. Demetri may seem all calm, cool and collected, but it's all a façade. And do not underestimate Corin because she's tiny. Remember the last time you underestimated me?" She stared at me with wide eyes and moved her hair out of her face. "Exactly. So, please, for my sanity and your sake, Get. Over. Yourself. Quick, fast and in a hurry." She glanced at Corin standing beside me then narrowed her eyes and walked out. I smiled at Demetri and plopped down on a couch, curling up in Chelsea's side. She was like my surrogate mother for all intensive purposes on this trip while Demetri was the father. I don't know how I figured this, it just happened. After watching 4 games of pool, Demetri being undefeatable, I went to bed to rest for my next day in Barcelona. One day down, 6 more to go.

**R&R, por favor!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! I know this is a super short chapter and I need more added due to my long days of non-updating, but I promise o update ASAP. Read on. xoxo*Starr***

"What do you mean 'no'?" Alec yelled at me, rage in his eyes. I sat with a book, unfazed by his little temper tantrum. We'd just arrived in Paris and I planned on spending the entire day with Angel because he was going back to Voltera after tomorrow morning. Later tonight, though, his friend was having a birthday party that everyone was invited to. I looked down at my book and flipped the page.

"Just what I said. No." He wants to be our guard while we walk around. As if. This is like a date Angel and I are going on. He's complaining that he has a "bad feeling" about tonight and about Angel. No shit. He knows I like Angel just as much as Angel likes me. Oh, the wonders that can occur when two young people like each other as much as we do. Not that anything completely out of order would happen anytime soon, but I'm not telling Alec that.

"Anna, I am not doing this to hover you. I have a bad feeling. Don't make me regret this." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Demetri said I didn't need a guard. So…no." I continued reading and he just stood there.

"How is it that everybody is frantic about keeping you alive and you're the least bit worried?" he asked in a confused and disgusted tone. I looked up and sighed.

"Because, Alec, the people who are after me clearly don't want me dead. If they did, they would have killed me already. They've had plenty of opportunities. Now, stop being a retard and leave me alone." He growled and flitted out the room. I smiled and sat my book down before standing and began getting ready for the day. I showered and brushed my teeth before dressing in a simple white spaghetti strapped sun dress with a navy cardigan and a pair of cute peep toe navy ballet flats. I straightened my hair and put on a white headband with a bow on it, a pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings, applied mascara and pink lip gloss. I smiled in the mirror before skipping out of my room just as Alec was about to knock on the door. My smile faded and I watched him, waiting, while he stared at me. He didn't say or do anything. I shook my head and snorted in disgust before moving around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my room. He shut the door and pulled me to him before kissing me possessively. I was in too much shock to think and, whether I like it or not, no matter how much I hate Alec right now, I didn't want to pull away from him. His kiss was alluring, his hands were comforting and, besides, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I followed his lead and he pushed my back against the door, deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip gently before pulling it between my teeth. He moaned and growled before pulling me off the wall and lying me on my bed. He climbed on top of me, but supported his weight so he wouldn't crush me since I am so tiny. He stared at me for a second before kissing me once.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, staring in my eyes. I opened my mouth in shock, unable to respond. Never in his life has Alec ever apologized for anything except to Jane for what happened to them when they were human. I never would have thought he would apologize to _me_ for _anything_. He kissed me again and just kept apologizing. I shook my head and stared at him with wide eyes. "I love you." I froze then. I think I even stopped breathing. "What?" "I love you. More than anything in the world." Someone knocked on the door and I looked over at it, knowing it was Angel. "Anna," he said in a low voice. I turned back to him, completely confused now. "Don't go with him." I shook my head and pushed against his chest. He was lying. I could tell. Like I said, he never apologizes and Alec doesn't believe in love. So, there. I almost fell for his lie.

"You're lying. You never apologize to anyone. And you don't believe in love. Now get off of me." He looked shocked then kissed me again. I pushed him off of me and stood quickly and ran to the door, combing through my hair with my fingers. Angel stood there waiting patiently with a smile. "Hey. Ready?" He nodded and led the way out. Another awesome day with the wonderful Angel that was interrupted by the need of preparation for a bliss filled night.

Chelsea and Corin kidnapped me to their room that they were sharing together and attacked me with mounds of dresses before settling on an amazing black dress with a low silver embroidered v-cut neckline, a slit in the front and exposed my sides just a little. The dress hugged my body just enough to add a little help to the imagination. They forced me into a pair of silver diamond sandals, a diamond bracelet on one wrist and gave me a black masquerade eye mask that had beads hanging down along the sides and diamonds along the eyes. I already wore black eye liner, mascara and clear lip gloss and my hair cascaded down in deep waves like a golden waterfall. "Oh my goodness. I look…I look…"

"Stunning," Chelsea offered.

"Hot," Corin said with a smile and a wink.

"Absolutely breath-taking," a voice said from the open door. I turned and gasped a little. There was a guy with sun-kissed swooped brown hair with natural bronze highlights, tan skin and icy blue eyes that stared directly at me. He had a golden smile on his face that exposed perfect white teeth and his body was definitely on point in his neatly tailored suit that most likely cost over $5,000. "And I definitely mean that, _belle_."

"Hel-lo," Corin said, emphasizing the two syllables. I looked over at her and she was smiling bright with the look of utter lust and hormone impulse in her eyes as she extended her hand to him. "I'm Corin, that's Chelsea and this is─"

"Anna," he said lovingly in adoration. I looked back at him and found him holding Corin's extended hand and shaking it absentmindedly while watching me.

"And you are…?" Corin said as she withdrew her hand.

"Cameron. Cameron Santiago. Anna…I need to speak with you…alone." I stepped back and looked at him, confused and on edge now. "Please. This is very important."

"Why should I?"

"It's about your father." I looked at Chelsea and she nodded before leading Corin out. I turned to Cameron, waiting for him to talk. "What about my father? Do you know where he is?" I ask when he doesn't speak.

"No. Not necessarily. But I know someone who does…Angel."

"Wait, what? So, Angel knows where my dad is? How?"

"Because he put him there. Angel plans to…_mate_ with you and keep you as his little trophy in order to "show your father that he is more powerful", quote, un-quote. He and the Russo kingdom have had many quarrels and brawls leading up to destruction and death. He wishes to have revenge, by taking your father's last most prized possession… you." I sat down in a chair, my mind spinning from the facts.

"Wait…he…he took my father? No, that's one thing, but…he played with me just to stick his tongue out at my dad and feel superior?"

"I'm sorry, _princesa_."

"That sick, conniving, egotistical bastard! I'm going to kill him!" I leaped up, but was set back down by Cameron. "How do you even know all of this?"

"He has repeated it for over seven years. He has been waiting for you to grow of age. Have you noticed he's never told of his life except where he lives? Never how he came upon Barcelona or Raul and Sahara. They didn't birth him. They found him. And his childhood…well, he never had one. He was conjured up by something unknown. That is why he does not drink blood and that is why he never speaks of childhood or parents. He is called a tesseract. Unknown to our minds but well seen many times. He is not what he seems, Anna, and you need my help in order to get your father back and keep yourself safe." I put my head in my hands as I took everything in. I hate being the topic of every conversation, especially ones that involve death and the likes. And this one we're having definitely makes my top 10 unwanted conversations. I looked up at him questioningly and he stood watching me patiently, a tiny twinkle in his eyes. It was hard to determine whether it was a natural eye twinkle or an effect from thoughts unsaid.

"So…what happened with my father?"

"Your father willingly went with Angel and his guards. Angel lied and promised not to harm you and to leave you out of the situation if your father went with him as prisoner. Once Valentino was subdued and out of the way, he came after you. He went to Barcelona and found Raul's coven, joining them as part of the act." I sighed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from my welling eyes.

"When and how does he plan on following up on this plan?" He gave me a sad look and I already knew I wouldn't like this.

"He plans to mate with you tonight and take you back to Barcelona, already carrying his demon child to show your father." I let out a shaky breath as the tears pooled down my cheeks.

"Why is everything bad always happening to me?" I whispered rhetorically.

"_Princesa_, please don't cry," Cameron begged. I shook my head, not knowing how else to respond. "Anna, I'll help you. I'll protect you. Everything will be okay. You just have to trust me. I promise, I won't let him hurt you. I give you my loyal oath." He bowed and I tried to stop crying. He grabbed a tissue and wiped my face with it gently. Good thing Chelsea and Corin used waterproof makeup.

"Thank you," I said, barely above a whisper. He smiled and stood from his squat, holding out his hand for me. It was a little ironic that we matched. He was wearing all black. Black suit, shirt and shoes, but his tie was silver. He looked pretty hot. Damn it, Anna! How can you think like this when your life is in danger? Get a grip and stay focused.

"Beautiful isn't even the word to describe you, Anna. I can't think of one extravagant enough to fit the standards of how you look. You're literally _breathtaking_." I smiled, beside my current "despair".

"Thank you. You look really nice, too. How is it that we're wearing the same colors?" He smiled as we stepped on the elevator. Though I tried hard to hide my sadness, he could clearly see I was still pretty messed up. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face so I looked at him.

"I promise it will be okay, Anna." I nodded then thought. How could he know me so well and be so hooked on protecting me.

"Why are you doing this?" He was clearly taken back by my question, but responded smoothly.

"Because I greatly respect your father. And, believe it or not, I was one of the guards at the castle." Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Really? I thought I knew everyone."

"You knew me…well, not well enough to remember me, but yeah, you knew me. We'd met once when I first began training and your sister spoke wildly of me for some reason." Of course. Tessa always talked about marrying Cameron and becoming queen of Pomarance. She always was a big dreamer; completely obsessed with having control and power. And then it all came back to me. The night of my birthday ball, the castle was under attack from Russians. There was one, though, the leader, I'd suspected, who wasn't like the others. He was more of a Hispanic type. His features. But I never heard him speak, so I wasn't sure. I didn't have the chance to find out either because a handsome guy about 17 came up and grabbed me out of the way just as one of the Russian men was about to swipe me. He amputated the man with one hand and carried me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. I hadn't noticed I was crying until he wiped my face. I'd asked where my father was and he told me that he was safe and would be up soon. I couldn't stop thanking him and calling him my guardian angel. That man was Cameron. Oh. My. Gosh.

"You saved me that night. At my seventh birthday ball. You killed that Russian vampire. You took me to a room and calmed me down. It was you." He smiled, obviously happy with my recognition. I don't know how it happened, but I was suddenly off the ground and on him. My arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and I was repeatedly thanking him, just like that night. He just stood awkwardly for a while before hugging me back and smoothing my hair, resting his cheek on my head. Once I let go and regained my composure, the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

"I'd feel a lot better and safer if I stayed with you," I said hesitantly, not sure whether or not I'd be rejected. He smiled down at me and fixed a curl back in place over my shoulder.

"I'd feel a lot better, too." He stuck out his arm for me to loop mine in it. "Shall we?" I grinned and looped my arm in his.

"We shall." We made our way to the car, already out in the cool spring air, but not before I see it. I turn my head more and see Angel jab a sword made of some sort of bone into Joseph's head. I instantly go pale as he smiles and Joseph's lifeless body crumbles to the floor. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out because Cameron has covered my mouth with his hand and hurried me to the car waiting for us. Once he removes his hand, I decide not to scream and just crumble against his side limply as Joseph had fallen to the floor. We're silent the entre ride.

"Cameron."

"Yes?"

"I want you to kill him in the most torturous, damaging, savage way you can think of. I want him to beg you for mercy, then I want him to beg you to just kill him; to take away all the pain and suffering. I want him to feel as if he is in the hell he'll burn in for purposely destroying my life. Then, just before he is dead, I want you to bring me in and let me watch him die slowly, painfully, just as he deserves." He doesn't respond. He just wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my hair gently.

**R&R Please! :) xoxo *Starr***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! So, this chapter is kinda boring, too. But, hey, it gets exciting, too. Oh, and in case any new followers didn't know, there are pictures of my characters, their outfits and other stuff, too posted on my profile page. So, if you wish, check it out. P.S., old fans that have already seen the pics, I have changed what Cameron looks like. So, please look again, but ignore the whole in swim briefs thing. Just pay attention to the body and face. And anyone familiar with William Levy, his accent is how Cameron sounds as well. And, just a quick little fact, I changed my name. Well, not really, I just took out the Love Moon part of my name. Now I'm just Starr Esmeralda Scott! Okay, go ahead and read.**

Once we arrive, Cameron pauses to talk to me before we get out. He turns to me and grabs both of my hands in his own. "Anna, when you exit this car, I want you to be your normal calm, bubbly, fun and dazzling self. Don't give him the satisfaction of breaking you. Just smile and wave and hold my hand like we're the two happiest people alive. And, please, do not stumble off anywhere alone." I nod and he cups my face in one hand before lacing our fingers as the driver opens the door. He helps me out of the car and as the lights from the camera hit me, I smile bright and wave at the people all standing along the side.

"I feel like I'm at a stupid American award show," I mumble through my clenched teeth as I smile for the cameras and their owners all crowding around each other to get a shot of the new pretty girl with Cameron Santiago. They all whisper about how beautiful I look in the dress and how they wonder who I am.

"That's Anna Russo! Valentino and Lily's daughter! The princess of Pomarance!" one person yells. All is quiet for exactly three seconds then there are cheers and whistles and people screaming my name as they reach to touch me or get a good picture of me.

"Don't worry," Cameron mumbles as he squeezes my hand in encouragement. "It'll all be over soon. We're almost inside." Once we're inside, I feel as if my cheeks have been permanently marked into a smile. I massage my cheeks gently and groan and mumble on under my breath about stupid cameras and lights. Cameron just watches and listens and laughs, occasionally smoothing my hair, putting a curl in place or kissing my forehead. Once I'm all complained out, he reaches for my hand again, which I automatically take.

"Can I get something to drink? My throat is killing me and I can't risk getting hoarse." He nodded and led me to a bar. I tugged his arm and he knelt down so his ear was near my lips. "I'm only fifteen." He laughed.

"I know. I've known you your whole life. Remember? They have water and juice and tea here as well." I nodded and sat on one of the bar stools as the bartender came out. "Hey, Richie," he said, giving the bartender a friendly handshake.

"Santiago!" he says back happily. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello. What can I get for you, beautiful?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I closed it and smiled before nodding to Cameron.

"She's with me. Is water okay, or do you want tea?" I shrugged and he laughed. "Water?" I shook my head. "Tea?" I shook my head again. Then he noticed I was staring off past him at something. He turned and found what I was looking at. Angel. And, just my luck, he was making his way over. Then, as I thought it couldn't get any worse, the Volturi crew walked in with Alec leading. He spotted Angel, then me and began walking over, too.

"Jesus, kill me now," I whispered under my breath.

"Hey, Anna. Where were you? I went by your room to pick you up, but you weren't there," Angel said with a smile. He's such a fake. I tapped my throat and the bartender, Richie, handed me a bottle of water.

"See if that helps," he said. I nodded and took a long swig from the bottle. "Better?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, that's better for now. I know eventually my voice will go out again. It's because of the yelling I've been doing lately. I should be good for another hour, though."

"Good. Cause there's going to be a lot of talking since you're with me."

"With him? What?" I turned to Angel, completely forgetting he was standing there. "But I thought we were supposed to come together."

"Well, I was waiting for you, and you took a long time, then Cameron came and he asked if he could be my escort once I said you weren't there. So…yeah." He looked angry and the image of Joseph's lifeless body falling to the ground floated in my mind. I hid the fear by moving my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry. Everyone had already left and I was waiting for a long time. I didn't want to be late or miss out on the party all together." He still had the same expression and stood silent. Then he sighed and nodded.

"I understand. I just wanted to get you this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I lifted the lid and inside was a gorgeous glass lily pendant that hung from a thin silver chain. I looked up at him from the box and he shrugged with an adorable crooked grin. "I went to go find that one in particular. I thought you'd like it. I noticed you like lilies, so…I saw it and thought of you. Here, I'll put it on for you." He took the necklace from the box and hooked it around my neck. The pendant rested perfectly on my chest. I touched it lightly and looked at Cameron with a distressed look then hid it as Angel came back into view. I saw Alec had froze and now stood not far from us, staring at the necklace and shaking his head. It was like he couldn't get near me. He motioned for me to come to him and I obeyed, curious as to what was happening. Then it happened. Alec winced, shuddered then screamed, falling to the ground. His body rippled with spasms and his eyes become all black, like his pupils had grown, and he had a distant look as he stared at the ceiling. I screamed and moved to him, but that only made matters worse. He screamed louder and his bloodless veins popped under his skin.

"What's happening?" I yelled hysterically, eyes wide in horror of seeing the most powerful vampire known in pain. Cameron grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back from Alec. He stopped screaming and shuddering and sat silently, aside from his hard panting. I stared at him, completely confused as to what the heck just happened. Cameron flitted to him and helped him up, careful not to hurt him. "What happened? What's going on? Is he okay? Is he alright?" No one answered my question. Alec just stared at me for a while as if seeing me for the first time then stalked off. "What the hell is going on?" I screamed in anger and frustration. Cameron and Angel both opened their mouths to answer, but a bubbly girl with a high-pitched voice popped out of the ballroom and let everyone know "the party will be starting momentarily!" Then she turned to Cameron.

"Mr. Santiago, a word please?" He looked at me then Angel and extended his hand to me. I took it and followed him to the lady. "Um…actually, this is rather private."

"She's okay. She's with me."

"But, Mr. Santiago, this is a very important subject at hand that is not for other's ears."

"Heather, honestly─"

"It's okay, Cameron. I'll be fine. It'll only be for a little while and people are around." He looked to where Angel was talking to some vampires and back at me. "I'll be fine." He nodded and let go of my hand before disappearing behind the big wooden doors. I walked to where Demetri and Corin stood and plopped down in a chair. "Hey." They turned to me and Demetri's eyes widened as he watched me.

"Oh, _belleza_, you look beautiful," Demetri said, smiling at me.

"Really? You really think so?" He nodded. "Thank you. I feel like Cinderella."

"Oh, please, Anna, you're so much better than that train-wreck of a girl," Corin said then flipped her long bleach blonde hair over her shoulder. Angel walked over and sat beside me, making me tense.

"Anna, may I have a word with you in private, please?"

"I─I…um…well─" Just then the door opened and out came Heather with Cameron right behind her.

"Okay, everyone! It is time to enter. Please do it orderly or there will be problems!" Everyone orderly but excitedly entered the room. Angel opened his mouth to say something, but I was pulled away quickly by an excited Corin. I could hear him calling me, but then he was drowned out by the music playing in the room. I looked through the crowd for Cameron and found him by the door. I was making my way over when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see a grinning vampire looking down at me with so much desire.

"Now, you are way to pretty to be walking around all alone, Miss Russo." I pulled my arm away and backed up into someone. "Angel has been looking for you. He's very angry."

"That he is," the person I bumped into said. They both were Russian. Oh, gosh. "How do you think he'll feel if we show pretty little Anna a good time?"

"Pretty pissed. But, it'll be worth it. Isn't that right, Anna?" I started to back away, but the one behind me grabbed my waist where my bare skin was exposed.

"Don't leave, Anna. Show us a good time. We need to have one."

"Anna," I heard Cameron say. I turned to him and smiled, relieved. The two vampires growled.

"Back off, pretty boy. She's taken."

"I know she is. By me. Or should I have a word with Angel and let him know his puppets are antagonizing his catch?" the one holding my waist released me and the other one glared at Cameron through narrowed eyes. "Good choice. Come on, Anna." I grabbed his hand and followed him away from the two. "Are you alright?" I nodded and allowed him to pull me through the crowd. "You have fans and a bunch of people want to meet you. Are you okay with that?" I nodded again and he smiled before tugging me around. I swear I met everyone in the room three times before he finally let me go. I somehow lost Cameron and walked around the room, looking for him, but he was MIA. I walked out of the room once I felt about ready to explode and took an elevator to some rooms upstairs. I stumbled around in the dark, looking for Cameron when someone touched my arm. I looked to see Angel, smiling at me.

"My, Anna, you've made quite a mess of yourself. What happened?" I backed away from him and he sighed. "So I'm guessing Cameron told you about me and what my plans are, correct? Well, Anna, can you honestly blame me for feeling the way I do? Your father isn't a very forgiving man and he never gives in. Except when it comes to your safety. That's when he caves. That's when he gives you what you want. And that's when he becomes vulnerable. You are, on the other hand, always vulnerable. Have you ever thought about that? How vulnerable you are? How easy it is to hurt you?" I backed away more, praying someone comes to help me. "Of course you don't. Because you believe you are invincible. That no one can hurt you. No one can touch you. Well, I'm going to show you the truth, and I think you'll thank me for actually doing it instead of lying to you like everyone else has." He grabbed me and pulled me into a room. I whimpered and backed away from him, but that did nothing but make him smile.

"Angel, please don't do this. Please. This little war between you and my father has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you! I wanted you! I wanted you to be mine! And you know what your incompetent father did? Laughed at me! He laughed in my face! Do you know what it feels like to be laughed at because someone doesn't think you're worthy of their presence?" I stood silently, my eyes searching the room for some form of escape. He chuckled. "Of course not. You're Princess Anna Marie Russo. Nothing is too good for you. You are above everything and everyone. Even your father. You have everyone wrapped around your little finger. And you know what else you're ignorant of? Tessa." Wait. Did he just say Tessa? As if on cue, Tessa walked in with a devious smile. And to my horror, she kissed Angel. They were together the entire time.

**Alec's POV**

"Excuse me, do you know where Anna is?" This was the 34 person he'd asked and he was getting irritated and anxious. Nobody knew where she was and she'd been gone for almost an hour. Where the hell could she be? He saw that boy she'd come with whose party it was and moved to him. "Have you seen Anna?"

"No. I was going to ask you the same thing. I lost her in the crowd. I don't see Angel either, which is a bad thing."

"Why?" he growled.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…" Alec grabbed the boy angrily by the front of his shirt and yanked him close.

"Tell me or I'll snap your head from your body here and now. What is he going to do to her?"

"Okay, okay. He's planning on…_mating_ with her and taking her to her father to show off. He and her father have a feud. He's the one that took Valentino in the first place." Alec released the boy and inhaled the air, searching for her scent. Nothing.

"I can't smell her. It's that necklace, isn't it?"

"I think so. He doesn't want you to help her. That's probably what happened before. But, why can I go near her and you can't?"

"A question I have not the time or patience to answer. She has to get rid of that necklace. We need to find her. Is there anywhere else in this building they could be?"

"There are rooms upstairs. Like hotel rooms for people to stay in." As soon as he heard it, Alec ran out of the room and to the stairs. He flitted up them and heard her scream. He ran to get to her, but ran into an invisible wall.

"NO! I can't get to her! That stupid fucking necklace! You have to go get her. You have to get the necklace from her."

"I can't." Alec jumped up and grabbed the boy's throat, hoisting him in the air.

"Why the hell not?" he roared.

"Because I can't get through either. Look." He extended his hand and the wall wavered, like a force field. "I'm blocked out too." Alec dropped him to the ground and screamed.

"We need someone who doesn't care for her to go in and help. Only people who don't care for her can pass." Tessa! Tessa Russo hated her little sister. She knew everyone cared for Anna, and that angered her. "Tessa! Tessa hates─" He stopped when the boy shook his head. "What?" he yelled.

"She's already in there. She's helping Angel."

"What? NO! You're lying!"

"Alec, she's been with him ever since. That's where she had been. Her job was to steer you away from Anna, which she did well because that's who you were with all night. It was so Angel could earn her trust enough to get her to ignore your worrying and accusations." He remembered their fight earlier that day, before she'd went out with the boy. She'd ignored him when he tried to tell her something bad was going to happen and she'd went out with Angel anyway. "Damn it! I should've forced her to stay! I should've been with her tonight! I should've told her the truth! Damn it! Damn it! Damn him to hell!" She screamed again and Alec cringed at the agony in it. Angel was hurting her, and he had no way of getting to her. He shuddered at the image of him with his Anna. Touching her, holding her, kissing her. Her smiles and giggles as he did this. How much she rejected Alec when he'd tried to warn her. How she'd made a fool of him several times. How she'd told him she'd cared for him, that she wouldn't hurt him. And she had. By being with this stupid, incompetent fool and getting herself in this situation, after he'd tried to warn her. She'd ignored his pleas, his words. She'd figured him out. His lies, his falsehoods, his secrets. She knew him better than he did. And he hated her for that. He hated that she had the strength to control him. She had the power to take his life. He'd die for her. Risk his life to spare hers. She didn't deserve him. Or…he didn't deserve her. No. Alec Volturi always got what he wanted. He was all powerful. She was a mere human girl who was vulnerable to the core from broken heart after broken heart. Death after death. And it would just keep going. Just keep rolling on until one day, she couldn't take it anymore and she'd die. And he'd be alone again. She'd leave him with nothing but a broken heart. She'd leave him with silence and that beautiful bright smile on her face that made her dimples show and his non-beating heart to pump and freeze over. Confused him. And she'd be happy to do so. Because she'd promised him a lie. That she'd never hurt him. That he could trust her. '_You know, it's not very nice to play with other's emotions like that_' she'd once said. But that's exactly what she'd done. Yelled at him, cursed him, disrespected him, manipulated him, confused him, kissed him, held him, promised love and affection. When he'd held her to calm her during the dreadful nightmares that poisoned her; had her waking up screaming, the way she'd held him back sent chills through him. That night when they'd saved her from the first batch of Russians. How he'd calmed her and held her and how she'd snatched away from him. '_Why do you care? You wanted me to leave you alone, remember. That includes coming to you, even if my life is threatened, right?_' It made sense. She'd remebered his words and was hurt by them. He'd hurt her. And he knew that. That's what he wanted. He'd wanted her to forget about him and to go on with her life. To leave him. He would hurt her even more if she stayed with him. And he couldn't bare watching her age. Getting closer to death every single day. Closer to leaving him forever, leaving only memories of wars and the soft skin that caused him to fall. The sweet smile that graced her sweet lips when he was near. The bright eyes that stared longingly into his whe he'd held her. The sound of her giggle. The firm, desirable body that pressed against his perfectly. The way they'd held each other. And she'd stopped it all with just one word. _No_. It pained him how much she'd rejected him. He'd feel much better had she burned him to Hell. He hated how she made him feel. He hated the way she hurt him; rejected him. He hated her. She doesn't deserve him. He doesn't deserve him. He leaped up and angrily forced his way through the force field that had blocked him. He followed her scent and burst into the room he found her scent. He growled at the sight. She was crying and still as a statue. Her body was stripped down to her bra and underwear and she had dark marks on her skin most likely from being hit. There was a dent in the wall where her body had most likely been slammed. And her eyes, her watery eyes, were fixated on him, begging for help. Angel was on her, touching _his_ Anna. Touching _his_ Anna. That fueled his next move. He ran to Angel and smashed his body into his, knocking him off of Anna and into the window, where he crashed and fell out of the room and down to the ground. He heard screams from the vampires who were still making their way into the party. Alec looked at Anna one more time then leaped out after Angel. He was already up, ready and prepared. Before Alec could touch him, though, he was screaming in agony and had fallen to the ground. He turned to see Jane smirking. Tessa came smashing out the window, too and landed on the ground. Alec looked up to see Corin flying out just like he'd done. She looked at him and smirked.

"May I have the honors?" she asked.

"No," he answered in a dark voice. "I want her." He walked over and knelt in over her body.

"Alec, please don't do this. I love you. I told you that." Alec narrowed his eyes. More lies. He grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground into the air, squeezing her neck. "Alec! What are you doing?"

"You lied to me. I don't like being lied to," he said casually. He pulled her to him so her back was against the front of his body. "That, I can take. But you tried to hurt Anna. _My_ Anna. _That_, I will not allow. And that, you shall die for."

"No! Alec, don't!" Chelsea called. He stopped and turned to her, taking away Tessa's senses as caution before dropping her to the ground. "Take her to Aro and see what her punishment will be. It'll be more legit. Anna will never forgive you if you kill her sister and Valentino will be heartbroken. If Aro commands it, it won't be so bad because it couldn't have been avoided. Think logically, Alexander. Not through anger." He sobered at the sound of his full name. No one had called him that in centuries. She moved to him and touched his face. "I promise, you've done good." He nodded and looked to Angel in question. "Now him, you may kill." And with that, he leaped on the screaming boy and ripped his arms, legs and head from his body before tossing him into the fire that Corin had made. "Alec?" He turned to Chelsea, breathing heavily. "Go to Anna. See if she is okay?" he leaped back up through the window and she was curled up on the bed holding the necklace in her hands. She threw it against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"Anna?" She turned to him defensively, holding a sword made of vampire bone in her hands. "It is alright. He is dead. I promise he won't hurt you anymore." She began crying again and dropped the sword. He flitted to her side and held her, happily feeling the warmth again. He ignored the fact that she reeked of Angel's scent, which covered her sweet lavender and lily scent, but focused on the fact that he was holding her again and she was alive. She shuddered and he smelled the scent of blood. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her. On her shoulder was a crescent shaped mark that was healing. He'd bitten her. "What…"

"He bit me. I…think…I think I'm a half-vampire now. Since he was one. I don't…I don't know. I'm so confused." He kissed her forehead with a smile, happy to hear her voice. "Cameron is dead." Alec stared down at her in shock. "He and Angel were connected, that's why when you were rejected by the necklace, he wasn't. So, when you killed Angel, you killed Cameron." She held him to her and he was about to say something when Demetri and Felix appeared.

"We need to go. Now," Felix said. Alec looked down at Anna then up. "C'mon! Cameron said we have to go!" Just then, Cameron came in and Anna leaped from Alec's arms.

"Cameron!" she yelled as she ran to him. "I thought you were dead."

"No. Once I was blocked out from you, too, Angel and I were no longer connected." Alec felt a pang in his chest as the inevitable set in. He wouldn't be able to set her away from Cameron. He meant too much to her now. He'd risked his life for her. Alec is a different thing. Angel wouldn't have been able to kill Alec and she knew that, but she felt the pain of losing Cameron, and she wouldn't want to feel that again. So she'd keep a hold on him until she died. So he'd never have her to himself. There'd always be that thought in the back of his that wondered about the two of them and he knew that is what would take her away from him. He would lose her out of jealousy. It was obvious. That's the only way he could lose. And that scared him.

**Anna's POV**

"Okay, so we killed Angel and Cameron is free. Tessa is in prison and my father still isn't free. Am I the only one confused?" I asked as I lay on my hotel bed, staring at the ceiling as Chelsea and Corin buzzed around me packing their stuff and all of the stuff they'd bought me at some point in time.

"No. I spoke with Aro about it and whoever is holding your father hostage is bigger than Angel. More powerful. Angel was only a portion. A helper, if you may," Demetri answered as he entered the room.

"So, how do we find him? Just wait hope this guy gives us clues?"

"No. We search."

"Great. I love traveling. What's our next stop?"

"_You're_ next stop is Voltera. You're not coming with us." I shot up and looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What?" I yelled. "Yes the hell I am going! That's my father you're going after and I _will_ help find him!"

"Anna, please don't make this complicated. This is just for your safety."

"Oh bullshit! Safety my ass. This is about you not wanting me to see him in any damaged way or dead. Saving my innocence and virtuousness. Or is it that I'm causing too much trouble for you all?"

"Anna, listen─"

"No, you listen, Demetri. My father is being held hostage, my mother is dead, my sister is a fucking psychopath and I have absolutely no moral support on anything! I have been keeping my mouth shut the entire four months I've been here about the situation with my father. I refuse to be quiet now that I know some sick bastard is playing games with me. So say goodbye to sweet, innocent, quiet Anna and get used to the grown up Anna that speaks her mind about things that require it, which, now a days, is almost all the time. I will go with you, I will find my father and I will kill the piece of shit that took him. Do I make myself crystal fucking clear?" He stared at me in shock and the room grew still and cold from my words.

"Fine. You can go."

"I know I can! I knew that from the beginning. You don't control me." I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom to get in a quick shower and get out of the stupid dress that had been slipped back on me before we left the party. I threw it out of the bathroom and onto the floor once it was off then took a shower, brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair, leaving in its natural curls. I went through my stuff and pulled out a pair of ripped, bleached cuffed shorts, a white camisole and a long sleeved teal sweater that came down all the way to my knees. I slipped on a metallic bronze torso belt over it and a pair of metallic bronze pumps. I put on lip gloss, a pair of bronze hoop earrings and a few bracelets before walking out to get in the car. Someone pulled my arm and turned me around before kissing me. When they let go, I looked to see it was Cameron. "Cameron…what─"

"I had to do that at least once in my life." And with that, he left and I was standing there, looking dumbfounded, blushing bright red and thinking of the problems that single kiss had just aroused in my life.

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it;'s been a while, but I'm back and I'll try my best not to desert you anymore. I'll be updating again sooner than later. I promise. And if anyone has any questions or hasn't already seen the images on my profile of the characters, I advise you to have a look later. Okay. Now, read on!**

"Home sweet home," Felix said as we walked through the castle doors.

"I have never been happier to see this place in my life," Corin said with a smirk. Caius, Marcus and Aro appeared and I ran straight for Caius.

"Uncle!" I leaped into his arms and, in doing so, split the stitch that was on my wrist from a gaping cut Angel left. Caius automatically noticed it and, upon spotting one, spotted all of the other bruises I had. We were all hoping that Angel's venom had spread through and would hide the scars, but, sadly, it didn't. Sucks to be us.

"Anna? Wha…what happened to her?" Caius yelled angrily. Alec and Cameron came from the crowd and I got up from Caius, scared now.

"Oops. Spoke too soon," Corin whispered, earning an evil eye from both Caius and I.

"Uncle─"

"Hush, Anna!" He turned to everyone else and growled. "Who did this to her?"

"Angel, sir," Cameron answered.

"Him! And you let this happen? You all were supposed to be protecting her!"

"Uncle, please. It's not their fault," I said, trying to calm him down.

"It is! If they had been doing what they were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened!"

"You don't even know what happened, Uncle. Angel gave me this necklace that somehow blocked them out and they couldn't─"

"Do not make excuses for them, Anna Marie. This is unacceptable." I opened my mouth to speak, but Caius glowered at me. "That's enough, Anna! This is not up for discussion! As for the rest of you, I will see you all in the throne room _immediately_," he hissed. He began walking off and I gripped my hair, frustrated, and held back the scream that was building up in my chest.

"Uncle, if you would just listen to what I have to say for one second, you'd understand what happened! It's not their fault! You're judging their work on what happened and you don't even _know_ what happened!" I yelled at him, angrily letting go of all the stress. Wow, I'm just yelling at everyone today. Oh well. He stopped walking and turned slowly, raging but still in shock.

"Anna, have you lost your mind?" he asked, suddenly in front of me.

"No, Uncle. I apologize but I'm just _so_ _sick_ of everyone deciding what's best for me and punishing anyone that doesn't confide with what was decided. That's _all_ you do. Make choices for me then go on a rage rampage if anyone doesn't agree, including me. Then you blame everything and everyone else if even _I_ disagree. It's not fair."

"I'm not supposed to be fair! I'm supposed to be a realist! I rationalize! And, in reality, this situation _is_ their doing due to the fact that they were all sent along to protect you! If they were told to protect you, that meant bring you back to me in the condition that you left in! That's not the condition, now is it?"

"No, but I'm not dead! I'm alive and I'll be just fine."

"Would you rather be dead? Is that what you want? Because, by not punishing their laziness, that's exactly what will happen!"

"Uncle, please stop yelling. I just think punishing them will be stupid because you can't rewind or change what happened to me, so just leave it alone. You're only making things worse."

"How they are punished is not your decision to make, child! Princess or not, you are still young and have no history or references of making vast decisions as such! So, leave it be or there will be consequences for you as well!" Aro appeared with that weird smile of his and lightly placed his hand on Caius' shoulder.

"Now, brother, let us not be hasty. Anna is simply exploring herself. Let us discuss this in a more private place, shall we?" he said calmly, motioning to the large group of humans around us. Caius spun on his heel and stalked away to the throne room, followed by the rest of us. Marcus was already seated and I went straight to his throne and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before propping myself on the arm of his chair and playing in his wavy hair absently. "Now, what is the meaning of all the tension and yelling?" Aro asked as he sat on his throne.

"Look at Anna, Aro. Do you not see the change?" Caius said angrily, glowering at everyone. I rolled my eyes. Aro extended his hand to me and I stood and walked to him, putting my hand in his. He placed his other hand atop mine and closed his eyes as all my thoughts raced through his mind. A few seconds later, his ruby eyes snapped open and he stared at me.

"My, Anna. Honestly, Caius, the child has been through much. Her emotional change cannot be determined by her physical condition. Had you seen what I have just second-handedly witnessed, you would not question her state. New one, come my young friend. I wish to see what happened outside of the room." Cameron obeyed and took my place as I moved to sit with Marcus again. Ten seconds passed before Aro opened his eyes again. He repeated the same with Alec before finally sitting and turning to Caius. "There should be no penance at hand. They truly were unable to do what they were required due to Angel's positioning and tactics."

"Nonsense! Anna is cut and bruised like she has fixed upon herself a _self-inflicting_ penance! What are we to do with this, Aro?"

"Do you not believe that argument is unnecessary, brother? There is no need for castigation. They have brought her back sounder than what could have occurred. Be happy she was brought back to us safely." Everyone waited for Caius to respond, but he never did. I stood and sat at his feet, placing my head on his knee and sighing. After a while, he began stroking my hair, which let me know that all was forgiven and he was letting the situation go. I was probably the only one who knew this, though, because he still kept his angry glare on. I looked back at him, seeing that he was still glaring. He eyed me and I smiled and giggled.

"You're so stubborn."

"No. I'm a realist. No one is always happy. Not even you, _caro_." He moved my hair from my face before looking to Aro. "We have guests." Aro clapped his hands and smiled.

"Yes! I almost forgot. You all may wish to stay for this." And with that, everyone got in their rightful guard places except Cameron, who moved to stand by Marcus as Renata stood behind Aro. As if on cue, Heidi walked in with the "guests". I fixed my head to look at them and Caius continued to stroke my hair, running his fingers through the golden waves. I'm sure I've seen the group before, but it most likely had been a very long time ago. The only way to describe the three immortal women in front of me is wild and oddly beautiful. There was no question that this was the Amazon coven I knew from my childhood. They visited often because, like most women, there was a pull to children. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina, with their long, tall, thin bodies dressed in animal skin and braided black hair roped down their backs, stood in all their wild and mighty glory, their red eyes all set on me.

"Is this my treasured Anna?" Zafrina asked in her deep voice. I smiled at her, but didn't make a move to stand.

"This must be the child you speak so highly of, Zafrina. Look at that smile," Senna said.

"Yes, this must be her. I do not forget a face, sister," Kachiri added. Then I noticed the young crazed looking new born hiding behind the three and another unknown new born, seeming to have much more control over herself, doing the same. Noticing my line of sight, Kachiri smiled and motioned the two forward, keeping a hold on the teenage boy with little control. He was pretty big and muscular. He was like Felix, but he has a more childish face.

"Who are your friends, Kachiri?" Aro asked with a pleasant, sweet voice of wonderment. Dude is so fake.

"This is Amina and Lance. We found them scared straight in the jungle." He nodded and waited, as if he knew there was more. "We cannot keep them. I was hoping you would be able to watch over them. Or…at least Lance. He has very little control and his power stops us from controlling him, let alone teaching him self control." Aro's eyes lightened at the word "power".

"What ability does the boy possess?"

"Mask. He stops all forces, even nature," Senna answered. "It even blocks Zafrina's gift, which means he stops all mental and physical abilities."

"Interesting…" Aro said. It's so obvious he'll say yes. Aro is power greedy. "Brothers?"

"Another child to look after? Haven't you had enough with the others, Aro?" Marcus asked in his dreary bored tone.

"Not nearly enough," Aro responded with a bright smile.

"You must remember, we now have Anna around for some time, Aro. You cannot make hasty decisions as such. We will not put her in danger," Caius hissed angrily at Aro for having almost said yes.

"Ah, yes. My apologies, Caius. But, think of all the dear ones we have. We have enough to have at least eight guards for both Anna and Lance. There is no way she could be put in any danger. She is safe here." Caius didn't argue. He had no room to. I looked at Lance and he was staring right at me, his big ruby eyes beckoning me to him. And I almost got up. That's weird. I looked away to where someone had said my name. Who had called me? "Anna?" Oh. It was Aro. I sat up from Caius' knee and looked at Aro in question. "Do you have any objections, dear one?" I thought about it. Well, I have Cameron now and, though I don't really have Alec anymore, I still have the others to help keep me human…and alive.

"No. I'm okay with it." He smiled and clapped his hands in joy.

"Excellent! Well, then, I guess we have reached our decision. We will keep watch over the boy and train him properly. A few lessons from Jane should straighten him out." The boy looked at Jane fearfully and the little devil smiled maliciously. This would be interesting.

"Thank you, Aro. You will be in better hands now, little one," Kachiri said to Lance while smoothing a hand over his dark curly hair. He glanced at everyone then back at me. I smiled at him and sat on the arm of Caius' throne. "Now we must be on our way. It's quite a trip to get back home." Then they were gone. Aro clapped his hands once and got everyone's attention.

"Demetri, show our newest child to his room. I'm sure he wants to get acquainted with everyone, as well. Come here, my child." The boy slowly walked forward, looking like a scared little kitten…only bigger…and manlier…and more feral, if that makes sense. He placed his hand in Aro's and Aro stood still for a moment before letting go. "He is immune to all. Except, Jane, of course. And Alec." To prove the point, Jane smiled and the boy was suddenly on the floor riveting in pain and screeching in agony. "That's enough. He's already afraid. We don't want him running off. Demetri?" Demetri nodded and the boy turned to look up at Demetri, scared straight. "Go on, child. Demetri will simply show you to your room." Lance obeyed and stood before looking at me for a while then following Demetri out. I would go see what's up with him later. Right now, I need to take care of something. Pronto. I stood and kissed all of their cheeks before looking at Cameron.

"C'mon, Cameron. I know you're just as hungry as I am." He nodded and followed me out of the room. We walked in silence for a while before I looked up at him. "So…are you going to elaborate on that…uh…you know, what you did before we left?"

"No." I waited for any further response, but he offered none.

"Why not? I think you should." He looked down at me and smiled.

"I think it was pretty self-explanatory, Anna. You just want me to say it out loud so you'll be 100% certain. But, trust me, _caro_. Your thinking is accurate." I pursed my lips and nodded before looking down at my hands and intertwining my fingers.

"Well…why?" I glanced back up at him and saw him smiling still, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you thinking accurate?" I nodded and looked forward and he gave a breathed laugh. "Well, I'll explain it as best I can. When you're a child, your brain starts to hold things. Like─"

"You know what I mean." He stopped joking and smiling, noticing my edgy tone. "Why me?"

"I can't explain that."

"Try," I growled.

"Um…okay. Well, I've watched you for years since you were young. And it never dawned on me that you were anything more than the princess that I was ordered to protect with my life. Then…it's like when two best friends have grown up together, and they're just friends, like siblings. And one day, he notices her. I mean really notices her. And he starts to feel different… and things change between them because she notices him the same way he notices her and…I'm not making sense, am I?" I nodded and he sighed. "Did I do something wrong here?"

"Cameron, I just don't get it!" I said angrily, raising my voice.

"What is there to get, Anna? I like you. I may even love you," he responded defensively, getting on edge, too.

"No you don't!" I said with a mocking laugh. "And that's just it, Cameron. You don't and you never will and, honestly, I don't appreciate the games."

"Games? Is that what you think I'm doing? Playing with you?" he yelled back.

"It's obvious that you are! I don't think, I know!"

"I'm not playing games with you, Anna, I have no reason to!" I stopped and pushed him.

"You are and I want them to stop! Now!"

"What is wrong with you? What did he do to make you act this way?"

"Nobody did anything but you. You kissed me and you didn't even have the guts to elaborate because this is all just a sick joke of yours."

"What are you talking about? Anna, I don't get what's going on! Where is all this coming from? Did somebody say something to you?" I closed my eyes for a second before turning away and walking towards the elevators, passing Gianna's desk. Cameron grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me away from the elevators and outside in some garden that I never even knew was here. I snatched my arm away and glared up at him. "Anna, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing but the fact that you lied to me."

"What?" he yelled. "Lied about what?" He was pissed. Well I'm livid. "Anna, what are you talking about? Who told you that I lied?" I shook my head and threw him a dismissive hand, officially done with the conversation.

"Just…stay away from me, Cameron." I walked around him and back towards the door.

"What? Anna, what the…what is going on?" he yelled. I shook my head and walked back inside I could hear him coming after me, but Corin stopped him and started talking to him in a low tone. I'm over it. I'm so done with people lying to me and keeping secrets and trying to play me like a fool. I'm done being submissive and believing everything is going to be okay. It's over now.

**Cameron's POV**

The young hybrid sat in the garden wondering what was wrong with Anna. He hadn't said anything to her or hurt her or lied. Somebody must have told her something. Corin stood not far from him, leaning against the building silently. There was not much to be said. He just needed to leave Anna alone for a while and let her calm down. And in the mean time, calm down himself. He sighed and leaned his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. The garden gate burst open with a loud creaking sound and slammed into the wall. Cameron glanced up and saw Alec walking over angrily. He grabbed Cameron and lifted him into the air before tossing him across the field into a tree which then toppled over itself. Is everybody snapping on him today? Alec leaped on him and gripped his collar before lifting him up so they were looking each other in the eye.

"What did you do, you fucking impudent fool?" he growled. Cameron knocked Alec off of him, sending him flying back across the field.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cameron yelled. Alec snapped back up and was about to launch himself at Cameron again, but Corin grabbed him and stopped him.

"What did you do to Anna?" Alec growled. Cameron threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I don't know! She just…zapped out on me over nothing and I don't know what the hell is going on!" Alec freed himself from Corin's grip and stalked to the confused hybrid.

"If I find out that you're lying about anything and that you're here to hurt her, I will torture you for centuries and watch you slowly slip into death day after day, am I understood?" Cameron rolled his eyes and moved around the extremely scary vampire, being nonchalant.

"You won't find that out, Alec." And with that, Cameron walked back into the castle, only one thing on his mind: more lies.

**Alec's POV**

Alec irately watched as the sickening Cameron walked off, burning anger and needing something to take it out on. He looked at Corin and she sighed.

"He's hiding something. He's lying about something and I want to know what it is," he growled.

"Why?" He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, still burning with trapped rage, so his look resembled a glare, too.

"What?"

"Why? Why do you want to know what he's lying about?"

"Because, he's playing us all like fools." She leaned up off the wall and walked to him as he sat down on a bench to try to calm down. Yeah, Corin could be a big pain in the ass and an annoying little sprite, but she was like a sister and he loved her. She didn't deserve his anger. Maybe he should find Felix soon to release his anger on.

"Are you sure it's for all of us? Or is it just for one special girl?" she asked mischievously, picking a gold lily and smelling it before setting it in his lap. The livid vampire looked down at the single flower and an image of Anna smiling and holding Cameron in happiness back in Paris popped into his head. "And…if it is for her…is it out of genuine care, or jealousy?" His head shot up and he looked at her grinning face, prepared to defend himself, but she shook her head slowly. "Ah! Shh. Don't answer it so quickly. Think about it yourself then get back to me." She walked back into the castle and Alec watched her go before getting up and going back inside himself. He went towards the library, where he knew Anna would be, which was near his sister's room, where he knew Jane would be. He was debating whether he should go see Anna or Jane. He decided to go see Jane, knowing Anna would be with either Caius or Corin, and neither were wanted company for him right now. He raised his hand to knock, but Jane interrupted him and told him to come in. he opened the door to see Jane seated on the floor with Anna brushing her hair. The young vampire furrowed his eyebrows and looked back and forth between the two.

"Hi, Alec," Anna said with an edge as she looked at him, waiting for something to happen.

"Hi. What are you doing in here?"

"Talking with Jane and brushing her hair for her." His eyes widened as he looked at his sister for confirmation. She didn't make any movement or sound as to validate or refute the statement. _Anna_ talking with _Jane _and _brushing her hair_. Satan must be ice skating because Hell has officially froze over.

"What is it, brother?"

"What is going on?"

"I believe Anna just told you. We're talking. Brother, are you feeling off?"

"A little."

"Come and sit down," Anna said. Alec, confused and puzzled, waited for Jane to shoot a glare at her, but she never did. He walked in and sat in a chair by the window, looking back and forth between the two nonchalant girls. Anna stood, satisfied with Jane's hair now, and walked to the door. "I'm going to get the curlers. I'll be back." And then she was gone.

"Alright. Stop the joke. You're messing with my head now." Jane rolled her eyes and stood to look in her mirror at her hair.

"Oh, please, Alec. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh really? What could you two possibly have to talk about?"

"If it was meant for you to know, we would have invited you to join us in our conversation." Alec thought and narrowed his eyes.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" Anna skipped back in with curlers in her hand and commenced to curling Jane's hair. They all sat silently aside from Anna's steady humming and the sound of her heart beating. She finished his sister's hair and she looked like the young, scared little sister from their human days in the village with her long blonde curls at her shoulders.

"Okay. I'm done. Look and see if you like it." Jane obeyed and nodded in approval. "You like it?"

"Yes. Thank you." Anna nodded with a smile as she gathered up her supplies.

"You're very welcome. Let me know when it falls. I'll fix it for you in a different way. I'm going to the library. I'll talk to you later." Jane nodded once before flitting to her book shelf and scanning it. Anna left out and Alec waited for his sister to tell him what was at hand.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Relax, Alec. It was nothing bad. Just…unanswered questions and relived pasts."

"So you _were_ talking about me."

"I never said that."

"You never denied it either." She thought for a minute and turned to him as a slow smile spread across her face. "What about?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. I gave Anna my word that I wouldn't tell you."

"Since when are you more loyal to her than to your own brother?"

"Touché. My word is my bond and my bond is my past. Well, I can't tell you, but I never said I couldn't give you hints as to what happened. If you guess it, I'm not breaking my word. So… guess."

"She wanted to know about our past?"

"Slightly. She didn't delve deep into it, but she did ask a few questions."

"Like?"

"I cannot tell."

"Okay. Anything bad?" Jane shook her head. "About other women?" She nodded. "She wanted to know if I'd ever been in love with anyone else before?"

"_Else_?" she said with a raised eyebrow. I didn't know you loved anyone but me _now_."

"_Jane_."

"Alright. Why does it matter so much?"

"Because. It just does. Now, finish this so we can move on with our lives. So, she asked about past loves and you said yes." She nodded. "And, of course, you then told her about Cecilia." She nodded again. "And then what?"

"She did my hair."

"_And_…?"

"We talked a little more about Cecilia."

"Well, did she say anything important? Like any special thoughts?"

"Cannot tell."

"Right. Well…did she say any emotions towards me?" Jane sighed and plopped down on a chair and stared at her wreck of a brother. He was wracking his brain over Anna.

"Alright enough. I can't stand to see you this way. It's disgusting and very embarrassing. She loves you, you stupid fool, and she doesn't know what to do because you ignore her or you show her nothing but hostility. There. I can't tell you the rest."

"Wait, that's not it?"

"No. Well, she asked for Cecilia's information and where she now resides. I think you're smart enough to figure out the rest." And he was. Anna was going to challenge him with Cecilia. Now he would have to stay vigilant. He thanked his sister and kissed her head before walking out to the library one thought in his head: she loves me.

**ATTENTION FOLLOWERS, FAVES AND READERS OF THIS STORY! If Anna and Alec were to have a child, would it be a boy or a girl, what would his/her name be and what would he/ she look like? Please send me the ideas! Thanx! R&R! xoxo *Starr***


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo, fanfic lovers. It's been a while and I'm soory about that. Don't feel neglected, I still love you all! :* Quick note, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed or given me feedback on my stories. I just want to thank in particular:**

**hello55522: She was the first to offer feedback on my question from the last chapter and I greatly appreciate that. :)**

**Nyx'sReincarnation: She offered very good feedback and gave me good and respectful criticism that has really helped me with my stories, which I am in the process of writing.**

**And I just want to note that if there is any confusion or trouble or ideas you may have, please feel free to let me know. I'm planning to major in journalism, so I need to hear these things. If you think something is stupid, tell me. I'm 99.9% sure I won't be upset or offended and 100% sure I won't be if you say it respectfully. And on that note...READ ON!**

**Anna's POV**

"Hey, squirt, where're you going?" Felix asked as I slipped on my jacket.

"Out to the shops. I want something different. You know, extravagant."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Anything. My hair, my room, maybe I'll find something for someone else, too. Wanna come?"

"Are you taking Alec with you?"

"No. He's with Jane. I figured I'd just take you or Demetri and leave him alone."

"I spend all of my time with my sister," Alec's voice said from behind me. I jumped a little and turned to him. "I don't mind leaving her for a bit." Since the whole Angel thing, he's been really nice. Well…not normal nice. As nice as Alec can be.

"Alright. Well, c'mon then." He opened the door and we walked to his car. We went to the shops and I smiled as I watched all the people milling around. It's a Saturday in May and the day is just absolutely beautiful. The sun was hidden behind some clouds and would be setting soon. The air was cool, a light spring breeze blowing. Alec was being extremely nice. It's weird. He didn't argue about me buying sixty thousand things, or going around in circles to find one thing we passed six times. He even carried all my bags for me. This is getting creepy. We've entered some type of alternate universe and Hell has officially frozen over. "Alec, why are you being so nice today? You never like to come shopping with me and you hate the way I shop. And now you're quiet and even carrying my bags. Did you hit your head or something when you jumped out the window back in Paris?" He smirked and slipped my bags into the trunk before walking back over to where I stood by the car.

"No. I have not been very kind to you, and I wish to change that."

"For what? I'm not giving you a certificate or some type of reward for it." He raised an eyebrow before walking away. This guy is nuts. He is officially crazy. "Whatever. I'm hungry. I want to go into one more store then we can go back to the castle and I'll cook with Vinny. Hopefully he already has something going in the kitchen for me." I hurried into the boutique, already seeing something I liked. I grabbed the simple but gorgeous yellow dress and hurried into the dressing room to put it on. It looked absolutely amazing on me. I grinned and twirled out of the dressing room. "Alec?" He turned to me and his face was emotionless as he looked me over. "So, what do you think?"

"You look…beautiful." That's the first time he ever called me beautiful. I mean, genuinely compliment me and mean it. I blushed and twirled around, the skirt flowing out as I did.

"Thank you," I said in a low voice before going back into the changing room and changing back into my white jeans, light pink ballet flats, flower printed ruffled shirt and light pink mid-sleeved blazer. I paid for the dress and Alec decided to take me to some café because Vinny had left a few hours ago. We were seated by some blonde bimbo who, for some reason, had a hard time of keeping her eyes and hands and boobs off of Alec. She had a hard time keeping her balance with my foot suddenly cutting out into the walk way, too. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" I asked with faux concern, not standing up to help her and not really giving a damn. She stood up and looked at Alec, who was holding back a smirk, then glaring at me.

"I'm fine," she growled before walking off. I smirked and Alec looked at me with a smile. "What?"

"I never knew you were of the jealous nature."

"I'm not. I just…simply wanted to stretch out my leg. It was cramping up from all the walking we've been doing." He shook his head and I leaned up onto the table with a smirk. "So…"

"So…?"

"My birthday is coming up next week…"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"And I'm 99.9% sure that Aro is going to give me a party. I mean, he _is_ Aro and it _is_ my sweet sixteen, as the Americans call it."

"Alright."

"So, I was wondering if, I mean, if you'd like, if you'd be, you know, my escort." His eyes widened and he looked as shocked as I was. I usually kinda hated Alec. Well, not all the time. My hate is slowly fading, like the way Alec's gift moves. Slow and sneakily. I mean, I still can only be around him for short periods of time before he does something to piss me off and he still makes me sick sometimes, but he's been really nice and sweet lately. I was thinking it would just pass after a few hours, but he's still going strong. So, I need an escort, Cameron is a lying piece of shit and everyone else already has a "date". So it'll be weird. I figured Alec would kinda take Jane, but she's taking Lance, God only knows why. It'll kinda be like babysitting. Poor Lance. He's terrified of Jane. But then again, he _did_ say yes. Maybe out of fear, but he still said yes.

"Alright," Alec finally said after a while. "But I have an ultimatum. If you tell me exactly what your plans are from the information you gathered from my sister−─and don't give me that look−─then I'll be your escort."

"What do you mean "plans"?"

"Well, you must have some plot or scheme. I want to know what it is."

"I don't have a plot or a scheme." He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"Then you don't have an escort either." I smirked a little and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Alec, what are you getting at? So…Jane told you what we talked about…and now you think I have some type of plan. How does that even link together?"

"Why were you so interested in my past affairs?"

"It was just a question. You don't seem to like showing your emotions, so I was wondering if you'd been with anyone else. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No. It is, though, a very strange thing. You must have some type of…_idea_ browsing around that mind of yours."

"Why does it matter to you so much? It's not like I'm plotting to kill you."

"How do I know you're not?"

"Because if I truly wanted to, you'd be dead by now." He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to protest in some way about how superior and strong he is and how I'm just a weak human and blah blah blah. "Forget it. Let's just go back to the castle. Vinny said he'd teach me to make _panna_ _cotta_ today." Alec looked over at the waitress, who'd been standing by watching him for the last hour, and she hurried over with a bright smile.

"Is there something I can get you?" she asked.

"The check," I said in a sugary sweet voice, getting her attention. She glanced at me with attitude and did a double take.

"_Principessa_ Anna. My dear apologies, _vostra_ _Altezza_. I'll bring the check right away." She bowed before hurrying off.

"So you do get respect. I was beginning to wonder if appearance was more powerful than title now." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh, it is. It's just that she has more class than the others. And I'm 100% sure she's from Pomarance, which is why she showed more respect than the others." She came back quickly with the check and sent one last big grin to Alec before bowing to me and walking away sadly with her pay and tip. "And apparently, now that she sees I'm with you, you're off limits for her. Maybe you should stop going out in public with me. I'm driving away all your catch."

"I don't mind. I prefer it this way." I raised an eyebrow as I stood. He nodded as he came over to my side and helped me slip on my jacket. He lingered a little longer than necessary and let his hands rest on my shoulders before sliding them down my arms until they were at my hands, where he entwined our fingers. I could imagine the stupid cocky smirk on his face as my heart beat sped up and my breath hitched a little. He released one hand and lifted my other to twirl me around to face him, making me meet his eyes. "And I'm sure you do, too, Anna. I'm 99.9% sure you do," he said, mocking me.

"And the other .1%?"

"That's the small fraction of me that doesn't care to know whether or not you do."

"Oh," I whispered, barely able to speak, before backing away and clearing my throat. "We should go. It's kinda late and my uncle gets worried when I'm gone for a long time." I led the way out and could feel his eyes literally boring holes in my back. We walked past a cart selling flowers and I greeted the man as I walked by. He smiled and handed me a white rose. I grinned and thanked him before sniffing the flower and Alec laughed. "What?" I asked as I turned around.

"That flower. It doesn't fit you."

"What do you mean?"

"That rose means innocence. Purity. That is not you."

"Yes it is. It fits me exactly." He shook his head as we walked to where the car was parked. He turned me all the way around to face him and pressed close to me, causing my back to touch the car. Here we go again.

"You are not innocent. You never have been. Maybe once when you were a child, but not now." He moved down to my neck and inhaled, moving my hair aside. "You have changed since you have come here, Anna. You are still changing."

"I─is that a bad thing?" I stuttered nervously. He gave a breathed laugh, his cool breath making me shiver.

"It depends on the day. Some days it's good, some days it's bad and other days…well, other days you're entirely much too irresistible for the good of nature."

"What about today?" His lips brushed my throat lightly and he kissed it once before meeting my eyes again.

"Today you're entirely much too irresistible for the good of nature." I pressed my lips to his almost too fast for comprehension, hating the space between us. He was still for a while, probably shocked. Hell, I was too. I never thought I'd do that. But he was so close, but not close enough. It was killing me and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to have Alec all to myself. It didn't take long for him to react and try to take control. That wasn't happening, though. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he obeyed my unspoken request, allowing me to explore every inch of his mouth. I felt like a rebel. Like I was doing something bad that I had no business doing, and that only excited me, which was channeled into the kiss. A growl rumbled in his chest and he pressed me to the car roughly. It was obvious that he wasn't used to not being in control of anything, even something as small as a kiss, though this make-out session is far from small. He lifted me and sat me on the hood of the car, which helped me because I was standing on my tip-toes and he _still_ had to bend for us to make contact. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, and he snaked one arm around my waist and ran the fingers of his free hand through my hair. There is no reason why I should be doing this and feeling this way. Well…no logical reason. Except love, and even that is illogical. How could I be in love with the one person who has done nothing but bring me pain and heartache and anger and rage and so many other emotions that have never even been classified yet? He's also the person I spend every second of the day with. We're always together and frequently engage in actions like this, and we go at each other in two ways almost every single day: 1) like we can't stand each other and are ready to rip each other's throats out and 2) like we can't stand to be away from each other. And the thing those two total opposites have in common is, in those moments, all I think, feel, see even breathe is Alec. Whether I'm ready to tear him to shreds or forget princess celibacy altogether, he's all I am. And it's really weird. How could you love and hate someone at the same time, switching from one to the other in a matter of seconds? There's so much passion and care behind all we do, no matter how much we both deny it. I pulled away, needing air, and he moved forward, starting the process over again. I pulled away again, smiling at his glare as he went straight to my neck.

"I need oxygen, Alec. You may not have to breathe, but I do," I whispered. He groaned and lifted up, resting his forehead against mine.

"It goes to show, don't start things with me you have not the strength to finish." I scoffed.

"We have to go back to the castle anyways before Caius sends out the entire guard looking for me." He sighed and I released him so we could go. He kissed me one more time, long, gentle and sweet, before moving away. I hopped off the car and we got in the car, driving back to the castle in complete silence, but glancing over at each other habitually. When we got back, Aro was waiting for us. He sighed in relief as we walked in.

"There you two are. Where have you been all day to come back at this hour?"

"Uh, we went to the shops and we just lost track of time talking," I said, glancing at Alec, who said nothing, but his eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well, that must have been quite a grand conversation," Aro said with a smile.

"Yes, master, it was. One I do intend on finishing up later," Alec said, glancing at me with a nod before looking back at Aro. "If there is no further assistance, I shall go to my sister's chambers. I'm sure she's as thirsty as I am." Aro nodded and Alec bowed before flitting off.

"Caius wishes to speak with you, my dear. He is quite anxious," Aro said. I sighed and nodded.

"Great. That's when he's _darling_," I said sarcastically. "Has he at least eaten today?"

"No, _cara_. He's been waiting for you." I sighed again and walked off with a low thanks to Aro. I stood in front of Caius' office door, reluctant to enter. I sighed and opened the door to find Caius sitting in a chair with Athenodora sitting on the arm of his chair. Uh oh. This is not going to be good. Athenodora is Caius' voice of reason, yes, but she never stayed with him when he spoke to someone else. She spoke with him before then left he spoke to the person in trouble. If she's here, something else is up, much worse.

"_Ciao_, _zio_, _Zia_ Dora. I'm really sorry about being out so late, _zio_. Alec and I just lost track of time at the restaurant." Athenodora stood then and kissed his cheek before whispering something to him, to which he nodded once. She smirked at him and touched his hair lovingly before kissing my forehead on her way out. Great. Thanks for your help, Auntie Dora. I hope you'll be satisfied once loving and thirsty Caius rips me apart out of rage. He was staring at me and it was starting to scare me. "So…I'm sorry about being late and I promise not to do it again…yeah. So, are we good?" He narrowed his eyes and I fidgeted and switched my weight to my other foot.

"Anna, do you have any idea how much danger you are in? There are violent feigns from every corner of the world searching for you, trying to kill you. Do you treasure your life at all, or are we all just making fools of ourselves protecting someone who doesn't wish to live?" he growled angrily.

"Uncle, I'm sorry−─" He shot up out of his seat angrily and flitted in front of me.

"I don't want your pathetic apology, Anna! Do you hate life so much that you're willing to lose yours so foolishly?" he yelled. "I do not understand why you're trying so hard to disobey every single rule I have implemented to keep you alive! You're just like your mother! So obstinate and willing to die just to prove a naïve point that you're capable of getting yourself killed! It is so dense and illogical!" I stepped back some and narrowed my eyes.

"Okay. So, I'm like my mother. I'm stubborn I'm naïve and I have a tendency to get myself into dangerous situations without even trying to get out of it. That's who I am, Caius! I'm not some picture perfect darling angel that does everything just right all the time and has no sense of her own mind because she let's everyone else decide how she lives! I'm a normal teenage girl, no matter what my title is!"

"And that's your problem, Anna!" I froze for a second.

"Well…I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." He instantly regretted his words and sobered from his rage, his features becoming calm and tired.

"Anna…_diletto_…I did not mean that."

"It's fine. Whatever. I…I'm a disappointment to you and almost everyone else. Just leave it at that."

"Anna−─"

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, _zio_." I walked out and to my room quickly. I showered and changed into a silk navy nightgown before sitting on the floor and opening a book. After about an hour, I was still on the first page. I sighed and shut the book before going to Alec's room. I stood in front of the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to open it. I could sense him right behind it and I smiled. "You can open the door anytime, Alec." He laughed and the door swung open, Alec standing behind it with a smirk. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" He opened the door wider and I walked in slowly. I'd never been in his room before. It was nothing like mine. Everything was white and gray and silver. He didn't have a bed, like the others, and he had a humongous bookshelf full of books and shelves full of music. There were no knickknacks or anything, just normal things. His closet door was open, and I could see it was full of every clothing, dark blues, greens and reds, blacks and grays and whites. I smiled and turned to face him before sitting on his white futon chair and curling up on it, holding one of the pillows to my chest.

"Tell me what happened, Anna," he said in a low voice as he shut his door and turned to me. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"I'm a disappointment to him." He sat next to me and I laid down into his lap, staring out the window while he smoothed my hair back and slowly laced his fingers through it repeatedly. "I don't know what to feel…and it scares me. I wake up every day wondering if I'm dishonoring my father and my kingdom. I'm next in line to rule the kingdom since Tessa is basically history…but…I don't think I'm cut out for that. I'm not the type to rule or anything. What if my father is killed and I have to then take over? I'll surely bring Pomarance down into flames."

"No you won't. You may not be Ozymandias, but you are still capable of taking care of your kingdom properly." I turned in his lap until I was facing upwards and staring into his face.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since the whole Angel situation, you've been really sweet and nice. But all before then, you hated me."

"I never hated you, Anna. No, you weren't my favorite person in the world, but I never hated you. I hated what you did. You made it so easy to like you. You just naturally drew people in and I hated that."

"Why?"

"It went against my nature. I trust no one except my sister, and it has always been that way. Then you come along so afraid and broken and you slept so uneasy every night…and I hated how it drew me in to you. So, I was uncouth." I smirked then thought.

"Well, what changed your mind recently?"

"Your pain. Have you not noticed that when you are in danger or are hurting, I am different? I change."

"Yeah, but you go back to normal shortly. Why haven't you this time?"

"I'm not sure. Are you expecting me to become callous? Is that what you want?"

"No. I am expecting it to happen, but I don't want it to." He was silent for a long time, just looking at the wall and mindlessly fingering through my hair.

"I apologize." I stared at him in shock and he looked down at me, his face completely serious.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was obviously so horrid of a person that it's all you expect from me, and I apologize for that." I couldn't respond I was so shocked. Then I smiled.

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you. Now…about that conversation we were having earlier…I do still wish to continue it." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Are you going to be my birthday escort?"

"Of course. There's no one else worthy of the honor." I grinned then yawned. He picked me up easily, which wasn't anything new, and I wrapped my arms around his neck limply. "Alright. I'm taking you to bed, but I may not be able to stay with you. I believe Demetri is watching you tonight." I nodded, already half asleep.

"I like this new you. You're considerate…kinda…at least to me."

"Yes. I'm still a heartless bastard to everyone else." I laughed a little. When we finally got to my room, I was half conscious. Demetri wasn't to stand patrol for me, judging from the silence. Alec laid me on my bed and covered me in my blanket. I peeked my eye open and saw him walking away.

"Alec." He turned back with a smile and I stretched out my arms. "Come here. I don't want to sleep alone tonight." He obeyed my request and laid down beside me before I moved to rest my head on his chest, curling up as close to him as possible. I would never say it, but I'm afraid to lose him, whether he be arrogant, mean douche bag Alec or confident, sweet, thoughtful Alec, I want to keep him forever, and nothing is going to change that, no matter how hard I try.

**R&R! xoxo *Starr***


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooo, everyone. Again, thank you all for the support and love for the story. I greatly appreciate it and I love that you ove this story so much, that I decided to put up another chapter ASAP. Hope you like it.**

_And though there are times when I hate you, 'cause I can't erase, the times that you hurt me and put tears on my face.  
And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say: __I know I'll be there at the end of the day. __I don't wanna be without you, babe. I don't want a broken heart…I know that I love you but let me just say: I don't wanna love you in no kind of way. __I don't want a broken heart and I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl._

I woke up still lying on Alec's chest and smiled a little. I like waking up like this. I didn't open my eyes, though, in fear that he would want to move or make me move.

"You're a horrible liar, Anna, and you fake pretty awfully, too." He started stroking my hair and I stretched a little. "Come on. Aro wants you to eat breakfast then come to the throne room for something." I groaned and held on to him tighter. "Anna…"

"I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I, but it was an order that I must follow, even if by force." I sighed and got up before going to brush my teeth and shower. I untangled my hair until it fell like a thick golden waterfall then slipped into my undergarments and a robe before walking out, finding Alec still present and waiting. He darted over to me and slowly laced one hand into my hair, his face literally an inch from mine. "Can I kiss you?" Well that was weird. He'd never asked before, why would he ask now? I searched his eyes then nodded. It was an exact replay of yesterday's kiss, only ten times better. It also grew deeper really fast. Like there were unspoken things underneath it all. I know on my part, there were plenty of spoken and unspoken alike, but I'm sure he knows them now. I leaned further into him and he grabbed my waist tight. It was like the kiss that usually led to clothing shed. We were suddenly on the floor, and I was on top. At some point, my robe disappeared and all I wore was matching black and white undergarments. His shirt was gone, too, and I vaguely remember doing that myself. It was all happening so fast, I couldn't keep up. I trailed kisses down to his chest, earning a moan and growl that weirdly turned me on. We were so distracted, neither of us heard the door open.

"Well, damn. You two couldn't even make it to the bed?" Felix's voice asked. I jumped up quickly, my back slamming into the wall. Alec stood up too, growling angrily, but to cover me from Felix's eyes, which, up until that moment, were fixed on every part of me but my face. Awesome. This should go into the world's most awkward moment. Felix raised his hands to Alec as a sign of peace and smirked. "No harm, Alec. It caught my eye."

"What do you want?" he growled while I slipped my robe back on.

"Aro wants to know what's taking so long, but I guess we know what the problem is." Alec hissed and Felix grinned. "Fine, I'm out. And Anna, I don't even want to know how further down you were about to go." I glared at him and he twisted the lock on the door jokingly before walking out. I looked at Alec as he turned to me and stretched up to kiss him again before walking to my closet to get dressed. Heidi had an outfit picked out already and I smiled at it. Something big is happening today.

files/2013/02/x-2=.jpg

. 

I dressed in the outfit and pulled my hair into some curly concoction that actually turned out cute before walking out the closet. It's kinda weird that I get dressed in there, but whatever. I smiled at Alec as he turned to me from looking out the window. It was really bright and sunny today, the perfect spring day. "Ready?" He stood and followed me out the room towards the kitchen. Vinny was already in the process of making me breakfast, also making me smile.

"Hi, Vinny," I said as we walked in. I went over and kissed his cheek before watching his hands move all about quickly and skillfully as he prepared food.

"Good morning, _principesa_."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Could you possibly teach me to make panna cotta today?"

"Yes, of course. I must go to get more food, today, though, so it will have to be later."

"Ooh, can I go?" He glanced at Alec then looked back at me. I smiled. "Oh, c'mon, Vinny. Can you say no to this face?" He smiled softly.

"I find that I cannot. Alright. If the masters allow it, you can come along."

"What are you making?"

"Bamolini. I felt like going fruity and fresh today. I think I'll use cranberry sauce instead of chocolate on it, as well. Maybe a side of fruit."

"Preferably strawberries, grapes and bananas." I turned as someone walked in, seeing Lance and Jane. I smiled at them and grabbed a glass of juice. "Good morning, Jane, Lance." My smile vanished as I felt that same pull to Lance as before, only much stronger. It was like there was a rope tied around me and it was yanking me to him. And him staring at me didn't make it any better. I hadn't even noticed I'd moved to him until Alec grabbed me angrily. I snapped out of the trance and noticed I was stepping on something. I looked down and saw the glass of juice shattered on the floor with juice everywhere. I almost fell, but Alec grabbed me again before I could. But that didn't stop my hand from smashing into the glass anyways. Only I could find a way to still hurt myself in this situation. What made it even worse, though, is the blood that drew from the gape in my hand. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't see. Both Jane and Lance were gone, and Alec was standing in the corner of the room glaring at me. What the hell just happened? I looked at my hand, still bleeding and grabbed a towel to cover it before walking out to take care of it. I went back to my room and took the pieces of glass out before cleaning and stitching it. I walked out of the bathroom and Alec was waiting. "Wha…what happened?" He just glared at me for a while then turned towards the door.

"You need to eat then go to Aro." And with that, he walked out. Okay. I went back to the kitchen and everything was cleaned up. My food sat on the table and the room was empty. I just sat down and ate then Demetri came in to take me to the throne room.

"Where's Alec?"

"He had some other business to tend to."

"Demetri, please don't lie to me like that ever again. He's mad at me, isn't he?" He hesitated then nodded. "Did he tell you why?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell me. I don't know what happened. It was a confusing blur."

"He said…basically you drew to Lance…in an inappropriate way. And from what Felix tells me he saw this morning before, you shouldn't have been even slightly drawn to Lance."

"I'm not! I don't know what the hell it is that he did, but _he_ drew me to him. I didn't do it willingly. I bet he has another gift other than that blocking one. Haven't you noticed Jane? She doesn't like _anyone_ easily, and after less than 24 hours, their best friends. Isn't that weird?"

"Jane was assigned to him. That's why they're always together, Anna." Now he's on Alec's side, too. Since when is Demetri hostile, especially towards me?

"Ugh! There's something weird happening, Demi!"

"We have a guest here, an old guard, and his ability is to see others gifts. If you believe Lance has another gift, then get our guest to look into it." As if he'll believe me. If Demetri won't even believe me, it's a lost cause. We walked into the throne room and everyone was already present. There was a two vampires, one man and a woman, both brunette They both looked at me and the first thing I noticed was their eyes. They were like topaz or amber or honey. It was so intriguing to see it. I smiled at them as I walked in while Demetri moved to his place along the wall.

"Ah, Anna, there you are," he said as I walked over to his throne and kissed his cheek before doing the same to both Marcus and Caius.

"Introduce me to our lovely guests, Aro."

"Of course. This is our dearest old friend, Eleazer, and his mate Carmen."

"Hello," I said, exposing my dimples. My eyes set on the guy I figured was Eleazar. They greeted me back kindly and I sat on the arm of Caius' throne. They looked at me with wide eyes then at Caius, probably waiting for him to kill the little human that dared to even _look_ at him. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair before twirling a piece of it around my index finger, glancing down at him. He's really serene right now, but kinda serious, too.

"We are so delighted that you have decided to visit us, Eleazar."

"I need your…assistance."

"For?"

"There is a small clan growing larger by the second. I'm sure you're aware of it possibly becoming a problem."

"Yes, but I have faith. Not everyone is out to get you and your…family." He glanced at Carmen once he said this, but I'm sure he was adding some other unspoken names, too. There was a small bicker between them for ten minutes before Aro gave in. "We will give them until tomorrow. If they are still rapidly growing, I will send someone to put an end to it." Translation: put an end to them. "You will be staying with us, no?"

"No. We must return to Tanya, Kate and Garrett."

"No, you must stay," I said quickly before regaining myself. "You intrigue me, your eyes, your control. It is so odd. I wish to know more." Aro smiled at me, happy to have another person on his side of this.

"I implore you, friend, do stay for a while," Aro pressed. They looked between us and Carmen smiled at me.

"The child is curious, darling. Let us feed her interest," she said. That was the first time she actually spoke. Eleazar looked at me for a while.

"Please? Just one night?" I asked further, earning a scowl from Caius. He didn't speak, though. He was most likely taking it as begging, but didn't want to set me off again. I'd become a firecracker recently; ready to pop on anyone willing to piss me off. It seems like Alec and his jealous shenanigans will be my next victim if he doesn't cool it.

"Alright. One night. Then we must return home," he finally said with a smile. I smiled back and stood, hurrying to them.

"One night is entirely too little time for all the questions I have. We must get started now," I said, holding onto Carmen's hand and looking up at her with a smile.

"Anna, dear, one moment. I have one more thing for you. Chelsea, please escort our guests to their chambers. Anna will be with you shortly." I released Carmen and she smiled down at me before smoothing my hair and leaving with Eleazar. I turned to Aro and he stretched out his hand for me to come to him. I walked back to my previous spot next to Caius and waited. "Demetri, Felix, would you please bring in our guest?" They both disappeared and came back in with Tessa, who, for a vampire perfectionist, looked like shit. I stared at her in shock, then switched to anger and narrowed my eyes. "Now, _cara_, this is your sister and it was your business that occurred in Paris. So, her fate is in your hands." Wow. That's pretty shocking. I thought Aro was all about power and doing whatever he wants, but apparently, with me, all that changes. Hmm. Good to know.

"Anna, don't do anything rash! He manipulated me! I was in a trance!" I stepped down from my place and stood in front of her, wanting so badly to hit her, and I would if I wouldn't be the one getting hurt.

"Jane?" I said in a low voice, glancing over at her. She grinned evilly then Tessa was screaming in pain, dropping down to her knees, even with Demetri and Felix holding her arms. After a while of this I glanced at her and she stopped. Then I smirked at Corin, who wanted nothing more than to tear her to pieces. She flitted over to me and grabbed Tessa's head. "Wait. Not yet. I want her to suffer. I want her burned alive." Corin let go and flitted away before starting a fire. It should have been done outside, but whatever.

"Anna, stop! You can't do this! I'm your sister!"

"Not anymore. Now, you're just a hateful bitch that broke my heart and almost killed me." I looked at Jane and Tessa started screaming again. "Enough. Alec, sight and hearing please." He moved to my side and the slow dark cloud started moving towards Tessa, who squirmed and screamed, begging me to stop this. "Chain her to something." I looked back at Aro. "You have chains capable of holding her, right? Made of vampire bone?" He nodded and Felix appeared with them. He and Demetri were having entirely too much fun with this. The chained her to a wooden chair and she struggled, but there was no use. She started burning and it traveled up her body, her screams piercing the air and bouncing off the wall. I smirked as I watched the devil burn to Hell, just where she belongs. Once the deed was done, I turned to Caius, who had a small smirk on his face and amusement and joy in his eyes then Marcus, who looked slightly bored, but pleased. Then there's Aro. Creepy, weird Uncle Aro. He wasn't smiling or frowning. He just looked serene. Like he knew this would happen. I looked at Aro and cocked my head. "May I go now?" Aro nodded and I stepped on the ashes in the middle of the floor. I felt someone walking behind and knew it was Alec. "Are you done giving me the silent treatment?" I asked. He was silent for a while.

"Why do you play with me?" I laughed a little and shook my head.

"It's really sad that you don't believe me. And it's even worse that you don't trust me enough to will yourself to believe me. Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone, so do not take it personally." I stopped and turned to him.

"Haven't I given you enough reason to trust me? I trust you more than I trust anyone. More than my father, more than I trusted my mother, more than even my uncle. I basically placed my life in your hands the night I walked in here and you haven't even truly proven you could protect me because you're ruled by your emotions. You place work and personal things in the same stanza. You are my assigned guard to keep me alive, which means no matter how mad I make you, no matter how much of a bitch I can be, no matter what I say or do, you have to protect me. You have to stay with me. There is absolutely no reason Demetri should have come and gotten me today and, if I remember correctly, there's no reason why you should be pissed about anything I do with any other male because you don't own me. I don't belong to you. And we're nothing but just princess and unlucky guard. Remember that? That's what you said. Now, you need to get a grip on our emotions and stop acting like a baby all the time sulking and moping around every time you don't get your way. The world does not revolve around what you want, Alec. And yes, I sent for Cecilia as means to know more about you on the other end. The side no one but that one special female sees. And also, I did it to see where your head is. To see if you'd change around her or if you truly still meant all you've said and done. It's a test, okay. There. I've told you exactly what's on my mind. Now I don't understand why you have to be so complicated. Why can't you just tell me how you really feel and show me who you really are? You get so upset when I even _look_ at another guy, yet you do _nothing_ to be sure that I don't. I don't get you. It's all just a confusing blur and I just want it all to stop." I'd stated crying at this point. "Just tell me what you want, Alec. At this point, I'm willing to do anything to just at least get the truth out of you. Do you want me to beg? Is that what you want? For me to get down on my knees and beg you to tell me how you feel? I'll do that, Alec, just…just tell me what you want…" my voice drew out really low, barely above a whisper, as the pain and tears and anger and frustration all built up into one big ball, breaking me already. He hadn't done anything for a while. He just stood there staring. Then he kissed me. And not a whole sex kiss thing, but a soft, sweet kiss that was a total contradiction to what I'm used to from him. It wasn't uber long either. He pulled away slowly and brushed my cheek with his knuckles, wiping away the stupid tears that rudely fell from my eyes without permission while also catching another one that fell. "What do you want?" He was still for a long time then he smiled and laughed a little.

"You." He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "You," he repeated. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him closer−─well, trying to. He is still a strong, stone bodied vampire and I'm still only a human. He complied t my unspoken request and rubbed his thumb in circles on my cheek.

"You're changing, too. You're not as evil as you used to be. It's because of me." He nodded a little and I smirked. "Or you're just nicer to me than everyone else. Felix still seems a little scared of you, even though he tries to play it off. Are you just being evil to them still?"

"Of course. Unlike you and your purity, I have a reputation to keep." I rolled my eyes and pulled away, making him tighten his arms in response and pull me back. "I never said I didn't like your purity. It's all mine now," he said with a grin, a little more suggestive than it seemed. I blushed and looked down. He lifted my head by my chin with his index finger. "See? So pure, even the slightest implication of anything remotely less, you blush." Someone cleared their throat and Alec sighed before releasing my chin. He didn't turn to the person, though, he just turned into old Alec, dark glower, scowl, and an evil glint in his eyes. "What is it, Corin?" he growled. She giggled and I heard her heels clicking.

"You're so hostile and tense, Alley-cat. That means you're in desperate need of good se−─"

"Corin, if you say it, I'll kill you myself," I hissed between my teeth. She appeared beside Alec, a devious grin on her face.

"You too. Wow. The perfect pair and you're wasting time just thinking about it. Take action, children! It's not all that hard with this guy around. He's wanted you since day one." Alec turned to her and growled.

"Was there a reason for your interruption, Corin?"

"Just passing by. I wanted to see if Anna wanted to go out somewhere, but it seems she's a little caught up. You know−─"

"Don't," he warned in a final tone. The tiny vampire pouted and huffed.

"You're no fun. I'll go find Felix. He'll want to go." She whispered something to Alec and his eyes widened, then she laughed and walked off.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. Let's get you to Carmen and Eleazar. I'm sure they're waiting for you."

"Alright, but…can you not be as hostile towards them? Like…don't glare at them like you hate them."

"I do." I gave him a look and sighed.

"Okay, but…just be _semi_-nice. Like…just tolerate them for a few hours while I talk to them. Please." He pursed his lips and I cocked my head and smirked before kissing his exposed neck where I know a vein should be, but a slight nerve still is, and from the shiver that ran through him, I'm sure my assumptions were correct. "For me?" I pressed in a whisper. "If you're nice, I'll give you one thing that you want." His eyes widened a little and he got a devious smirk. "No. Something _appropriate_, Alec. You should know me better than that." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I never knew Alec could be such a…_guy_. It's weird. "So?" He kissed me once more and nodded then led me to the library, where the yellow eyed vampires were waiting for me, reading. They both looked up and Carmen stood and flitted over to me with a smile.

"We are pleased to see you, Anna," she said, her accent thick. She's definitely a native Latina. I smiled and sat down at the table they were occupying and Alec stood behind me. I glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Carmen, Eleazar," he said in greeting. Well, I guess that's okay.

"Hello, Alec," Eleazar said and Carmen smiled at him slightly. Satisfied, I looked back at the couple. "You must be very valuable, Anna, if they have assigned you Alec."

"And…Caius seems pretty attached to you," Carmen added. "I believe I even saw Marcus smile. It is strange." I laughed a little.

"Caius is a close friend of my father's. I consider him an uncle. He is like a…a godfather." They nodded. "And it doesn't take much to anger him, but my safety is Uncle's #1 priority right now. My…my father, Valentino…our kingdom was attacked and he was taken and…whoever this leader is has sent vampires from everywhere to search for me. I've almost been taken several times, but…Alec has always been there. I'm starting to think he likes to mess with my head a little and make me think I'm about to be taken when, in reality, he's going to show up." I glanced at him and smirked before looking back at them.

"I hear you have a special gift, no?" Carmen asked and I shrugged and nodded.

"Yes. But, I've always had it."

"It just manifested," Eleazar said in a low voice, mostly to himself, thinking out loud.

"Your kingdom, where does it lie?" Carmen asked

"Pomarance."

"Not a place known for magic or witchcraft. They have a few superstitions and legends as all other places, but not as strong. I'll research this gift of yours tonight," Eleazar said as he closed his book and smiled at me. "So, I'm aware you have questions for us." I grinned and stood to get a notebook from the shelf and a pen. This stuff had to be documented so I could always remember everything about the strange yellow-eyed vampires. I sat back down and commenced to my questioning. So, they're both originally from Spain, and Eleazar was once a member of the Volturi. His purpose was to fish out those with good gifts for Aro. Then he met Carmen, and everything changed. He fell in love, but it was hard for him to bounce back and forth between the two, so he had to choose. "Of course, I chose her," he said as he looked at her so lovingly, I smiled. She smiled back at him just as lovingly and placed her hand over his. "And it was the best decision I've ever made. I can't imagine what I'd be without her."

"Nothing," she commented jokingly and we laughed. Even Alec secretly smirked at the comment. I wonder if we'll be anything like them. I can't imagine what I'd be without Alec. He's now my everything. I'm still a little afraid to admit it, but, at this point, especially after my little breakdown earlier, I'm sure it's obvious that there's something more there. And Alec is smart. Very smart. He notices everything I do. He just pretends not to because he likes proof at these times. He wants me to openly say I love him and openly say I can't be without him. And knowing that I'll pretty much do anything to get him now, I'll wind up giving him exactly what he wants in no time. "We've been living in Alaska ever since with our family Tanya, Kate and Kate's new mate, Garrett as…vegetarians. We only feed on animals, which explains our eyes," Carmen finished.

"You two are so in love and happy."

"You will be as well. You will soon find your love, _querido_. You have a bright spirit." I smiled and nodded, not risking a glance at Alec, but he was definitely the first person to pop in my head as soon as she spoke the first sentence. But maybe it was obvious because both Carmen and Eleazar glanced up at him then back at me. Someone tapped on the doorway and we all looked to see Cecilia. Looking at how tense Alec got as soon as she entered, I'm really regretting ever inviting her. She smiled her dazzling smile as she walked over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wish to speak with Alexander momentarily." I looked at him, wondering what he'd do.

"I am ordered to stay at Anna's side until I am relieved."

"Are you not her permanent guard until she returns home?"

"Yes."

"So you would never be relieved?" He didn't respond. He just watched her. Did he just (as Americans say) _diss_ her? "Alexander, are you avoiding me?"

"No. I am simply informing you that I am on duty." She looked at me then at him and back.

"Go on, Alec. I'll be fine," I said, surprising both myself and Alec. well, this was a plan to see if he is true in his intentions and intents. How can it be determined if I keep him by my side all the time? He looked at me, shock in his eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Go ahead with Cecilia. I'm relieving you and ordering you to go. Demetri can take your place. Go on off and send him in." He stared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Go. She wants to speak with you. It'll only be momentarily, right?" I asked, glancing at Cecilia from the corner of my eye.

"Of course," she responded with a smile. I looked back at Alec and he was torn.

"Go," I repeated firmly. He hesitated, glaring a little at my ordering tone, but walked out without another word. Demetri came in not long after and smiled. "Demetri, go sit down and read or something. Relax. Just don't tell my uncle," I said with a devious smirk, earning laughs from both Carmen and Eleazar.

"Now…this gift of yours…are you aware of how to it well?"

"Yes. I wasn't taught, but I learned on my own."

"May we have a demonstration?" Carmen asked and I smiled and nodded before putting the force of my power on her. Her worst nightmare is losing Eleazar. Wow. That's touching and the tenseness of her body as soon as she imaginatively watched Demetri rip his head from his body, it made me want to cry. I quickly took the vision away and she blinked rapidly before looking at Eleazar. "It was so vivid. It seemed so real. Had I not known it was not true, I would have surely believed it." She glanced at Demetri then back at Eleazar, shaking her head. "No more of that."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Oh, it is fine, dear. It's a very powerful gift." We sat silently for a while before I stood, Demetri standing with me.

"I'm sorry to end this so soon, but I am gravely tired. It was such a pleasure to meet you and I do hope to see you again." Carmen actually hugged me and Eleazar simply said goodbye. I wasn't at all tired. It was only 9 'clock night. I really just missed Alec. I walked out and went to his room, but he wasn't there nor was he with Jane. Fear and anxiety crept up at the thought that he may still be with Cecilia. But he cares about me; he's proven that. So he couldn't be doing anything inappropriate. I searched the castle and he was nowhere to be found. The only place left was the garden and the pool. I decided to check the pool first and Demetri said he'd check the garden. I wish I'd checked the garden. Because what I witnessed, I want to literally die at the hands of my enemy in the most torturous and brutal way possible to erase the pain from the sight. I found Alec and Cecilia. And their clothes thrown in a pile. And Alec making love to Cecilia. My entire body tensed and I froze, too shocked to do anything. I regained myself and backed away, angry tears clouding my eyes and rolling down my face. I turned and started running, but ran into Demetri, who caught me in concern.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. I snatched away from him and ran as far away as possible. I went out to the garden and sat down on the green grass, picking a gold lily from the ground.

"You needed to get away, too?" I heard a voice say and jumped, looking around for where it was coming from. Lance walked out from the bushes, eyeing me and staying back near them. His crimson eyes were as wide as saucers and I swear I saw him lick his lips. The sun was shining on him, so his skin sparkled like he was made of a million tiny diamonds.

"Uh, yes. I thought Jane was supposed to be watching you." He smirked a little.

"She's not prone to company, so I decided to give her time to herself. Plus, she doesn't have to watch and document my every move." I nodded, eyeing him. "Don't worry. I already drank today. I'm not thirsty."

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

"The way you're watching me. You're waiting for me to attack you. I'm not going to." I slowly relaxed and he flitted over and sat directly across from me. "Why are you with the Volturi?"

"My kingdom was attacked and my father sent me here. Caius is kinda my uncle; like a godfather."

"You're a princess?"

"Yes. The princess of Pomarance. Well, really, I could be considered the princess of Italy all together. So…do you…have any other gifts other than blocking peo−─"

"Anna," a voice said. A voice that belonged to a person I wanted to see burn to Hell more than anything. I didn't even turn to him, in fear that I might break down again. "Anna? Are you alright?" Then I felt the pull to Lance. I froze and was sucked into a trance. Alec grabbed my shoulder and leaped back instantly, like he'd been burned. "Anna? What did you do you insignificant fool?"

"I did nothing. This is all her doing." Then I wasn't in the trance anymore. I looked at my surroundings. I was still in the garden, sitting and both Lance and Alec were there. I looked down and the gold lily was in my hand, but it was burnt to a crisp. What the hell?

"Anna, what has he done to you?" Alec growled, glowering at Lance. I stood and pushed his chest angrily.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me!" I yelled as I pushed past him angrily. I walked back inside, knowing he would follow me, but hoping he wouldn't anyways. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Anna, what did I do?" I tried to snatch my arm away, but I ended up hurting it in the process because his grip was too tight. I started crying, not from the pain in my arm, but from the memory of what I saw. And it was completely vivid now that I'm looking at Alec. Why can't I just be happy? Aren't I good enough? Why do I always end up being the broke-hearted girl?

"I looked for you. And I found you and Cecilia in the pool room." His eyes widened and I yanked my arm from his grip. "I hate you," I said, barely above a whisper, the tears choking me up. I walked off, angrily wiping my face, and yanked the heels off my feet, tossing them at him as he caught up to me. "Get the fuck away from me! I hate you! Don't touch me you sorry piece of shit! I can't even look at you right now!"

"Anna, listen to me."

"_Vaffanculo_! I don't want to hear shit you have to say! You're a liar and a deceiver and I can't believe I actually loved you! Stay the fuck away from me! _Sei un vigliacco_!" I wanted to hit him so badly, and if I wouldn't be the only one being hurt, I would. I ran to my room, tearing the dress in my angry attempt to get out of it. I tossed it across the room and stripped out of my undergarments too before taking a shower and pampering myself to pure perfection and irresistibility. I straightened my curls and slipped on a pair of sexy lacey black undergarments before going straight to the back of my closet where I'd stored all the sexy seedy outfits of lace and leather and entirely too short dresses. I grabbed a pair of black leather shorts that fit like spandex and hugged my curves, a cropped red backless halter top that exposed my back and pierced and flat torso and the tallest pair of red pumps I could find that actually looked pretty hot, aside from the whole sex appeal and whore look. I looked in the mirror and sighed. "What am I doing?" I whispered to myself. Someone knocked on my door and I heard a sigh from the other side.

"Anna. Anna, open the door," Alec said from the other side. I hissed and opened up my window. "Anna, I know you're in there. Open the door and stop being ridiculous." I grabbed a black leather clutch filled with money and climbed out the window. I dropped to the ground easily and looked around before walking to the black Corvette. I slid into the cool car and drove to what I heard was the hottest night club in Italy. And apparently, it's the most seedy and dysfunctional, too. There were girls dressed in underwear and bras, for god's sake and the line wrapped all the way around the block. After grasping every piece of confidence and dignity I had in me, I sashayed straight up to the front of the line and smiled seductively at the bouncer.

"_Ciao_, _caldo_."

"_Ciao_._ Posso vedere il tuo ID_?" I cocked my head a little and touched his chest.

"_Ho davvero bisogno di dirvi che io non ce l'ho_? _Sono molto arrabbiato e vuole avere un po 'di divertimento_." He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "_Per_ _favore_?"

"_Certo_. _Vai_ _avanti_ _a_, _bella_." I smiled and backed up.

"_Grazie_. _Puio partecipare quando hai finito qui_." I walked in and was immediately engulfed. There was smoke and thousands of teens and young adults all dancing to the booming music that filled the entire building. There were people on the dance floor, people upstairs, if there was any space anywhere, it was immediately filled by a body or two. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and found a seat at the bar.

"Hey, beautiful, can I get you anything?" the bartender asked with a smile.

"Uh…yeah…can I get 5 shots of your strongest alcohol, please?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.

"You sure about that? Spirytus Vodka is from Poland. It's our strongest we've got and…it's pretty bitter."

"I'm positive." He shrugged and prepared them before beginning on my order. I took out the amount of money I'd need and someone slammed a black card down on the counter from behind me. I smirked and turned around to see an ultra hot black haired green eyed hottie that towered over me and looked to be definitely over 21. He smiled down at me and I cocked my head to the side.

"Hello. I'm Aaron Blake. And you are?" he said, no accent heard aside from the obvious American one.

"Anna Russo."

"It's nice to meet you, Anna. You're a native of Voltera?"

"No. I'm from Pomarance. And you are American, no?"

"Yes." He sat and stared at me silently and I pursed my lips and looked around. "I'm sorry. You're just…so beautiful."

"Oh, you must use that one a lot, Mr. Blake. And thank you, but I can take care of myself." He laughed a little and I looked down at his arm that was still stretched over me. He moved it and stepped back from me, clearing his throat. "Thank you. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Blake−─"

"Please, call me Aaron."

"Aaron. It was nice meeting you, but I must go." I drowned all 5 of the shots, and it literally burned my throat and chest. I automatically started feeling dazed and stumbled a little out of my seat. Aaron caught me and smirked.

"Can you hold your liquor?"

"_Certo_."

"My uh…my Italian skills aren't the best, but I'm guessing that means yes."

"Thank you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I feel the excessive need to dance all of a sudden." He released me and I went straight to the floor, dancing in a way a princess should not dance. Someone held onto my waists and moved close to my back; someone tall. I leaned back into whoever it was and smiled, leaning my head back against the person's chest.

"I don't think you can hold your liquor very well, Anna," an American accented voice said in my ear. I turned around to face him, the smirk still on my face, and shook my head.

"I know I can't," I said, stumbling a little. Again, he caught me before I could fall.

"Why didn't you say something? Why did you drink that much of such strong alcohol then?" I laughed a little, not really like it was funny, but because it was kinda ironic.

"Because, Mr. Blake, I'm completely heartbroken and want nothing more than to drown my sorrows in alcohol and give my purity to some random creep."

"That's not how to get over your pain, Anna."

"No, but it's how I get over mine." He thought for a second then shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Anna. Come on. I'm getting you out of here before you do something drastic." I shrugged and let him lead me out of the club. We went to some little diner that was surprisingly still open. It was 3 in the morning. I'm surprised no one had come to look for me yet. He handed me a glass of water to get me a little more sober.

"So, I'm not sure exactly what he was saying, but I think he's going to bring us out some type of dessert or something." I drank the water and he smiled. "Is that helping?"

"Yes, it's helping. I feel better. Hey, if you can't understand Italian, let alone speak it, why did you come here?"

"Vacation. And…my sister was killed here, so I came to visit her grave."

"I'm sorry."

"It was years ago. I just visit every year." He ran his hand through his hair. "So where do you live. I should probably get you home. It's almost 4 in the morning." I stood and stretched, feeling a little better, not fully sober, but not 100% wasted either. Maybe 89% wasted. "My car is back at the club. We can just go and get it."

"I have a car."

"A car you can't drive drunk."

"Right. Alcohol still in my system. Okay." We walked out and back towards the club slowly, lingering a little. I heard something and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" He stopped and listened.

"Uh, no. I don't hear anything."

"I do." Then I felt someone behind me.

"Anna." I spun around, almost falling due to the fact that alcohol doesn't help foot coordination, to see Demetri and Felix, but they had brown eyes instead of red. Contacts.

"Hey, guys."

"You're drunk," Demetri said in a low voice and I rolled my eyes.

"It was only a few drinks. I'm fine." He looked at Aaron and raised an eyebrow. "Don't, Metri, Felix. He's okay." Felix looked at Demetri ad shook his head and Demetri sighed.

"We were given the orders from your uncle−─"

"Well, I'm giving you new ones. Don't," I slurred, stumbling a little as I moved towards them. I held out my hands to steady myself. "Whoa. Okay…I'm good. Now, you two should…go back home. I'm going to hang a little." Against my will, Felix grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder swiftly and gently. "Hey!" I yelled, turning glancing over my shoulder.

"Fine. We won't…you know. But you are coming back home," Demetri said as he led the way towards the castle with Felix following behind him. Aaron was too shocked to do anything. He was frozen. I smirked and waved at him as we disappeared through an alleyway. Then we were flying through shortcuts at the immortal speed. When we got back to the castle, Felix gave me some type of pill and some water before I passed out on my bed, not knowing what happened after that.

**Alright, so, Anna isn't going to start spiraling completely out of control, but she is going to change just a tad. Don't worry she'll return back to normal shortly. And we'll find out twhat's up with Alec and Cecilia, too. And, if you were wondering, yes, Aaron is going to be a major part to the story. Alrighty then. R&R. Let me know what you think! :) xoxo *Starr***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, you guys! Been a while, but I'm back! So, this is kinda the beginning of something new with the story. But don't worry, things won't change completely. Just a few switches for about 5 chapters, then it'll go back to _normal_, I guess. Alright. That's all.**

I woke up to the sun beaming into my room and a massive headache that felt as if my head was going to explode. I threw my blanket over my head and slid further down on the bed. Then I realized how hungry I was…well, my stomach let me know by growling at me to get up. I groaned and threw the blankets back before sitting up, catching sight of someone out the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Alec staring at me. You have no idea how creepy it is to wake up to a red eyed vampire staring in your face. I should be used to it being I've lived with vampires basically my whole life, but when you can't even remember your name because you're so hung over from the alcohol of a bad night gone horrible, you tend to be a little shocked at things.

"What…what are you doing in here?" I groaned as I stretched and stood up. He was silent, and staring at me weirdly now.

"What were you thinking going out and getting drunk, Anna?" he growled. What _was_ I thinking? Why did I even go out? I thought about it, which made my head hurt like hell.

"I don't know. I don't remember anyth−─" Then it all came back to me. I went out because I was depressed because I witnessed Alec and Cecilia. "Maybe because I went to find you because I needed to be near you and I witnessed you fucking Cecilia in the one place I consider a sanctuary! That's why I left! Because I wanted to die! I don't know who I feel sorrier for: you or me." He was frozen in place. Then he was in front of me, holding me to him and restraining me from the angry hits I would have given him or the exit I was planning to make.

"Anna, listen to me−─"

"Let go of me."

"Anna−─" I snatched away from him and moved back. He reached for me, but I moved sharply.

"Don't touch me. First you get upset with me because of Lance, then you decide to go fuck your ex and now you have the audacity to sit here in my face and try to touch me with the same hands that less than 15 hours ago were on her. Have you no heart at all?" He didn't answer. "Get out. Just leave me alone and steer clear of me from now on." He walked towards the door then stopped.

"No," he growled. "No, Anna, I came here to explain and you _are_ going to listen, even if I have to tie you down and _force_ you to listen."

"I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say! You're a liar and a manipulator and a deceiver and I hate you," I whispered, dangerously low. He was moving towards me the entire time until I said I hate him. Then he stopped abruptly, like I'd jabbed him in the stomach with a knife. I had to check and make sure I hadn't.

"What?"

"I…I hate you," I repeated, less strongly now. At this point, I think I really do hate Alec. And I have a right to. After all we've been through, everything I've told him and all that I've showed him, it all meant absolutely nothing to him and I hate him for that. I hate him for the simple fact that he's never satisfied. First Tessa and now Cecilia. Am I not enough? And before Tessa, I'd seen quite a few human women being escorted to his room. He's an asshole. He's a dog and he's just never satisfied with anything. "Go…away. Just go away and stay away, Alec."

"No. I'm…I'm your guard and yo−─"

"I'll get a new guard! Just get the hell out of my room! _Ti odio_!"

"STOP…," he started, yelling, frustrated, then he stopped and sighed. "Stop saying that, Anna. You don't mean it. You are just upset." I walked past him towards the door and opened it before gesturing for him to leave. He flitted over and snatched the unlucky thick wooden door from my hand and slammed it shut before grabbing me and pinning me to the wall. "Listen to me!"

"Get off of me! I hate you!"

"Anna, listen to me, damn it!"

"Let me go! You're a fucking liar! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry!" I stopped struggling and just cried. The only thing holding me up was his hands which were wrapped securely around my wrists. "I'm so sorry," he said, lower this time. I'm falling apart. I'm literally shattering into a million pieces the more I stay in this castle. I can't do this anymore. My life is cracking and I cannot do anything to fix it as long as I'm in the place where it really all started. I slid my back down the wall and he slid down with me, still keeping his hands around my wrists. I let my head drop low, not having the strength to hold myself together anymore. I just cried and he just held onto my wrists and smoothed my hair and kissed my head and kissed my hands and fingers and just repeatedly caressed and kissed me anywhere safe where I wouldn't hit him or snap away. He didn't reach for my face not once. He's smarter than that. I just wanted to just lie there on the floor and crawl into a little ball and just cry. I want my life back to the way it used to be. When I hadn't been forced to flee my kingdom, when I was calm and happy and sweet and pure, when I lived in peace, when I hadn't met Alec. I just want it all to rewind. Or for all the suffering to end. For me to just die and end it all. I'd heard that cutting myself would ease the unbearable pain. But then again, I don't want to just ease it. I want it all to go away and stay away. And since Alec was the main cause of majority of my problems…

"Go away," I barely whispered, unable to even speak.

"No. You need me. You don't want me to leave," he said, seemingly trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

"Alec…please…I'm begging you…just go away and leave me alone."

"You're just angry. I understand that. But did you not just hear me apologize? I never apologize for anything!"

"There was no matter in it. It was an empty apology that meant nothing to you or me. Now leave. Please." He hesitated then opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Anna?" Cameron said through the door. What is he doing here? "Anna? You alright in there?"

"Yes." I snatched away from Alec and stood to open the door. He grabbed my wrist tight and yanked me away from the door.

"Anna, if you open that door−─"

"What are you going to do, Alec? Hmm?"

"Do not test my patience, Anna. This is not the time nor is it the place. And what is _he_ doing at your door anyways?"

"Minding his business. Now get out of here!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his hold, but his grip only tightened, which hurt. I yelped in pain and kicked his leg, which didn't do anything to help the situation. The door opened slowly and Caius stood there with Cameron. Cameron analyzed the situation in .2 seconds, noting my tears, the pain on my face, and Alec's hands on my wrists before flitting over and grabbing Alec, flinging him across the room. That caused an automatic reaction and they instantly started attacking each other. Caius said a few words to stop it, but really did nothing until one of them accidentally hit me and sent me flying into the wall. Wow, that was powerful. It brought back that headache I'd had from last night's drinking fiasco. Caius froze for 3 seconds then grabbed both Alec and Cameron by their collars and flung them away from each other.

"STOP!" he demanded. Alec was forced to obey because Caius is his master. Cameron is forced to obey only if he wants to live another day. Caius lifted me up gently and laid me on my bed slowly, trying to be as careful as immortally possible. "Anna?"

"Can everybody please just go away and leave me alone?" He nodded with a slight smile for my benefit, but I could tell he was livid.

"Of course. Come see me once you're feeling better. I'll send the human up with food for you."

"_Grazie_, _zio_." He nodded once then glared at Alec and Cameron. They automatically followed him out the door, both of them glancing back at me then growling at each other, earning a glare from Caius again. They shut the door behind them and I sighed, feeling lighter as if a huge weight had been adjusted from my chest and was only slightly hurting me. I curled over on my side and covered my entire body, head included, with my blanket before trying to cry out the pain. But I knew it'd never go away. I knew from experience. My mother's death caused a world sweep of sorrow for about two months, but for me, it still forced tears to my eyes even some nights today. My father had told me that the pain would fade and eventually I'd stop crying, but he was wrong. I still cried almost every night if I was alone, clinging to my necklace for dear life, as if my tears and loyalty would bring back my mother. Often times, even now, I wish that it could and I'd pray that it would. I didn't even try to force the flowing tears away. It seemed that I cried all the time now, just like a little wimp. Not like the warrior my father had created when I could walk or the brave young woman my mother would have wanted. But I swear, this will be the last time I cry out of sorrow. It will be the longest, but I will _never_ cry from sorrow or pain again. After about an hour, Vinny came in with food and sat with me for about fifteen minutes to be sure I ate before leaving, promising to be back later. I ate the food willingly, starving anyways, and left the tray sitting on my bedside table for Vinny to get later. At around 6 in the evening, I looked outside at the sun still high, but obviously close to setting. People weren't all buzzing around like usual. It was a pretty mellow spring day. I rose, having cried out all my tears, then got myself together to leave. I showered and brushed my teeth before slipping into a simple pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top before pushing my hair out of my face into a knot on top of my head and slipping into a pair of converse. I walked out of the room and down to the elevator. I went down to Caius' office, carrying my giant canvas board, a bucket of paint brushes and a container of paint. He was alone, looking out the window. He turned when I walked in and smiled a little.

"How are you?"

"I'm better. I…I'm going out to the garden." He glanced down at my paint supplies and raised an eyebrow. "To paint."

"Really. You…never mind. Alright. Do you want to be alone?" I nodded and he smiled again, brushing my hair with his hand and kissing my forehead. "Alright. Go on, but don't stay out too late. I want you to sleep tonight. Tomorrow we have much to do." I didn't bother asking what we'd have to do. I'd find out tomorrow. I walked out to the garden and exhaled, feeling like I hadn't breathed in forever. I set everything up on the ground and sat down, the canvas pad laid out in front of me. I looked around the garden and immediately started drawing and painting non-stop until I'd completely finished five hours later, having painted the entire garden.

"That looks stunning, _cara_." I turned to see Athenodora standing near the doorway.

"Thank you."

"Caius told me what happened. Are you feeling alright now?"

"I think so. I mean…not really, but manageable enough." She gracefully flitted to my side and sat beside me.

"You are much too young to experience the pain you have felt since you've been here. You need to get away for a few days."

"I know. But do you really think Caius will even consider letting me out of his sight after the whole Angel incident?"

"Yes, if I spoke to him about it."

"That was a sarcastic and rhetorical question, Auntie Dora." I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She placed her arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on hers.

"I know it is hard, _cara_. I wish this was all different. All of this started when you came here. I will speak to Caius about getting you out of town for a bit. We have friends in Verona where you could stay. You would take the guards with you, of course."

"I would love that, Auntie Dora. Could you ask Uncle about it, please?"

"Of course, Anna, dear." We stayed silent, just listening to the birds sing as they fluttered about and hopped along the garden floor. "He cares about you greatly."

"I know. He's known me since the day I was born. It's hard for him not to care."

"Not Caius, _mia_ _figlia_. Alec." I tensed at his name and lifted off of her shoulder to look at her. She nodded to clarify.

"What? Why did you bring him up?"

"Because he seems to be the root of all your tears. He hurts you greatly. But I do not want you to believe he finds the action fun or amusing. It is not purposeful. He truly loves you, though he refuses to admit it. His pride will not allow him to."

"I can understand that…but why does he have to hurt me the way he does. A few arguments are okay, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes it seems that he is purposely hurting you?" I nodded, the Cecilia incident instantly popping in my head.

"He was…he and Cecilia…they…" She looked at me, her eyes shocked, but then she calmed down again.

"I figured she would do that. She is trying to get him back. I'm sure she was not aware of you two." I didn't respond. She kissed my forehead and stood. "I will leave you to relax. I will come see about you later." Then she went away. I sighed and laid back on the grass, watching the clouds roll by against the bright blue sky.

"Anna?" I looked back and saw Lance hesitating at the door.

"Hi, Lance. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Could I…" he motioned at me and I smiled and nodded, patting the spot beside me.

"Of course. Come on in." He smiled a little and laid out next to me.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Relaxing. This is now the only peaceful place in the entire castle. All of the other places have bad memories."

"I thought you liked swimming. Isn't the pool a good place?" I shook my head.

"Something bad happened."

"Oh right. Alec. I'm sorry."

"S' fine. It's not so bad, I guess…"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I want to get back to my sister. I need to prove that I can control my thirst enough to go back home."

"Okay. How do you want me to help?"

"Well…if I'm around you a lot, then maybe Aro will see that I can control myself enough to send me back home." I thought about it then nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it." He grinned and pulled me to him in a tight hug, which kinda hurt. "Ow…" He quickly released me and smiled a little. I'm sure if he could, he would be blushing.

"Sorry. I…I get a little carried away sometimes." I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. So what do you want to do? We've got about two weeks to prove it to Aro. What should we do?"

"Whatever you want." I stood and stretched a little before smiling down at him.

"Well I'm hungry. If you want, you can go get in on the drinking while I eat. I think Heidi just got back with the tourists…" He stood and nodded with a smile.

"Okay. I'll walk you to the kitchen then go." He motioned for me to go then followed behind me, making light conversation and laughing and things. It felt really nice to smile and laugh. I haven't truly done it in so long without obligation that it felt new. Different. I like the feeling. We got to the kitchen, laughing obnoxiously about a story he was telling about Kachiri, basically his mother, that would otherwise seem stupid and irrelevant to an outsider. I'm like a 5 year old stuck in a 15 year olds body, so I find a lot of juvenile things absolutely hilarious. And with Lance being just as silly as I am, it makes things ten times worse.

"Peace and tranquility, _principesa_," Vinny said as he walked over with a plate of Chicken Saltimbocca and sat it on the table.

"Sor-ry, Vinny," I gasped, trying to contain myself.

"Sorry, Mr. Vincent. Blame me and my life story," Lance said with a grin. He looked back at me and smiled bright. "I'll be back for you later." I nodded then he left.

"It is good to see you smiling again, _principesa_. I am certain everyone has missed the sight." I blushed a little as I sat.

"I know. I've been a big baby lately crying every five seconds about one thing or another. But…I think it's all over now. Lance is a good guy. Now we just need to find my father and get my kingdom back together and I can leave. Maybe I'll take you with me Vinny. Not to be a cook, if you don't want to be. I just need you as a friend." He smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving out to get the things needed to clean up. I ate silently, looking around the kitchen. I'd never really paid attention to it before.

"Anna…" I turned and saw Cameron standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I sat down my fork and turned to him completely.

"Tell me the truth."

"What truth?" I hesitated, feeling like I might cry, but I said the tears were over.

"Tell me that you're working with whoever it is that's hunting me down and that you know for sure where my father is. Tell me that it was all in the plan to have Angel killed because he stood in the way. He was just to find me then you could find me, then he'd be killed and you'd stay with me until this guy comes." He froze, but then nodded.

"That's true." I knew he'd say it and I knew the truth, but it still hurt like hell. I walked towards the door, forgetting my food completely.

"You need to leave. Now. I want you gone. Don't bother coming back and don't worry about anyone hurting you. Just go." I walked out, feeling weak and vulnerable. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who to trust, who to believe or even who to go to when things like this happen…except Lance. And with that, I felt the tug again. And as I know I'd be doing a lot, I went to him.

**R&R**


End file.
